The Prisoner
by DruidKitty
Summary: King Maurice captures the dagger and now controls the Dark One. Princess Belle can't seem to stay away from this new mysterious occupant of the castle. Regina formulates her own plan to get what she's always wanted. AU Rumbelle Part 1 of 3
1. Chapter 1: Captured

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of it's characters.**

Belle was never meant to be a princess. She never felt like she fit in and others would always call her odd. She hated having everything decided for her. It was her life and she was going to be the one to decide her own fate.

She rarely was allowed to leave the castle and it drove her crazy. When she was twelve she discovered a secret passageway in her room that led to other parts of the castle. Apparently the castle was full of them. It was as if there was an unknown maze in the castle. The passageway would lead to almost every room in the castle, plus onto the castle grounds. There was also a secret passage that lead beyond the castle wall. This is how she would escape the confines of palace life at least for a few hours.

She spent several years mapping out the passages and learning where all of them went. By the time she was eighteen she knew by heart where all the tunnels led. She could sneak around the castle without being noticed. She assumed her father never knew of the tunnels, but if he did, he never mentioned them. She did well to keep from getting caught. Getting caught meant she would be forever again confined to the palace.

On one beautiful fall day, Belle was out in the castle gardens reading a book underneath a tree. Books were her passion. They were her way of seeing the world and having adventures. People thought it wasn't right for a princess to read, but she didn't care.

She was in the middle of an incredible love scene when two knights approached her. "Princess Belle, I have orders from the king to escort you to your quarters," one of the knights said rather forcefully.

Belle leaned up from the tree aggravated she had been interrupted. The girl had just found her prince charming and they were about to share true love's kiss. "Why? I haven't done anything wrong. I'm allowed to be in the gardens."

"It's nonnegotiable. You need to get to your quarters or I will have to drag you there myself."

Belle stood up and brushed the grass and dirt off her dress. "Fine, have it your way."

The two knights escorted Belle to her room. Once she was inside, and the door was shut, Belle rushed to the passageway entrance. She grabbed a torch opened it and went inside. She hurried her way through the corridors. She was not going to stay inside on such a nice day.

As she was passing by the corridor, which led to the main hall of the castle where her father's, King Maurice's, throne was, she could hear raised voices. Her curiosity got the best of her, so she decided to investigate. She came to the end of the hall and peeked through the peephole.

Her father was standing there as if he was waiting for someone. She saw at least ten knights enter the room. They were dragging a man by each of his arms…at least she thought it was a man. The man looked defeated. He was collapsed on his knees being held up by two knights. He had shoulder length curly hair and his skin looked to be some sort of greenish gray golden color, which glistened in the light. His clothing was rather eccentric. He was wearing black leather pants, with knee high boots to match. He had a long sleeved yellow silk shirt on underneath what looked to be a red dragon hide vest.

"Kneel beast before your king," one of the knights bellowed and shoved the man forward.

The man looked up at her father and appeared to growl at him. The man was definitely angry.

King Maurice stepped forward and addressed one of the knights. Belle realized the knight he was talking to was the head knight, Sir Lucan, "I'm assuming you got it?"

"Yes sir," Sir Lucan stepped forward and handed Belle's father something wrapped in brown paper. Belle watched as her father unwrapped it to reveal a funny looking dagger. She couldn't see it very well, but she could tell it was curvy shaped, and had words etched across it.

Her father held up the dagger, "Submit, O Dark One! I control you now!"

Belle was confused, 'Why would my father want to control someone? It's not his nature,' she thought.

The man looked up at King Maurice, "Yes, you do. And I hope you are planning to wield the powers wisely," he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I'll do what I will, but first to the dungeon with him!" Belle had never heard her father sound so…_evil._

The man screamed at Maurice as he was being dragged towards the dungeon by the guards, "You don't have to lock me in the dungeon! I can't escape! Not while you have that, but I'm sure you already know that!" The man let out a howlish laugh.

Maurice chuckled, "Why take a chance?"

Belle watched as the man disappeared. Her father turned and left the room.

Belle left and began to trek back to her room; she had a feeling her father would be looking for her soon and she did not want to get caught. Belle was curious about the man she had just seen. She had never met anyone like him. Something, which she couldn't put her finger on it, just seemed to draw her to him. Maybe it was her thirst for adventure. She really wanted to meet this man. He intrigued her. She had never seen anyone like him. She also wanted to know why her fathered wanted to control him, and what power he had that was so valuable. As she was walking she made plans to visit the dungeon after dark.

Belle made it to her room just in time to hear the knock on her door. She ran over to the window sill seat, picked up a book, and pretended to be reading, "Yes, come in."

King Maurice strolled through the door, "Belle, I am here to tell you that you are not to leave your room without an escort for the next few days."

Belle set the book down and sat up, she had to pretend like she didn't know anything, "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, it's just not…_safe_. Until I tell you otherwise you are to stay here."

"But Papa!"

"No buts! You will do as I say!"

Belle sighed and leaned back into the pillow, "Can you at least tell me why?"

"All will be revealed soon enough, but please know it is nothing you have done. I'll send Lucan up for you when it is time for dinner."

"Yes, Papa."

Belle went back to reading her book, and Maurice left the room. The excitement was building up now as she waited for the day to be over when she could visit this mysterious man in the dungeon.


	2. Chapter 2: Visitor

After dinner, Sir Lucan led Belle straight up to her room. Belle thanked him and bid him goodnight. Once he left, she went over to her wardrobe and pulled out her favorite dress. It was a very simple dress, not fit for a princess, but still pretty. It was her mother's before she passed away. It was a light blue with embroidered flowers throughout and fell to about calf length. It was outlined in brown velvet, and had a matching outer corset. She wore a short sleeved white blouse underneath.

As much as this new man intrigued her, Belle was still a little weary of him. Her father did hint around to danger, so she didn't want to give herself away as the princess right away. She slipped on a pair of comfortable flats, and a neutral brown cloak.

She waited a few hours to make sure everyone had gone to bed, and left through the secret passageway. She had only been to the dungeons a couple of times because there rarely was anyone she wanted to see there, but she was pretty sure she remembered the way. She knew that the secret door to the dungeon came out past where any guards were so she didn't have to worry about that.

Once Belle came to the ending, she cautiously opened the door. She looked around and could see no one in sight. On the right she noticed the bars to the prison cell. She stepped out quietly and began to make her way towards the cell. As she did she heard a noise and stopped dead in her tracks. 'Could the guards be coming?' She listened intently for a minute. Suddenly she recognized the noise. It wasn't the guards, but soft crying.

She made her way forward slowly. She heard a light voice as she approached. "I'm sorry, Bae," the voice said through the sobs.

Belle made it to the cell, put both her hands on the bars, and peered in. She saw the man from earlier huddled in the corner. The silent sobs were coming from him. He was the only prisoner down here. She felt bad and pondered if she should leave and come back. She turned to go, but stepped in a small puddle making her presence known. The man quickly looked up and saw her.

She leaned back into the bars, "Hello." She smiled trying to cheer him up.

All of a sudden the man was at the bars, clutching them staring directly into her face. He was mere inches away. She had not seen him get up, it was as if he just appeared there. He had a mad look on his face. A bit of her said maybe this was a mistake, but there was no turning back now.

"Why hello dearie," said the man in a rather high pitched tone, "What brings you down here? Come to make a deal with the Dark One?" He squinted his face and held a finger up in the air, "I'm afraid I can't do that anymore." He sneered.

"Oh no, I just…I just wanted to meet you."

The man looked puzzled for a second but his face returned to the crazed look. He reached out and stroked her cheek. Belle didn't flinch away. "Such a beauty, why would a beauty want to meet someone like me?"

"I guess I just can't control my curiosity."

The man stepped back, "Oh no there is some reason, no one wants to meet the Dark One. What is it I wonder?"

"Dark One? I've never heard of that, is that your name?"

The man just stared at her, ignoring her question, "What's your name dearie?"

Belle paused for a moment. Something told her that if she told him her name that he would have some kind of power over her. Yet, she still felt like she should tell him, "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

The man let out a brief high pitched giggle, "Ah, I like you dearie. You say you don't want to make a deal but then you make one anyway." He paused, "Well if you must know, my name is Rumplestiltskin." He put his arms out to his sides and took a bow.

Belle giggled at his antics. Rumplestiltskin looked at her rather strangely. "That's quite a mouth full. Can I just call you Rum?"

Rumplestiltskin moved closer to her again and peered down in her eyes trying to read her. To him she was a mystery. Why would she smile at him, giggle at his jokes, come visit him, and now give him a nickname? Who was this woman?

Belle could get a better look at him now that he was so close. His skin was greenish gray all over with specks of gold. He had sharp pointy teeth, and yellow pointy nails. But the thing she couldn't get out of her mind was his deep brown eyes.

"Why would you nickname a monster?" Rumplestiltskin finally asked.

"A monster? You're not a monster. It seems like an act to me."

Rumplestiltskin sneered at her. He examined her attire, "Just what do you do in this castle?"

Belle looked down at the ground then back up at him. He was only a few inches taller than her, and she wasn't very tall. "I'm the caretaker of this estate," she lied. She knew if she told him she was the princess he may not talk to her anymore.

Rumplestiltskin looked at her as if he didn't believe her, "Caretaker? Are you sure?"

Belle tensed up a little but nodded. She knew he knew she was lying, but she wasn't going to give in.

"Tell me _caretaker_…How did you get past the guards?"

Belle blushed, "Well, I can't tell you…it's a secret."

"Secret huh? Well I'm sure I'll find out. You can't keep secrets from me dearie!"

Belle giggled again, "I like you. You make me laugh."

Rumplestiltskin looked confused and stepped away from her. He realized she had just said the same thing to him he said to her earlier 'I like you.' This made him uncomfortable. No one could like a monster. "I think you best be going dearie, it's getting late and I wouldn't want to keep you from your _caretaking_."

Belle looked slightly disappointed, "Ok, but would you like me to visit you again?"

He looked at her rather puzzled. He did not understand this girl. Why would she want to visit him? "If you wish, but I doubt I'll ever see you again when you find out who I really am."

Belle turned to leave but was stopped by him calling out to her, "Oh dearie!"

Belle turned back to face him.

"I believe we had a deal!"

"Oh?"

"Your name?"

Belle smiled, "My name…it's Belle."


	3. Chapter 3: Rules

Rumplestiltskin watched as the girl he just met, Belle, disappeared into the shadows. She intrigued him and he couldn't understand why. No one had ever willingly come to see him unless they wanted something, and to him Belle could be no different. She did give him a honest name, that much he knew, but her intentions were not clear. She also acted rather strangely, smiling at him and laughing at his quips. 'A spy perhaps,' he thought, 'The king sent her here to get information on me. It was all just an act. She is no caretaker, but who she is remains a mystery to me.'

Belle had trouble sleeping that night after she met Rumplestiltskin. Now that she had met the man, she wanted to know everything about him. Something drew her to him, and she couldn't shake the feeling. She would have to make sure she kept a low profile when she visited him. If her father found out she had no idea what he would do. 'My father. Why would he want to control Rum?'

Belle eventually drifted off to sleep wondering about both her father's intentions with Rumplestiltskin, and why Rumple interested her so much.

King Maurice was absolutely ecstatic that his men were able to capture the dagger therefore capturing Rumplestiltskin. He had been working on the plan for a while now and it had finally fallen into place. With Rumplestiltskin in custody, he could now rule his kingdom and take care of it the way he was meant to. 'Hopefully the curse is true, and the creature will not be able to leave the castle grounds unless I order it too,' he thought, 'Tomorrow I will give the creature instructions on his duties in the castle. And Belle, I almost forgot. I will have to tell her. The child is so curious there is no way she will not find out he is here. I will just have to set some rules for her to follow. It shouldn't be too difficult. Once she meets the creature she will be too frightened to go anywhere near it.'

The next morning Belle awoke and went through her usual routine. After she got dressed, she went to pick out a book to read to try to keep her mind off the castle's new resident. She desperately wanted to see him again, but she knew she couldn't chance it until nightfall.

The castle had a rather extensive library, but Belle kept many of her favorites in her room. She was glad. Her father had forbidden her to leave her room, so going to the library would be out of the question at the moment.

She did her best to read the first chapter of the book, and found she couldn't remember anything she had read. She just couldn't take her mind off Rumplestiltskin. As she sat there and began daydreaming instead of reading, there was a quiet rapping at the door. She got up to answer it. Sir Lucan was standing outside, "Milady, I am to escort you downstairs for breakfast, and afterwards the king would like to have a word with you."

Belle nodded and followed Sir Lucan to the dining hall. As Belle ate her breakfast she could only wonder what her father wanted to speak to her about. 'Perhaps he's going to tell me about Rumplestiltskin and why he brought him here. He will have to eventually, he can't keep me locked up in my room forever.'

Sir Lucan escorted Belle to the throne room when she was finished eating. Her father was already waiting for her, sitting on his throne. Belle stood before him, "Good morning, Papa. You needed to speak to me?"

"Hello, Belle. Yes, I have something very important we need to discuss."

"Oh?"

King Maurice was unsure how to start, "Well, there are going to be some major changes happening in the castle. I have acquired something that will change the luck of our kingdom."

'So he is going to tell me about Rum,' she thought. "What is that?"

"Belle, we have captured a beast, a _very_ powerful beast. One who will have to do whatever I say from now on, no matter what."

"So you control this man's life?" Belle looked rather sad.

"Yes, and know he's not a man, but a beast. And it's for the better. I can use him to do good and make our kingdom prosperous and happy again, undo the damage the Ogre Wars have caused. Our people will no longer be dying."

Belle's became furious, "But at what cost Papa? You are holding someone captive against their will! No good can come of this no matter how good your intentions are!"

"Belle, you will do well to hold your tongue and not speak to me in that manner! I am your father, the king, and you will respect me. Until you are queen, you will have no say in how I run this kingdom. This _beast_ will change everything, you'll see, and then you will thank me. His life means nothing compared to the life of our people."

Belle fell silent. As much as she wanted to respond to his horrible words, she knew there was nothing to do to change her father's mind.

"Now Belle, with this creature in out castle, there are a few rules I need to lay forth for you to follow."

Belle just glared at her father.

"First, you will not to go near him unless I am with you. If you are to run into him, you are not to speak to him, just turn around and return to your room. This creature is dangerous and I do not want you to get hurt."

Belle nodded. She knew instantly that she was not going to obey her father's wishes. The man she met last night was not dangerous and she was going to go near him all she wanted.

"Second, tomorrow you may return to roaming about the castle and the castle grounds at your own will without escort. However, you will no longer be able to gain access to the west wing. If you try you will fail."

Belle nodded again. She wanted to ask what was in the west wing, but she had a pretty good idea. 'Rumplestiltskin will still be a prisoner, but at least he won't have to stay in the dungeon anymore. My father still has some sort of dignity.'

Her father continued, "Tonight, I will introduce the beast to the royal court. You will be there, and you will dress like the princess that you are, not in these peasant rags."

King Maurice pointed to the attire Belle had on. Belle was wearing the same blue dress from the night before, and she was not happy hearing her father call it a "peasant rag." Belle clenched her fists at her sides as she addressed her father, "This dress is not a rag! It was Mama's! Or have you forgotten? I love this dress, and I wouldn't trade it for all the beautiful gowns in the world!"

King Maurice saddened a little at the mention of his wife, Belle's mother, who had passed many years ago, "Oh yes, I'm sorry, but nevertheless, you will still dress accordingly tonight."

Belle calmed a little when he apologized, but she was still angry, "Yes, Papa. Am I to stay in my room for the remainder of the day?"

"You are. Sir Lucan will retrieve you when it is time to come down. Lunch will be brought up to you."

Belle nodded rather disappointed. She turned to leave.

King Maurice stopped her, "Belle, please remember that I love you."

Belle faced him and forced a smile, "I love you, too Papa." And she did. No matter how angry she was at him she still loved him. She just didn't know how she was going to forgive him for his actions.


	4. Chapter 4: Truth

**Wow I can't believe the response to this and I've barely written anything! I hope I don't disappoint! Sorry for the chapters being so short, I'm rather busy last week and this week, but I will do the best I can to get out as many as possible. I figure give you a bunch of small chapters closer together than make you wait forever! Thanks for reading!**

Belle returned to her room after her chat with her father. She was relieved he had told her about the stranger in the castle, but she was angry with him for taking a prisoner for such selfish reasons. She knew the state her kingdom was in. The Ogre Wars had been very devastating to the subjects, and the aftermath still lingered. Yet, it was not ok to take one life unwillingly to prosper.

Her father had also called Rumplestiltskin a beast. Even though she had only met him once, she knew from the moment she laid eyes on him that he was no such thing. He was only misunderstood. She had always been a good judge of character, and had yet to be wrong.

The thought of staying in her room all day was frustrating. She hated being coped up. All she had ever wanted to do was be free. Even when she wasn't confined to her room, she wasn't allowed to leave the castle, or the castle grounds, so she still felt captive.

Belle had no desire to be queen. Even as queen she would still not be free. She was thankful her father hadn't forced her to marry yet, but she could feel the day soon approaching. She wanted to be able to marry someone she fell in love with, not some prince she never even met from a far off kingdom. She decided not to worry about that now, because that wasn't the problem at hand. Rumplestiltskin was whom she needed to worry about, and she desperately wanted to see him. She needed to see him one last time before he found out she was the princess. 'He may never speak to me again when he finds out who I really am.'

Belle sighed and grabbed a torch to head down to the dungeon. Hopefully he would still be there, and the guards would not be around. It was risky traveling down there in the daytime, but she was willing to take the chance. She grabbed a cloak and began her walk through the passageways.

When she arrived, she eased the secret door open, listening for anyone who may catch her. She could hear nothing, so she cautiously continued out of hiding. She peeked around the corner, and to her relief there was no one by the cell. Rumplestiltskin was standing there looking towards the very spot she was standing as if he knew she was coming.

"Hello, again dearie, what brings you to the monster's cave?" he questioned.

Belle stepped out of the shadows and walked up to the bars, "How did you know I was here?"

"Let's call it…intuition."

"Oh, ok, sure." Belle let the hood of her cape fall revealing her long chestnut curls, which seemed to sparkle in the tiny amount of light that was streaming into the dungeon.

Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but notice how they made her seem all the more beautiful. He had looked upon her beautiful face the night before, but now it was daytime her features were much clearer. He pushed whatever thoughts had come to his mind away. He had never thought of a woman like that, and never wanted to. 'No woman would think of me as anything and besides she is just a spy. To think in such a manner creates a weakness, and I can afford no weaknesses.'

Belle stepped up and grabbed the bars and smiled, "I wanted to see you again."

Rumplestiltskin looked puzzled for a second but quickly replaced his expression with his usual imp like one, "Any why is that dearie? Still haven't learned what a monster I truly am? The king has not told everyone of my arrival yet?"

Belle scowled at him, "I told you I don't think you are a monster, and he plans to let the kingdom know this evening in front of the royal court."

Rumplestiltskin took a step forward and waved his hands through the air as he spoke, "And how did you come to know this information dearie? Surely just a _caretaker_ wouldn't have any part of knowing the royal business." He sneered at her.

Belle knew he knew she wasn't really the caretaker. She didn't think he ever thought she was. 'Perhaps I should just tell him, he's gonna find out soon either way. It's better if it comes from me.' She looked down at the ground and then back up at Rumple, "I…uh…I need to tell you something."

Rumplestiltskin put his hands behind his back, "And that would be?"

A sad expression mixed with fear washed over Belle's face, "But listen if I do, I don't want you to stop talking to me, I promise I mean you no harm!" She said rather desperately.

"Ah, another deal…I thought you weren't here for that…yet here is the second one you have asked of me."

"Well I didn't mean it that way…I'll tell you no matter what you chose…I would just like it, I mean I hope that we could possibly be friends."

Rumplestiltskin burst out into laughter. Loud, cruel, mocking laughter, "Friends? What would make you want to be friends with the likes of me? No one is ever my friend, and if they say they are then there is _always_ an ulterior motive."

Belle looked confused, "You…you don't have any friends?"

Rumplestiltskin continued laughing, "Dearie, I can tell you I don't think I've ever had a friend in my entire life, and I'm pretty sure you won't be the first."

Belle didn't think it was funny. She felt rather sad Rumplestiltskin had no one to call a friend, or even think himself worthy of one, "Why do you doubt yourself so?"

Rumplestiltskin finally ceased the laughing and looked back into Belle's eyes, "I am a monster, a beast, a creature unworthy of friendship, family, or love. Ask anyone and they will tell you the same."

Belle frowned, "So, you have no one?"

"No one."

Belle thought for a moment, she remembered the night before he had been crying over someone named Bae. 'If he has no one than who is Bae?' However, she did not feel this was the right moment to bring it up. She had limited to time to be down in the dungeon, and still had to tell him what she promised to, "Rum, I…"

Rumplestiltskin cocked an eyebrow at the nickname. 'She had said she would use it, but I didn't actually believe her.'

"Perhaps we could be friends one day, but for that to happen, I have to tell you the truth."

Rumplestiltskin was all ears.

"I'm not really the caretaker of this castle. My name really is Belle, but I'm actually the…"

Suddenly a door swung open and several footsteps could be heard approaching. Rumple and Belle gasped and turned their heads to the sound, but when Rumple turned back to look at Belle she was gone. 'How does she do that I wonder?'

Two guards appeared before him, "What were you laughing at imp? Is there someone down here?"

The second guard began to search the area, but found no one.

"I was laughing at myself, being locked behind bars can make you rather mad you know," Rumplestiltskin said through an evil grin.

The guard humphed, "His majesty the king requests your presence. You are to be on your best behavior and not give us any trouble understand?"

Rumplestiltskin gave a small mocking bow, "If the king wishes it then so be it."

The guards unlocked the cell and led Rumplestiltskin out of the dungeon.

Belle was listening intently from behind the secret doorway. She smiled to herself. 'He didn't give me away!' she thought excitedly. Her heart was beating rather rapidly. She was disappointed their conversation had been interrupted, and she wasn't able to tell him the truth. She didn't think she would have a chance to see him again before tonight, so she hoped he would understand.

She tried not to think about it because now she had to get to the main hall to see what her father had to say. She rushed through the corridors until she arrived at the peephole to the main hall. She made it just in time to see Rumplestiltskin enter with the guards. King Maurice was sitting on his throne. All was silent for a minute.

"Bow before your king beast," one of the guards said as they shoved Rumplestiltskin forward.

'Do they have to be so rough?' Belle wondered.

Rumplestiltskin kept a straight face and took a bow, "Your majesty. How may I be of service to you?"

"I have brought you here to tell you of your duties in the castle."

Rumplestiltskin stood back up and placed his hands behind his back, "And what might they be?"

"I hear that you are able to spin straw into gold, is this true?"

"You heard correctly."

"Good. A room has been set up for you in the west wing. Whatever you need will be provided for you, spinning wheel, straw, etc. You will meet a certain quota of gold each week. You will be confined to this room, unless instructed otherwise, instead of the dungeon. The room will stay locked so do not try to escape."

"As if I could your majesty," Rumple said mockingly through gritted teeth.

"Enough! You will not speak to me in such a manner. I am your master now. You will do as I say," King Maurice stood up.

"As you wish."

"Now, to continue, you will serve as my right hand in battles and treaties. You will only appear before others when I request it. I'm sure a _man _of your _reputation_ will have no problem persuading others to things in my favor."

"You presume correctly your majesty."

"Tonight will be the night I introduce you to the royal court, and the kingdom. My daughter will also be there. You will do well to keep your distance from her. You may speak only when spoken to."

"Yes, your majesty. Anything else?"

"That is all for now, Sir Lucan will show you to your quarters and work room. Meals will be brought to you. Do you have any questions?"

Rumplestiltskin shook his head, "But if I may I have something to say to you."

"Go ahead."

"I hope you hid it well."

"What?"

"You know what I speak of. I hope you hid it well because I will find it, and when I do you will regret the day you ever messed with me."

"You'll never find it monster. I have nothing to fear. Guards, take him away."

"Oh, we will see about that."


	5. Chapter 5: Mrs Potts

**a/n Just a heads up, I had to change the wording in the previous chapter (ch4) where King Maurice is instructing Rumplestiltskin. It's a sentence near the end. Someone made a good point. If I had it read "You may not speak to my daughter" then theoretically the curse and the fact Maurice controls him would mean Rum would physically not be able to speak to her and that would be no fun now would it? :)**

Belle watched as the guards led Rumplestiltskin away. She returned to her room. Belle was slightly depressed after hearing what transpired in the throne room. 'Rum threatened my father…this must be more serious than I thought. They must have been talking about that funny looking dagger; I don't see what else it could be. What is so special about that thing?'

Belle sighed. Lunch would be brought to her soon, and afterwards she would have to start getting ready for the evening's activities. She didn't think there was much more she could do right now about the situation, so she decided to lose herself in a book to keep her mind off of everything.

Rumplestiltskin quietly let the guards lead him into the west wing. They took him to a room, which he noticed contained a spinning wheel and straw just like the king had stated. It contained a small bed in the corner, a dresser, a table for one with a chair most likely for meals, and a few other raggedy pieces of furniture. There was also a desk in the corner, where several pieces of laboratory glassware and supplies sat. Rumplestiltskin assumed that was to make any potions the king requested. Rumple was known as a very powerful sorcerer so he wasn't surprised. The room contained one window to the outside world, on the adjacent wall to the door.

The guards shoved him in the room, shut, and locked the door. "So much for hospitality," Rumple said to himself.

Rumplestiltskin walked over to the spinning wheel to examine it. It was used but sturdy enough. He could definitely work with it. He walked around the room to look at the other contents. The bed was old, and only big enough for one, which didn't matter. He never had anyone to share his bed with, not since his wife, Milah, and most of the time not even then. There was a pillow and one blanket, which looked to be cleaned, but stained. The dresser was empty. He had not brought his wardrobe with him. It wasn't possible seeing as he was captured, so it didn't make to sense to ask to pack a bag. He could magic his clothes here, but he would have to ask the king's permission first.

Oh how he hated being not in control of his own life. Ever since he had become the Dark One, he always possessed the dagger, therefore possessing his own life. This was the first time someone else had captured it. He had hid it so well; he couldn't understand how the king had discovered it.

Still, he was not use to being a prisoner. 'I will do everything in my power to find that dagger and take control of my life once more, and the king will be sorry!'

And then there was the girl, Belle. 'What does she want with me? Who was she? She was about to tell me the truth, but then the guards interrupted us. I probably won't see her again anyway, now that I'm no longer in the dungeon. She won't be able to get up here without being seen.'

Rumplestiltskin walked over to the window to see the view. From his window he could only see the castle gardens, and not much else. It was better than having no view at all.

He walked over the spinning wheel and sat down. He couldn't think about anything else right now, because his thoughts would just return to Bae, his son. He began to turn the wheel, turn the wheel so he could forget. Forget where he was, what had happened, and how he was still failing his son after all these years.

Belle was able to completely lose herself in the book. She was three fourths of the way through with it when there was knocking at her door.

"Who is it?" Belle inquired.

"It's Mrs. Potts, dear, I've brought up your lunch."

"Come in!"

Mrs. Potts entered with a tray full of food in one hand, and a tea set in the other. She was a short, plump, older woman. She looked very grandmotherly. She wore a purple worker's dress, with a white apron, and a cap to match.

Belle smiled at Mrs. Potts as she entered. She loved Mrs. Potts; she was one of the few who did not think of Belle as odd and was also the closest thing to a mother she had.

"I see you've got your nose stuck in a book my dear." Mrs. Potts said very friendly, as she set the food on a table near the fireplace.

Belle put the book down and walked over to the fireplace, "I was just trying to get my mind off things."

"And what might they be my dear, if I might ask?"

Belle smiled. Mrs. Potts was the only person she could confide in without any judgment or worries of betrayal. Mrs. Potts even knew about the secret passages Belle used, but never gave her away to her father, "Well my father has captured someone to control his life, and I don't think it's right."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the man up in the west wing would it?"

"How did you know?"

"I was given instructions to take him his meals during the day. I'm supposed to bring him lunch after I leave here."

"Ah. Yes that's him. I've gone to see him a couple times when he was still in the dungeon. My father calls him a monster, a beast, and says I should stay away from him, but I don't think he is such a thing."

Mrs. Potts smiled, "I don't know what your father's intentions are with this man, but all I can say for sure is he's just trying to look out for you. If he thinks he's dangerous, then that's why he's being so strict. You're his only daughter and I know he doesn't want to lose or see any harm come to you."

"But, that's just it Mrs. Potts! I'm pretty sure he's not dangerous!"

Mrs. Potts stood up, "Well my dear, you've always been a good judge of character, I trust you to make the right decisions, even if that means disobeying."

Belle smiled, "Thank you, you always make me feel better."

"Anytime dear, now I must be off, I have other errands to run. I'm off to meet this 'beast' of yours."

Belle bid Mrs. Potts goodbye, began eating her lunch, and went back to reading her book. She hoped Mrs. Potts was right. She hoped she was making the right decisions.

Mrs. Potts left Belle's room swiftly to return to the kitchen. She grabbed the tray of food that was meant for Rumplestiltskin from the chef, a pot of tea, and one tea cup. She headed towards the west wing. She was very interested in meeting this new prisoner. Belle rarely took a fancy to anyone and she wanted to see what was so special about this one.

Two guards stood watch outside the entrance to the west wing. "I'm here to bring food to the prisoner," Mrs. Potts stated.

One of the guards nodded and opened the door for her. She made her way into Rumplestiltskin's room.

Rumplestiltskin was spinning at the wheel. He paid no mind to Mrs. Potts as she entered the room. Mrs. Potts set the food and tea down on the small table, "Lunch is served. How would you like a nice spot of tea?" she asked cheerfully.

Rumplestiltskin glanced up at her and then back at the wheel. He said nothing, and made no motion to eat. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Now come, come, cat got your tongue?"

Rumplestiltskin looked back up at her, "I can assure you madam, that I possess my tongue, and not some mangy creature people treat as humans."

"My, my, I can see why she can't seem to get her mind off you. So bittersweet and strange."

"And to whom are you referring?" Rumplestiltskin waved a hand through the air.

"Why Belle of course. I didn't think you've really met any other women in the castle, and surely you should know I'm not talking about myself?"

Rumplestiltskin went back to his spinning wheel. He really did not want to speak to this woman.

"Suit yourself then." Mrs. Potts left the room. The locks could be heard behind her.

'Why is Belle so interested in me?' Rumplestiltskin wondered, 'And how did that old bag know she's visited me? She must be a spy as well. The king must have some sort of plan, but what is it?'

Belle finished her book and decided it was time to get dressed for the evening. She went over to her wardrobe to see what to wear. There were many different ball gowns. 'None of these seem good enough for him…wait…what am I thinking? I don't care what he thinks about my looks. How did I even let that thought cross my mind?' She found herself blushing at the thought.

She reached up and chose a golden ball gown. The sleeves fell to her shoulders and it was outlined in beaded jewels. She thought it would be the best choice for the night.

After she dressed, she sat down to fix her hair. She decided to wear it halfway up in a bun. She chose a pair of earrings that matched the jewels on her dress. 'There, if my father says I don't look like a princess now, then I don't know what else to do.'

As she was putting the finishing touches on her attire, there was a knock at the door. Belle rose to answer it, "Papa!"

"Good evening, Belle. I have come to make sure you are dressed appropriately for tonight's event," said King Maurice.

Belle opened the door all the way so he could see her, "Have a look yourself."

King Maurice looked at her for a moment. He walked up to her and tilted her chin towards him, "You look radiant my dear, the spitting image of your mother." He could see the sorrow in Belle's eyes at the mention of her mother, "She would be very proud of you."

"I know Papa."

"Come, we will arrive together, that is if you are ready to go."

"I am."

"Belle, don't look so sad my dear. I know you think I'm in the wrong, but when you meet this creature you will see for yourself, it is for the good of our people."

Belle averted her gaze to the floor. 'He has no idea I've already met him.'

King Maurice held out his arm and Belle took it, and he led her down to the throne room. Belle noticed, all the other court members had already arrived before them, and taken their seats. The announcer announced their arrival. Everyone stood and bowed to the King and princess. Her father had a seat on his throne and Belle sat in hers, which was a smaller one to the left of him.

King Maurice stood and addressed the court. Belle only partly listened to his speech. It was mostly the same things he had told her before, how this would help the kingdom recover from the Ogre Wars, and we would prosper once again. She heard a little bragging in there as well; the fact he was the only one who was able to capture the Dark One after so many years.

Belle didn't care about any of that. She didn't want to hear it so she tried to tune it out. But when she wasn't listening to her father, she was getting very nervous. Any minute now Rumplestiltskin would find out who she truly is. He would know the truth because she wasn't able to tell him in time. 'What will he do? Will he even speak to me anymore?' She tried hard to stay calm and focus on something else but it wasn't working. Then she heard the words she both dreaded and yet made her excited at the same time, "Now, may I introduce to you, Rumplestiltskin, or the Dark One!"

Rumplestiltskin entered the room with the two guards following closely behind him. There were some gasps from the people, but mostly silent gawking.

"Do not fear him! He is now under my control! He may not harm you or anyone without me telling him to do so."

Belle shuddered a little, 'Would my father really have Rum harm someone if he wanted?'

Belle kept her eyes on her lap. Rumplestiltskin stepped up to the King's throne and took a bow, "Your majesty."

King Maurice motioned toward his daughter, "This is Princess Belle of Avonlea."

Belle looked up to meet Rumple's gaze for the first time. She could feel her cheeks turning red.

Rumplestiltskin looked up at her with questioning eyes and a menacing smile. He took another bow, but never let his gaze fall, "It's a pleasure _princess_."

Belle could not hear another word her father was saying, all she could do was watch Rum as he continued to stare at her, stare at her with those dark brown eyes, dark brown eyes that now knew the truth.


	6. Chapter 6: Afterwards

Belle didn't even bother changing out of her gown when she returned to her room. She had to see Rumplestiltskin right away; the anxiety was killing her. It had already been a few hours since Rum had discovered the truth, and they were the worst few hours ever. She had to sit through more boring speeches and meetings, and also through dinner with her father and the entire court. Rumplestiltskin had been sent back to his room to eat. She hated the fact her father made him eat alone. It wasn't fair.

Belle had been able to sneak away for a couple moments to talk to Mrs. Potts. She knew Rum's room was in the west wing, but Mrs. Potts was able to tell her exactly which room it was. So far no place had been inaccessible from the secret passageways, so Belle was confident his new room would be no problem.

She hurried along as fast as her feet would carry her. She tried to decide what she would say once she arrived, but nothing would come to mind. Nervousness rose in her belly, not only because Rum knew the truth, but also because she realized this would be the first time they would be in the same room together, alone, without bars between them. She reached the entrance to his room, held her breath and counted to three before opening the door.

Rumplestiltskin was standing with his back to her looking out the window. He had his hands crossed behind him. It was nightfall already, and she didn't think he could see much besides the stars. He didn't hear her enter.

Belle shut the door and paused for a moment, she still couldn't think of anything to say. She had no idea how he was going to react. Finally she managed a single word, "Hello."

Rumplestiltskin's head shot up, and he swung around to face her. He looked shocked to see her, or at least what Belle thought his version of shocked was, she wasn't sure. His facial expressions seemed to differ from a normal person's.

He slowly began to walk to Belle, "Well, well, if it isn't the little caretaker! Tell me is that what princesses call themselves now these days? Because I had no idea!" He waved his hands and arms freely through the air as he spoke.

"Rum, I…"

Rumplestiltskin stopped her. He stood right in front of her now, with only a few inches between them. His stare bore down into her eyes. She could tell he was angry, but she didn't flinch away or back up from his closeness.

"Ah, save it! What is it you want with me?" Rumplestiltskin's voice began to rise, "You here to find out the monster's weaknesses aren't you? So your father can do what he wants with me and then dispose of me when he's through?!"

"No, I would never want to harm you!"

He pointed a finger in the air and sneered down at her, "Now you see dearie, that would be easier to believe if you actually knew me and didn't lie about who you are! Even still I wouldn't believe it, everyone wants to be the hero and kill the beast!"

Belle grabbed him by both his shoulders. Rumplestiltskin went stiff. No one ever touched him and here she was offering touch freely.

Belle spoke softly, "Rum I swear, I mean you no harm. I meant what I said before…I would like it if we could be friends. I was going to tell you the truth honest…but the guards walked in and I couldn't let them catch me," Belle sighed, "If you don't want me to visit anymore then so be it. I'll understand."

Everything in Rumplestiltskin screamed to yell at her to get out and never visit again; that she was a spy sent by her father, not to be trusted. Yet he couldn't seem to form the words as he looked down into those intense blue eyes that seemed to be holding tears back. After a pause, he relaxed and spoke in a calmer manner, "I told you before, you may visit me if you wish, but if you really don't know who I am, then when you learn, I expect I'll never see you again." He shook himself from her grasp and returned to standing at the window to stare out into the night sky.

Belle walked over to stand beside him. She turned her back towards the window trying to get him to look at her. He never took his eyes whatever he was looking at as she spoke, "I told you Rumplestiltskin, I'm not here to harm you. I'm no spy sent by my father. I'm here on my own free will. He doesn't know I've visited you, and he shall never know. I truly want to be your friend. Why won't you believe me?" her voice was a little shaky.

Rumplestiltskin continued staring out the window and spoke quietly through gritted teeth, "Because, _dearie_, no one could ever want to be my friend."

Belle could sense some sort of sadness and pain deep down in Rumplestiltskin as she looked into his eyes. They seemed glossed over as he watched the outside world. 'What could be causing him this much pain?' she wondered, 'It can't just be from being captive.'

Something stirred in her that told her she never wanted to cause him pain. She wanted to hold him in her arms and tell him everything would be ok and they would find a way to fix whatever it was. She blushed at the thought, 'I've barely known this man two days, why am I thinking this way?'

She brushed it off and decided she would leave him be for the night. She reached up and turned his face towards hers, so he was finally looking at her, "Well I'll just have to prove you wrong then won't I?" She smiled up at him and retreated.

Belle entered her room and collapsed onto her bed. Thoughts were racing through her mind, 'I touched his cheek! What possessed me to do that? His skin was much smoother than I thought it would be…' Belle blushed again. She couldn't seem to understand the hold this man possessed over her. He didn't seem to want to have anything to do with her, yet she didn't want to stay away. She wanted to show him he is not the beast everyone thinks he is.

Rumplestiltskin didn't see Belle leave as she went through the secret door. When she walked away he did nothing but stare at the spot she had just been standing in. His hand slowly lifted and touched the spot where her hand had been. He was in shock. For her to just touch him like that was unbelievable. He wasn't sure what to think about it. 'Perhaps, she is telling the truth. She seems sincenre. I can't detect any lies in her voice. And she was so beautiful in that golden dress…I couldn't look away all night…NO! I will not fall for her tricks! It's all an act, everything including the touches. She was wearing a gold dress, so she knows! She knows who I am! No one cares for me and she will be no different.'

He took the table and tipped it over in anger and threw the chair across the room. He fell onto his knees, put his head in his hands, and began to sob. 'I hate my life! I'm never going to find Bae now…I'm such a failure…how did I let this happen?'


	7. Chapter 7: Regina

The next morning Belle hurried through her breakfast so she could visit Rum as soon as possible. Mrs. Potts noticed her eagerness and smiled to herself. When Belle was leaving to return upstairs, her father entered, "Good morning, Belle."

"Oh, morning Papa."

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning, what are your plans for today?"

"I just thought I'd spend the day outside reading since I've been cooped up in the castle the past two days."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that, but you understand. I was just making sure you were safe."

Belle nodded unsure of what to say.

"Well enjoy yourself, but remember what I said about staying away from the west wing."

"Yes, Papa. I'll see you at dinner then?"

"Yes, see you then."

Belle bid Mrs. Potts goodbye and kissed her father on the cheek before retreating. When she returned to her room, she found herself looking in the mirror to fix her hair and making sure she looked pretty. She sighed again and blushed. She didn't think of Rum like that, she had only known him for two days.

She made her way to Rum's door and listened to make sure he was alone before entering. She opened the door and saw he was quietly spinning at the wheel. She eased into the room and shut the passageway behind her, "Good morning Rum," she said bashfully.

Rumplestiltskin looked up from his work and to her surprise he seemed startled once again. He glanced over at the actual door to the room realizing that was not the way Belle had entered. He cocked one eyebrow eyeing her questionably, "Do you possess some sort of magic? Because I don't sense any around you."

Belle shook her head no unsure of why he was asking her that.

Rumplestiltskin stood up and walked over to her. He began to circle her with one finger pointed in the air as he spoke, "Then how are you able to go from room to room, even when that room is locked, without anyone taking notice?" He stopped right in front of her and leaned in close to her face. Belle didn't back away. She wasn't frightened.

"I…uh…it's a secret." Belle felt she could trust Rum, but there were so few people who knew about her way of getting anywhere in the castle and she was nervous about taking the chance of her father finding out. The part she didn't want to admit to herself was that she was afraid he might run away since the passageways did lead to the outside world. It wasn't that she didn't want to free him; she hated he was her father's captive, but she almost wanted him to take her with him. She knew he would never do that until he trusted her.

Rumplestiltskin glared at her for a second before speaking, "Ah, secrets. You seem to be full of those." He turned around, sat back down at the spinning wheel, and began working again.

Belle was relieved he seemed to let it go, but she knew she would have to tell him one day. She strolled over to the wheel with her hands behind her back watching intently what he was doing. He paid her no mind. She took a seat on the floor at his feet and sat her hands in her lap in front of her. He glanced down at her, both uneasy, yet curious about her mannerisms. She smiled up at him and he quickly turned back to the wheel. Something about her closeness made him nervous but he did well to keep himself composed.

Belle took some of the gold thread in her hand as it came out of the wheel. She threaded it through her fingers and examined it, "Is this real gold?"

Rumplestiltskin nodded but didn't look at her.

"But how? You're just using straw…how do you make it become gold?"

"Magic can do many things. Being the Dark One has its advantages. Spinning straw is an old magic that many beings who possess magic don't know how to do anymore."

Belle's eyes widened, "You possess magic?"

The wheel stopped and Rumplestiltskin looked over at her for the first time. 'If I wasn't so sure she was a spy, I would almost believe she didn't know anything about me.' "Of course," he waved a hand through the air, "Why else do you think your father wanted me? My good looks?" He let out an impish giggle.

Belle giggled along with him. He looked at her not understanding why she would want to laugh at his quips. Belle calmed herself and kept smiling, "I've never met anyone who could do magic before," she fiddled with the gold thread, "I've always read about it in my books, and wondered what it would be like to meet such a person."

Rumplestiltskin took a piece of straw in his hands. Belle watched as purple smoke engulfed it, and it became a single red rose right before her eyes. She gasped in amazement. He smiled genuinely. It was the first time she had ever seen it. He held the rose out for her, "Here, if you'll have it."

Belle beamed and took the rose from Rum. She put it to her nose to smell it's wonderful aroma, "Thank you."

"It's no matter." Rumplestiltskin silently cursed himself. He didn't know what had come over him that made him give her a rose, a symbol of love. Something he knew he didn't possess for anyone besides his son, and definitely something no one could ever feel towards him. This woman seemed to have some sort of hold on him and he didn't like it. She was the king's daughter, the king who captured him, and she was only here on her father's orders to gain information. He vowed not to let himself slip up again. He couldn't let himself become vunerable, become weak. He returned to spinning gold.

Belle gently set her rose down next to her. She began to catch the gold thread when it was finished and wrap it into bundles.

Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but glance down at her again, "What are you doing?"

Belle continued wrapping the gold back and forth on her arm to make it neat, "I thought I would help you. It would be a mess if this were to get tangled."

Rumplestiltskin continued watching her for a few more minutes, and then went back to work. The two sat quietly for a good twenty minutes until they were interrupted by the sound of the locks being undone. Belle shot up, grabbed her rose, and disappeared faster than Rumplestiltskin had time to see how she escaped. All he could tell was she escaped somehow in the back left corner of the room. 'I will have to examine that area thoroughly later.'

Mrs. Potts entered the room, "I've brought your breakfast and tea dear." She walked over and placed the food on the table.

Rumplestiltskin came over and poured himself a cup of tea, "Thank you."

Mrs. Potts smiled, "You're in higher spirits today, I never would have gotten some gratitude otherwise."

Rumplestiltskin took a sip of tea but said nothing.

"Alright then, I'll leave you to it then." Mrs. Potts left the room sure of herself that Belle had just been there. She thought she had smelled the faint aroma of Belle's perfume. She laughed to herself, 'That girl is something.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere, a tall beautiful woman dressed all in black stood before a mirror in her castle, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

A face in the mirror appeared, "Why it is still you my queen."

The queen, Regina, snickered evilly.

"YOUR MAJESTY! YOUR MAJESTRY!" A middle-aged man ran up the stairs into Regina's quarters. He was no knight, but no ordinary man either.

Regina whirled around, "Huntsman? This better be important…"

The huntsman struggled to catch his breath, "Then you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"King Maurice of Avonlea…he's captured…the Dark One. He's captured the dagger that controls Rumplestiltskin."

Regina stepped forward and grabbed him by the collar. Excitement was welling up in her; it could not be true, "Are you sure? Because if you're wrong so help me…"

"Yes, I'm sure your majesty. King Maurice presented him to his court and it's the talk of all the kingdoms."

Regina began to laugh hysterically and it frightened the huntsman. Regina let him free, turned and faced the mirror on the wall, "I want you to monitor all the mirrors in King Maurice's castle. I know Rumplestiltskin won't have one wherever they're keeping him, but we can still learn some valuable information. And clear everything I have booked for the next several days. It looks like I am taking a trip to Avonlea."


	8. Chapter 8: Teacup

Belle went back to her room and found a vase to put her rose in. She set the rose on her table next to the fireplace. She sighed and smiled to herself. 'Rum is finally warming up to me a bit.'

Belle wanted to go back to Rum's room and visit some more, but she thought it best to go outside for a while. She didn't want her father getting suspicious after she told him she was going to spend the day reading in the gardens. She grabbed her book and left. She settled in one of her favorite spots under a large oak tree and began reading.

After a few chapters her eyes wondered up to the castle. She realized for the first time she could see Rumplestiltskin's window from where she sat. She could have sworn he was standing at his window watching her, but if he was there, he disappeared quickly when he noticed she saw him. She smiled to herself and went back to reading.

Belle ended up spending most of the day with her nose stuck in the book. She could never just stop in the middle of a story; she always had to finish it in one sitting. Every once in a blue moon she would glace back up toward Rum's window and see his silhouette. She didn't mind at all that he was watching her. It actually made butterflies form in her stomach.

Before she knew it the sun was going down and she was getting rather chilly. She realized she had read straight through dinner. She hoped her father wouldn't be mad. He knew how she was with books. She stood up and made her way back into the castle and went to the kitchen to find Mrs. Potts.

"Oh there you are dear!" exclaimed Mrs. Potts as Belle entered, "I almost wondered if you disappeared, missing dinner and all."

"I'm sorry. You know how I get when I read. I couldn't put it down."

Mrs. Potts giggled, "Yes I know dear. But, winters fast approaching. Pay more attention to the time, I wouldn't want you to catch your death."

"Yes, ma'am. I will next time."

"Would you like me to bring dinner up to your room?"

"Oh that would be wonderful!"

"I'll be up in a few minutes then."

"Ok, thank you!" Belle retreated back to her room. She really wanted to visit Rum again but it was getting late. She cursed herself, probably for the first time ever, for reading too much.

Mrs. Potts came promptly with Belle's dinner and tea. She went to set it down on the table by the fireplace but found the rose blocking the way, "My, my. Where ever did you get such a pretty rose this time of year?"

Belle blushed forgetting the rose was sitting over there, "I uh…Rum gave it to me."

Mrs. Potts smiled, "You fancy him my dear."

Belle gasped, "What?! No!"

"Dear, you've had many a suitor come to court you, and not once have you ever given them so much as a second glance. Then this green skinned man comes along, as your father's prisoner no less, and you can't stop thinking about him and won't leave him alone."

"We're just friends that's all…well I want to be friends, but I don't think he trusts me just yet."

"Give it time dear, he'll come around. You must be patient. He's lost his freedom, everything he had all in one day."

Belle nodded. She knew Mrs. Potts was right.

"Now, do you plan on visiting him again today, or are you waiting till tomorrow?"

"Wait how did you…"

"Oh come come my dear. The scent of your perfume filled his room, I'd be more careful if I were you. One day it'll be your father walking in and not me."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll make sure to lighten up on the perfume then."

Mrs. Potts smiled and went to leave the room.

Belle put a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you for being so understanding."

"Your welcome my dear. Have a good evening."

"You too."

To Belle's disappointment she was not able to get away the next day to visit Rumplestiltskin. Her father had her awoken bright and early. He required her to run errands with him. She was the princess and her presence was always required when he asked her of it. She hated her duties as a princess. They mostly dealt with politics and politics bored her. She would much rather be reading her books…or visiting Rum.

The next day to her relief she was free to do as she pleased. After breakfast, she knew the first place she would be going. She could hardly contain her excitement. Mrs. Potts giggled at Belle, understanding where her excitement stemmed from, "You finish your breakfast dear, while I run this food upstairs."

Rumplestiltskin was spinning at the wheel as usual when Mrs. Potts walked in with his breakfast and tea. "Good morning dear!" she exclaimed.

Rumplestiltskin glanced over at her but said nothing.

"Still not going to speak to me? I won't bite you know."

Rumple still remained silent.

"Suit yourself." Mrs. Potts began to leave but was interrupted by a voice.

"Two teacups? Why did you bring two?"

Mrs. Potts smiled and turned back towards him. He was standing at the table with the tea set, "Just in case you break one dear."

Rumplestiltskin looked at her questionably but she said nothing else and left. He wondered if she knew about Belle visiting him. 'Surely not,' he thought, 'the girl doesn't want her father to find out, and telling others could cause her secret to surface…Unless they're both spies. That must be it. But the girl hasn't visited me in over a day. Perhaps I'll never see her again.' As much as Rumplestiltskin didn't want to admit it, he saddened at that idea. Even though he thought she was her father's spy, he still enjoyed her company. He had spent most of his life being alone, and her presence seemed to make the loneliness disappear.

He went back to spinning, feeling down that he'd probably never see the girl again, but relieved. He would no longer have to be on his guard or wonder what she really wanted if she never visited again. Just when he was drifting back into his world of spinning to forget all his woes he heard a noise in the corner, looked up, and there she was. He used all his energy to hold back a smile, "Well, dearie, I thought you finally came to your senses and decided to stay away from the beast."

Belle smiled at him, "I'm sorry, I was busy and couldn't get away yesterday."

"Well it's no matter, I was doing fine without you."

"Oh come on, your happy I'm back."

Rumplestiltskin peered up at her from the side and smiled showing his sharp, yellow, teeth, "I'm not unhappy."

Belle was smug. She walked toward him, but noticed the tea set on the table. There were two cups and she knew it was Mrs. Pott's doing. She poured herself a cup. Rumplestiltskin came over and joined her.

"Mrs. Potts must've realized I visit you today so she brought two cups," Belle commented.

"I thought no one else knew of your visits."

Belle blushed, "Well she kindda figured it out. She smelled my perfume the other day. But don't worry! She won't tell. She's like a mother to me and she trusts my decisions. She wouldn't betray us to my father."

"Perhaps, perhaps she's in on your little deception to find out the monster's weaknesses!" He sneered at her pointing a finger in her face as he said it.

She just smiled and cocked her head to the side, "How many times do I have to tell you you're not a monster?"

"I don't know dearie, probably as many as it takes until you realize I am one."

"Or until you realize you're not."

Rumplestiltskin had no comeback. He just stood there scrutinizing her. Belle turned her gaze to her tea, "I…I saw you watching me the other day…from the window."

"And that made you uncomfortable, to know the beast was watching?"

Belle shot him a slightly angry glance for calling himself a beast again, "No, I'm just glad you're warming up to me."

"Maybe that's what I want you to believe, so I can gain your trust then skin you for your pelt!"

Belle gasped and her teacup tumbled from her grip.

Rumple smiled, "Just a quip, dearie, not serious."

Belle let out a sigh of relief and bent down to pick up the cup, "Oh no it's chipped! Mrs. Potts will be sore with me."

Rumplestiltskin gently took the cup from her hand and examined it, "I'm sure she'll understand, it's just a cup."

"Yes, you're right, I won't fret over it."

Rumplestiltskin set the cup down on the table, "I must return to work. Your father requires I make a certain amount of gold a day."

Belle's smile disappeared, "Do you want me to leave?"

"Do as you wish," he wanted her to stay, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

Belle chose to stay. She took her seat on the floor next Rumple and helped him bundle the gold. They didn't say much to each other, but instead enjoyed each other's company. Belle stayed through dinnertime, hiding when Mrs. Potts came to bring food.

"I thought she knew of your visits dearie!" Rumplestiltskin said, trying to get Belle to admit to something.

"She does, but if someone else came in with her, then there would be trouble for all of us."

"You could leave me be and not ever have to worry about it," he said playfully trying to show he didn't really want her to stop coming, without actually having to say it.

She understood, "Now what would be the fun in that? I really must be going however. My father will be wondering where I am."

"Just tell him you've spent the day in the beast's lair, he'll be overjoyed." Rumplestiltskin clasped his hands together in glee.

Belle giggled, "I'll be sure to do that." She managed to convince Rumple not to look as she went through the secret door. With some reluctance he eventually complied. The smile on her face didn't disappear through the rest of the night, and she couldn't wait until morning came when she could visit again. Rum was feeling the same way.


	9. Chapter 9: Names

The next morning, when Mrs. Potts brought up his breakfast, the first thing Rumplestiltskin noted was she brought a different tea set, "Where's the chipped cup?" he immediately piped up in an accusatory tone. He didn't know why he desired cup, he just knew he had to have it.

"I put it to be thrown away. No one wants to use a broken cup."

Rumplestiltskin began to get angry; he was not going to let that cup get thrown away, "Thrown away? No, you bring that cup to me now!" his voice rose with every word.

Mrs. Potts was not phased. She had dealt with temperamental men before, "Why on earth would you want a chipped cup?"

"Never mind why I want it, but know if you don't bring that cup to me you will not like the consequences!" Rumplestiltskin's face was completely filled with anger.

"You know I'm not your servant. You cannot just order me around. If you want the cup then I suggest you ask me gently and say please."

Rumplestiltskin clenched his fists at his sides. He was not use to people standing up to him and it was infuriating. Yet, he wanted that cup more than anything so he forced himself to calm down, "Will you bring me the cup…_please_?" he said through gritted teeth.

Mrs. Potts grinned, "Now, see was that so hard? I'll go retrieve it now."

When Mrs. Potts returned to the kitchen, Belle was there eating her breakfast. "Good morning, Mrs. Potts," she said cheerfully.

"Good morning dear," Mrs. Potts walked over to the counter and picked up the chipped teacup that had been set to throw out.

Belle saw it and jumped up, "Oh, please Mrs. Potts, don't be angry with Rum!"

Mrs. Potts looked confused, 'How did she know he got so angry at me over this cup?'

"It was my fault, I'm sorry. It was an accident. I didn't mean to drop the cup."

Realization hit Mrs. Potts. Rumplestiltskin's reaction to the cup made total sense now. Somehow he had grown attached to it because of Belle. She smiled at Belle, "Dear, I'm not angry. It's just a cup. Your Rum just insisted I bring this to him for his tea."

Belle was the one with a confused look now, "Why would he want a chipped cup?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"He was teasing me, which caused me to break it…but then…oh…" Belle blushed, embarrassed. She thought maybe he wanted the cup because it reminded him of her.

Mrs. Potts saw her blush, "I'll see you later then dear?"

Belle nodded and went back to eating.

It was later in the day before she had free time to go visit Rum. She stopped by her quarters first to grab a book she had started reading the night before.

Belle strolled into Rumplestiltskin's room with the book clutched to her chest, "Good afternoon, Rum."

He looked up from the wheel and she thought she saw a hint of a smile, "Hello, dearie, I take it you are well?"

"Yes very." Belle smiled to see he was drinking from the chipped cup, but said nothing about it. She had a seat on the floor next to him, "Why do you keep calling me dearie?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well you know my name, and you were pretty adamant about knowing it, but I've never heard you use it."

"I didn't think you'd want to give me that much power, _dearie_."

Belle smirked at him from the side, "I'd prefer it if you'd call me Belle. I don't care for dearie all that much. We are friends you know, I use your name, you can use mine."

"Now who said we are friends?" he said with a mischievous smile.

Belle just sighed, defeated, letting him have the last word. Instead of bundling the gold thread like she had the past times she visited, she opened her book and began to read.

"Not wanting to work today, dearie?"

Belle blushed, "I'm sorry, I started this book last night and fell asleep before I could finish. Books are my passion. I really want to know what happens, but I wanted to visit you as well. I didn't think you'd mind."

"Well I can tell you what happens."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, Once upon a time, there was a princess who wanted to find true love. One day a beast took her away from everyone she knows and love, until Prince Charming showed up to slay the beast and take her back to live happily ever after!"

Belle looked at him with playful aggravation, "Well that's not exactly what's happening."

"Oh but I'm sure it's some variation of that, whether it's far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, or a prince in disguise!"

"Well perhaps this one is different. Perhaps the princess will fall in love with the beast, and they'll live happily ever after."

"A beast never gets a happily ever after."

Belle could tell he was still teasing her, but she couldn't help but think he actually believed that, "I don't believe that. To me love is layered, love is a mystery to be uncovered. It doesn't matter if you're a prince or a beast or an ordinary person. Everyone deserves happiness…everyone deserves love."

"Well dearie, no one could ever love me," he said in a more serious manner.

"How about I read to you and see if I can prove you wrong?"

"Be my guest."

"I'll start from the beginning."

"There's no need."

"No, I don't mind. I can never get enough."

Belle turned her book back to chapter one and began, "Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle…"

Belle heard Rum humph and triumphantly giggle.

She shot him a please let me continue without interruptions look, "Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind…"

Belle continued reading. Rumplestiltskin sat quietly working and enjoying the sound of her voice. Several chapters later he realized the room was rather quiet and he felt something warm against his side. He looked down to find Belle's head resting on his thigh, sound asleep. The book had slipped from her hands and fallen open into her lap. He froze. He wasn't sure what to do. He was too uncomfortable to leave her there, yet he didn't want to wake her. She looked too peaceful. He would take her down to her room, but he still hadn't figured out her secret way of getting around, let alone he didn't know where her room was.

He decided on the only other option that came to mind. He gently slid a hand underneath her head to keep her from falling over when he stood up. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, the other under her knees, and lifted her off the floor. He could feel his heart beating faster and noticed he began to sweat. She smelled strongly of roses, and to him her scent was very intoxicating.

Rumplestiltskin walked over and gently laid her upon his bed. She stirred slightly but didn't wake. Even in her sleep she smiled. A couple chestnut curls fell about her face and he fought the urge unsuccessful to brush them behind her ear. His hand lingered on her cheek. Her skin was softer than it looked.

He stood up and went back to the spinning wheel. There were thoughts and feelings running through his mind that he had never felt before. They frightened him. 'I'm letting this girl get to me more than I would like. Soon I'll be telling her my secrets and her father will know my weaknesses. I need to be more careful.'

About an hour later, he could hear footsteps approaching. He knew it wasn't Mrs. Potts because she always brought his meals at specific times. He ran to Belle's side frantically to wake her, "Belle…Belle…wake up…"

Belle's eyes fluttered open to see Rumplestiltskin looking down at her. "Rum…you used my name…" she said in a quiet but sleepy tone and smiled.

"No, Belle, you must leave, your father's coming."

Belle bolted up and dashed out of the room just in time. She left her book behind and Rumplestiltskin quickly shoved it under the bed.

The door opened. Two guards entered first, followed by King Maurice.

Rumplestiltskin bowed, "Your majesty."

"Where you talking to someone?" the king barked.

"Just myself. It's rather lonely up here you know. Can make a man go mad!"

"Well if you were a man, then I might have pity, but that's not the case."

"What can I do for you your majesty?"

"I have an _errand_ for you. It's not pleasant, but giving your reputation, you should have no problems."

"Please, enlighten me."

"The kingdom of Aragroth started the Ogre Wars which caused our kingdom to almost fall to ruins. I want you to take care of it."

"And by take care of it do you mean…"

"Yes. The men and women who caused so much devastation need to pay for their actions."

"Very well your majesty."

With that the guards grabbed Rumplestiltskin by the shoulders and dragged him out. They threw him forcefully beyond the castle gates.

"You will return to me within three days, and you will return successful," King Maurice demanded.

"Yes, your majesty." The king went back inside leaving Rumplestiltskin to began his journey to Aragroth.


	10. Chapter 10: Arrival

Belle rushed back to her room as fast as she could, 'That was a close one. When did I fall asleep?' She spent a few minutes recounted her moments before sleeping. She must have dozed off while reading aloud, but she couldn't figure out how she ended up on Rumplestiltskin's bed. Her face turned bright crimson as she realized he must have carried her over there. The thought of his arms wrapped around her made the stomach butterflies return.

She slept well that night. She had wonderful dreams that involved both her and Rum. Sometimes he didn't look like himself. There were dreams where he no longer had his green gold skin, but looked more human. She found him very attractive either way. She awoke the next morning flushed. A red face on her seemed to be the norm recently. 'Attractive? When did I start thinking of Rum that way?' She shrugged it off as just being a dream, and not all dreams mean what they seem. At least that's what she told herself.

Belle went about her usual morning routine, and visited Rumplestiltskin's room after breakfast. To her surprise, he wasn't there. She began to worry. She searched all over the castle but couldn't find a trace of him. She even ran into her father at one point, but if he knew where Rumplestiltskin was, he never said anything. She searched until lunchtime with no luck. She decided she would give up for now and go help Mrs. Potts fix lunch.

Mrs. Potts was busy at the oven. She glanced up at Belle when she walked in, "Why hello my dear, why do you seem so down today?"

"Rum's not in his room, and I can't find him anywhere. I'm worried."

"Oh he's not here. Your father sent him on an errand last night."

"An errand? Where did he send him?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. I was just given orders not to take food up there until he returns."

"Do you know when that will be?"

"Should be another two days."

"Two days?" Belle sighed and looked down at the floor.

Mrs. Potts detected Belle's disappointment, "Don't worry my dear. He'll be back before you know it."

A tiny smile appeared on Belle's face, "I guess you're right. Do you need any help making lunch?"

"No, I'm almost done now, but you can come back later and help with dinner if you like."

Belle nodded, "That would be great."

After lunch, Belle decided she would read. Reading always made the time fly, and she so wanted to time to go by as fast as possible. She hated that she wouldn't see Rum for three days.

She remembered she had left her book in Rum's room, but chose not to retrieve it. She promised Rum that she would read it to him to prove him wrong, so that book would be saved for the two of them. She didn't have many books she hadn't read yet, so she picked out one of her favorites. 'Perhaps tomorrow Papa will let me go to the bookstore for some new books.'

She went outside to read while she still could. Winter would arrive soon, and she would not get so many chances to be outside. She did her best to concentrate on her book, but her thoughts kept wandering to Rumplestiltskin. 'What was my father making him do?' She had no idea. Her father had told her he was here to make their kingdom prosperous again, but she assumed that was what the gold was for.

It was getting late, so she came to a stopping point and went to help Mrs. Potts with dinner. That night she didn't sleep as well. She didn't have nightmares, but there was something that wasn't quite right, something that wasn't just because Rum was away, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

That evening, after supper, King Maurice was surprised to hear he had a visitor. It was rather late, so it was unusual. He walked to his throne room to greet whoever had arrived.

"Your majesty, may I present Queen Regina of Snowland," said the royal announcer. Regina came strolling in, in a very fancy long blue velvet ball gown. It showed off her figure very well. She took a bow, "Your majesty."

"Regina, so good to see you again," King Maurice stated.

"And you as well."

"I hope everything goes well in your kingdom?"

"It is more than fine."

"I heard about Snow White. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Regina made a fake, but convincing sad face, "Yes, I had a lot of trouble with her passing. Especially since my husband passed a few years ago."

"Yes, I couldn't imagine losing my only daughter. I lost my wife over ten years ago and not a day goes by that I don't mourn her."

Images of Daniel, a stable boy Regina had loved once upon a time, flashed in her mind, making her sadness more genuine, "It's something you never get over."

"I assume you are here to confirm the rumors?"

"Rumors? No, what ever do you mean? I've come to discuss some changes I would like to make to our kingdom's treaties. I'm sorry for arriving so late, but I've been traveling for over two days."

"So you haven't heard?"

"No, please enlighten me."

"I have done what no one else has been able to do. I have captured the dagger of the Dark One and now control him." Regina could tell by his voice he enjoyed bragging about it.

Regina gasped, "Surely you can't be serious? I must see it to believe it."

"He's not here at the moment. I've sent him on an errand, and he won't return for two days. However, I'm assuming you plan to stay a few days to discuss anything we need to address about the treaty?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Very well. You can see for yourself in a few days time. Till then I will have a room prepared for your stay."

"Thank you."

"Belle will be around in the morning. I'm sure you would be delighted to see her again. I know her and Snow were close."

"Yes, very. It will be nice to see her."

"Until the morning then."

"Until the morning." Regina bowed as King Maurice left the room.

The next morning Belle was greeted by her father before she went down to breakfast, "Papa! I was just coming to see you. Would it be possible for me to go to town today? I need some new books."

"Do you really not have enough?"

Belle giggled, "Papa, you know how much I love reading."

King Maurice smiled at his daughter, "Yes, but today will not be a good day. We have a visitor."

"A visitor?"

"Yes, Queen Regina arrived last night. She will be here for a few days. I trust you will provide her good company."

Belle smiled at her father but was not too thrilled. She never cared for Regina. Something about her rubbed Belle the wrong way. However, Regina had always been more than nice to Belle, so she couldn't be too upset, "Yes, Papa."

"Good, she should be down soon, and you can catch up with her at breakfast."

"I'm on my way down right now. Will you not be joining us?"

"No, I have some business to attend to. I will see you later."

"Ok, Papa. I love you," she leaned up, kissed her father on the cheek, and went to breakfast.

When Belle arrived to the dining area, Regina was already there.

Regina looked up from her glass, "Hello, Belle. I trust you are well."

"Yes, your majesty, and you?"

"I couldn't be better. And I've told you before, you can call me Regina."

Belle nodded, "I'm sorry about Snow White. I was very sad to hear of her death. She was my best friend."

Regina was getting tired of hearing about Snow White's death. She was very glad to be rid of her, but sick of having to pretend she cared, "Yes, dear it was very hard on me as well."

Belle had a seat, "What brings you to our kingdom?"

"I have some business to discuss with your father."

"Would it be about the new prisoner we have here?" Belle regretted her words as soon as she said them. The last thing she wanted to talk about to this woman was Rum.

Regina looked intrigued, "No dear, I didn't even know about him until I arrived last night. Have you met this prisoner they call the Dark One?"

"Only on the night Papa introduced him to the royal court. I haven't seen him since. My father keeps him locked up somewhere in the castle." Belle knew she was a bad liar so she really wished she could find a way to change the subject. 'Why did I have to bring it up in the first place?'

Luckily, Mrs. Potts bringing in the food interrupted their conversation. Belle sighed a sigh of relief. Regina did not bring Rum up again after Mrs. Potts left, and Belle was thankful. They spent the rest of their meal talking about idle gossip and things that were happening in their kingdom.

Belle went back to her room feeling more uncomfortable with Regina's presence than she ever had. Something told her Regina was up to something, but she didn't know what.

**a/n: If you were wondering, I'm kidda going with the more traditional story of snow white, where the queen thinks the pigs heart is really snow's for a while unlike the show when she figured it out immediately. Thanks for all the reviews and reading!**


	11. Chapter 11: Freedom

Rumplestiltskin never minded killing anyone, as long as the person deserved it, or threatened him or Bae. However what he had just done was unacceptable, even to his standards. He had managed to find a loophole in King Maurice's words to keep the children of the kingdom from coming to harm. Rumplestiltskin could never live with himself if he hurt a child. He would never be able to face Bae again, that is if he ever found him. If he harmed children, then he would probably find a way to take his own life, even though he knew that wouldn't be easy. Luckily it hadn't come to that, but he still couldn't get the images of the children's faces, knowing they were to be orphans for the rest of their lives, out of his mind. 'If I ever gain my freedom, he will _pay_.'

"You're back!" Belle exclaimed joyfully as she entered his room. She came to stand next to him. Belle noticed the change in Rumplestiltskin's demeanor immediately. He was staring out the window, and didn't even move to look at her when she entered. She noticed a glazed over look in his eyes and more pain than usual. Her smile disappeared, "Rum, what's wrong, did something happen?"

"No, Belle. But I would prefer to be alone today." He never glanced over at her.

"No! I'm not leaving you! I've never seen you like this before."

He was quiet, and eventually turned to look into her eyes. He knew she wouldn't leave. Not without an explanation. 'No, even if she is a spy, she doesn't need to have that burden put on her, to know what her father made me do. She's too sweet and innocent to be a part of that. If I did tell her, she would finally believe me to be a monster like I want her to, but then again, she'll know I wasn't in control of my actions. Her father was the monster in this. He was the puppeteer and I was the puppet.' "Your father…he made me do horrible things," was all he managed to say, trying to be as vague as possible.

"What kind of horrible things?"

"Belle it's best if you don't know ok?" he snapped at her, but he had to make a point, "Now leave me."

Belle stood there for a minute pondering what to do. She couldn't stand the thought of her father forcing Rum to do horrible deeds beyond his control. She could only imagine what they were. She had never known her father to be so evil. 'What has come over him? It's out of character.' She gently placed her hand on Rum's hand, which was resting on the windowsill.

Rum slowly glanced down at her hand caressing his. It was so beautiful, her skin so smooth, and complexion so rosy. He then noticed his hand under hers. It was nothing of the same. His skin was an ugly green gold color, and his nails were sharp and yellow. His skin was also rough. He wondered how she could even bare to touch him.

Suddenly she took his hand in hers, and he almost thought she wanted to hold hands if it weren't for her next statement, "C'mon Rum, I must get you out of here." She began tugging at him to follow her. She was very persistent and he gave in. For the first time she allowed him to see how she had been secretly getting around the castle, through a secret passageway.

"Belle where are you taking me?"

Belle began to jog through the corridors toward her destination dragging him along behind her, "I'm gonna set you free."

"What?"

"These tunnels, they don't just lead all over the castle, but to the outside world as well."

"Belle…" The was objection in his voice she thought, but she wasn't going to let him say no. 'Why would he want to stay a prisoner?'

"Belle…"

She ignored him and pulled him along faster, they were almost at to the exit.

"BELLE!"

"What?!" she stopped and faced him.

"I can't leave."

"What? Don't be ridiculous," she continued to pull him forward, but some sort of invisible barrier blocked him from taking a step onto the land outside of the castle grounds.

Belle stood outside the tunnel exit and peered at him, "But…how…why?"

"I am bound to stay within the castle grounds unless your father orders me elsewhere. And then I am obligated to return when my errand is through. I can't leave."

Tears formed in Belle's eyes, so he really was a prisoner. They stood there looking at each other until Belle embraced him in a hug, "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Rumplestiltskin was shocked by the hug but didn't pull away. He lightly placed his hands around her in return, "Hey look on the bright side."

Belle bent back and looked at him confused, "The bright side? How could any part of this be bright?"

"Why…now I know your secret!" he giggled impishly and took off to explore the tunnels.

The smile came back to Belle's face, "RUM!" she called after him. She began to chase him trying to catch up. Every once in a while she could hear his signature mischievous laugh echo through the hallways, but she could never find the source of it. She knew these halls better than anyone, if anyone else besides her where to know about them, yet he still managed to outsmart her.

After a while, Belle grew frustrated and exhausted. She returned to her room. Rum would come around when he was ready. She ventured to his room several times to see if he was there, but there was no sign of him. She hoped he would be smart enough to return before dinner was brought up to his room, but she couldn't stay to see.

She gave up for the night and went down to join her father for dinner. She barely said a word to him as they ate. Luckily he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, because Regina was there to carry on a conversation.

Belle returned to her room afterwards, to get ready for bed. She sat down at her mirror to brush her hair before bedtime. She thought about the day's events. She was depressed she couldn't give Rum the freedom he deserved.

"You know dearie, you shouldn't keep mirrors in your room, someone could be watching!"

Belle, startled, almost fell out of her chair. She looked into the mirror, and could see Rumplestiltskin lying on her bed, "You scared me! What are you doing here, and why are you on my bed?"

"Well, you took a nap on mine, thought I would return the favor."

Belle smiled and went back to brushing her hair. She thought about his first statement. "Who would want to watch me?" she inquired.

Rumplestiltskin stood up, grabbing a quilt off her bed, and made his way over to her, "Sorcerers, witches, warlocks, wizards," he bent down and whispered the last part in her ear, "and the Dark One."

Belle's breath heaved but she didn't turn around to face him, just watched him through the mirror. Belle suddenly became aware that she was dressed in nothing but her nightgown. Her cheeks turned red, and if he noticed he didn't say anything.

He draped the quilt over the mirror, "There now, we can have some privacy." He walked back over and returned to lying her bed.

Belle looked at him as if he was crazy for covering up the mirror. She obviously didn't believe what he said about mirrors, but she let him have his way, "So I guess now you know how I get around, I'm never gonna be rid of you am I?"

"Oh dearie, where you looking to get rid of me?"

Belle smiled showing she was joking, "I thought we were over that dearie stuff?"

"Said who?"

Belle stood up and walked over to him, "Well you've called me Belle the past few times, I just assumed."

"Now dearie, it's never good to assume."

"Stop calling me dearie…and get off my bed!" She grabbed one of his arms and tugged at it, but he didn't budge; he just lay there smiling ear to ear. She tugged at him some more until she finally realized he wasn't going to move. She huffed and sat in one of the chairs near the fireplace.

"Giving up so easily?" Rum asked.

Belle just glared at him, picked up a book, and started reading.

"Oh now you're ignoring me?"

Belle continued reading. Rumplestiltskin sat up to look at her. Eventually, he walked over to her chair, but she still ignored him.

He grabbed the back of the chair and pulled it backwards until it was pivoting on the two back legs. Belle squealed, steadied herself to keep from falling out, and tried to keep reading.

"Do I need to take the chair too?" he threatened.

More silence. He reached over and yanked the book from her grasp letting the chair fall back to all fours, "The book it is then."

He walked away from her flipping through the pages.

"Rum! Give that back!" Belle scrambled to her feet and ran towards him trying to take the book from him, with no luck. Now he was ignoring her.

Belle grunted and stomped her feet, "I'll just get another one then!"

She pranced off to retrieve another book from the shelf. As she went to reach for one, it disappeared. She looked confused, but went to grab another. It disappeared as well. She glanced over at Rumplestiltskin who was standing there reading her original book. She turned back to the bookshelf and saw there wasn't a single book left.

Belle was fed up. She stood there for a minute with her fists clenched watching him read. Suddenly she lunged at him; he toppled over onto the bed. She had him pinned, "Give me my books back!"

He grinned up at her. It was apparent he loved getting this kind of reaction out of her. Belle was so determined; it didn't even occur to her that she was on top of him.

"Feisty one. What'll you give me in return?"

"In return!? You took them from me in the first place!"

"Perhaps if you didn't sleep in the library you wouldn't have this problem."

"The libra…I don't live in the library! This is my room!"

"Then why all the books?"

"I told you the other day, books are my passion!"

"More of an obsession."

"Quit changing the subject and give me my books back."

"I told you dearie, I need something in return. I never give something for nothing. Everything comes with a price." Rum used his index finger to tap her nose.

"I don't have anything you'd want!"

"I'm fair. I can collect later. How about your first born?"

"My first born…what?! NO! I wouldn't give up a child for anything in the world!"

"Didn't think so, but thought I'd try."

"How bout I let you up?"

"Now dearie, if I wanted to get up you wouldn't have to let me."

Belle scowled at him as he just smiled back at her like a child who was getting his way. She refused to look away, but then he was gone leaving a puff of purple smoke behind. She fell to the bed now that there was nothing underneath her. She looked around the room but he was nowhere to be found. "Rum!" she called.

All was quiet then every book she owned fell around her in a pile like an avalanche. She was buried in them. "RUMPLESTILTSKIN!"

The books flew up into the air and floated over to their original places. Belle sighed, defeated, and flopped back on the bed. She closed her eyes for a second, until she felt the weight of one more book land on her; the book she had been reading by the fireplace. "Goodnight dearie," she looked up but he was already gone.

Belle smiled to herself and went to pull the quilt off the mirror. 'So silly.'

Belle realized she may not have given Rumplestiltskin the freedom she wanted to, but she had given him another type of freedom. No longer was he confined to his room, but showing him the secret passages allowed him to roam the castle as he pleased. And this freedom had shown her a side of him she didn't know existed. It had unlocked another layer to him, a playful one. And she liked it.


	12. Chapter 12: Promise

Regina watched as the princess climbed into bed as smitten as she could be. Regina knew it was because of Rumplestiltskin. Ever since Belle had brought him up at breakfast the other day, she sensed there was something going on, but tonight had proved it.

Regina had watched as the girl was brushing her hair. She saw the look on Belle's face and the color of her cheeks when Rumplestiltskin was so close, whispering in her ear. The girl appeared to have feelings for him. And from the looks of it, Rumplestiltskin wasn't too far behind her. 'Of course he covered up the mirror. He knew I would be watching, or at least that there was a chance that I was watching. He knows me too well.' She was not happy.

Many years ago when Regina was still Rumplestiltskin's apprentice, she had offered herself to him freely and he turned her down. A beast of a man who could not gain love from anyone, much less a woman, turning her down. She never understood it. She was a very attractive woman, the fairest in the land. What more could he ask for? It infuriated her.

The next day, Regina was quietly eating her breakfast alone in the dining room; when King Maurice came down to greet her. "Good morning Your Majesty," he said.

Regina looked up, "Why you don't have to call me that, Maurice. We are both equals."

"Yes, I apologize. It's just a habit. I hope the accommodations have been to your liking?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I've come to inform you the beast has returned."

Regina stopped eating and a smirk appeared on her face, "Oh?" she said innocently. She knew from the night before Rumplestiltskin had returned.

"Yes, you will be allowed to see him after lunchtime today. Sir Lucan will escort you there. Then you will see for yourself what an accomplishment I have achieved."

"I look forward to it."

"I'll leave you to it then," Maurice went to leave, but had one last thing to say, "Oh and there's no need to be frightened. He can't harm you unless I order him to. He's completely under my control."

"That's good to know. Good day."

"Good day to you too," King Maurice took his leave.

Regina smiled to herself as she finished her meal. She could not be more thrilled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle strolled into Rumplestiltskin's room at her normal time. She was in a very good mood. She had enjoyed the playful side of Rum she saw the night before, and hoped she would see it again. Rumplestiltskin was spinning just like any other day and smiled when she came in. She could see he was in a good mood as well.

"I half expected to find you missing again today," Belle teased.

"Contrary to what you may think dearie, I do not have a lot of free time. I must meet my gold quota for your father or he may grow suspicious."

Belle frowned at the thought. She had a seat on the floor and started bundling gold thread. Rum had been in such a good mood the night before she didn't want to talk about a sore subject. She tried to think of something to veer the conversation to, but he spoke first.

"So dearie tell me, if you thought freeing me was as easy as letting me back out into the world, why did you not do so before?"

Belle blushed, "I…uh…I was being rather selfish really."

Rumplestiltskin looked at her puzzled trying to decide if she was making up a lie to cover that she was her father's spy, or actually telling the truth.

"You intrigued me from the first time I saw you. I wanted to get to know you. I feared if I let you go I'd never see you again, that you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me. I thought…maybe…if I gained your trust first…your friendship…it would be different."

He continued scrutinizing her all the while trying to ignore the funny feeling that was bubbling up inside of him. 'No one ever wanted to get to know me.' "You sure your not in it for the power dearie? Everyone wants power."

"Oh I don't care about that. I hate that my father is using you in such a way. I…"

Belle was interrupted by the sounds of the locks. She swiftly retreated.

The door opened and Regina strutted in. Rumplestiltskin was not surprised. He had actually thought she would have visited sooner. He continued to spin.

Regina sneered at him as if she was the one holding him prisoner. She walked over to the tea set and poured herself a cup of tea. She used the un-chipped cup, but she took note of the chipped one, "Two cups Rumple, you must've been expecting me."

"What do you want Regina?"

"I just wanted see if the rumors were true. Tell me Rumple, how did you finally let yourself get caught, especially by someone so idiotic as Maurice?"

"It matters not, dearie," Rumplestiltskin gave her an evil look wishing she would take the hint and leave. He never enjoyed her presence.

"You know if you just took me up on my offer a long time ago, you might not be in this predicament."

"I would rather be here in this prison than anywhere with you."

"Suit yourself Rumple. I'll have control over you soon enough. Now that Maurice has the dagger, I'm just one step closer than before."

"No matter how much you wish it, you will never control me. King Maurice would never give up so much power."

Regina leaned in through the bars of the spinning wheel, "We shall see," she sneered. She set her teacup down and left almost as soon as she had arrived.

Belle came back in once the coast was clear. She had heard the whole conversation.

"I thought you were gone for the day, dearie."

"Don't call me that anymore."

"Oh, still on that are we?" he grinned.

Belle marched up to him looking him straight in the face. She was as serious as she could be and a bit angry. He had never seen her angry before. "I mean it Rumplestiltskin. I'm not joking this time. You will not call me dearie anymore. To hear you call her the same nickname you use for me, it's…it's…well it doesn't make me feel good!"

"I call everyone dearie, _dearie_." He said in a lower tone than normal.

"If you continue to call me that, putting me on the same level as _that_ woman, you will regret it. I'll leave. You'll never see me again, and all you'll have left is a chipped cup. I'm your friend Rumplestiltskin, whether you like it or not, and you're mine too whether you want to admit it or not. Tell me, what's your choice?"

He glared at her with stone cold eyes, "Very well."

Belles features softened and the anger dissipated. She didn't think he'd give in so easily, and hoped he'd stick to it. She resumed bundling the gold as he spun it.

Belle sat quietly for a while wanting to speak her mind, but she was afraid of what Rum might say.

"You've been so quiet dearest, not still mad are we?"

Belle smiled. She liked dearest so much better even if it was similar to dearie, "No, I'm not mad, I was just thinking."

"And what about?"

"Regina, you knew her before?"

"Yes, we go way back. I take it you know her too or you wouldn't be so angry with me over a nickname?"

"Yes. Snow White and I were best friends…that is until she died." Belle saddened.

"Oh she's not dead dearest. The Queen just doesn't know it."

Belle looked up at him surprised, "What?"

"No. She's been living with seven dwarfs in the woods somewhere, letting the queen think she is dead."

Belle was hopeful. The thought of her friend still being alive was wonderful, "How do you know?"

"She came to me for a potion once. A potion to forget her true love."

"Why would she want to do that? It doesn't sound like Snow." Belle had always known Snow to be a dreamer. One who waited for her true love to come. She couldn't imagine her wishing to forget him.

"Not my job to ask dearest, I'm just the dealmaker."

"Oh," she remembered the first night she met Rum, he had told her people always came to him for deals. She was learning more about him everyday but still the question she really wanted to ask was tugging at her.

"I sense there's still something else on your mind," Rumplestiltskin inquired.

Belle decided she would just say it, "Were you and her…I mean Regina…you know…"

Rumplestiltskin burst out into a laughing fit. When he calmed he spoke, "Ah, do I detect a hint of jealousy? Surely not! But still, I never touched that witch, nor would I. She tried many times, but she never cared for me, just my power."

Belle sighed a sigh of relief. She didn't know what had come over her. 'Jealousy? Could I be jealous?' She wasn't sure but she was glad her fear was not true, "Power. That's what my father wanted you for as well."

"Power goes to people heads. I should know; I possess the most in all the realms."

"Rum? How is it my father can keep you confined to the castle, to order you around? He doesn't possess magic."

Rumplestiltskin was quiet and his facial expressions seemed depressed.

"It has to do with that funny looking dagger doesn't it?"

He nodded, "Whosoever possesses the dagger, controls the Dark One."

"So if you were to get it back then you would be free?"

"I would have my free will back, yes."

Belle thought for a moment, then stood so she could look him in the eye, "Then I'll find it for you. I'll do everything I can."

"Your father has hidden it well. You may never find it."

"I will, even if it is not until the day I become Queen when he has to pass it down to me, I will find it and I will set you free, but on one condition."

Rumplestiltskin smirked, amused, "You sure are turning out to be the deal maker yourself aren't you?"

Belle giggled, "Well wasn't it you who told me that everything comes with a price?"

"Quick learner, very well, name your price."

Belle put a hand on his shoulder and looked deep into his eyes, "Promise me, you won't harm my father. Promise me, and I promise I'll find the dagger and give you your freedom."

As he looked back into her deep blue eyes, something told him she was telling the truth. Something told him that maybe she really wasn't a spy. The sincerity in her voice was unmistakable. As much as it pained him to say it, after all King Maurice had made him do, and what he may make him do in the future, Rumplestiltskin found himself uttering two little words, "I promise."


	13. Chapter 13: Kiss

The next day Belle began her search for Rumplestiltskin's dagger. She honestly had no idea where to start. The castle was so big; her father could have hidden it anywhere that is if it was in the castle at all. She started in the throne room when no one else was around. She looked for secret hiding places and underneath furniture. In other rooms, she dug through cabinets, bookshelves, and drawers.

After hours of searching she decided to take a break. 'It wouldn't be this easy. I'm not going to just find it stuffed in a drawer.' She sat for a while and thought where she should be looking. 'My father would obviously keep it in a place no one else knows about, and a place where he could easily access it if he needed to.' She decided she would have to search the rooms he spent the most time in, extensively, his study, his quarters, and his common room. If it was anywhere in the castle, then it would be there. Searching them would be the hard part. Her father spent most of his time in those areas, and she couldn't let him catch on to what she was doing.

It was mid afternoon when Belle finally chose to call it a day. She wouldn't be able to search her father's rooms, and she also hadn't gone to see Rum yet. As silly as it was, she was missing him. She left to go visit him for as long as she could before dinner.

"I didn't think you were coming to visit me today," Rumplestiltskin said as she entered.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of the time. I was searching for your dagger," her face reflected dissapointment.

"No luck then dearest?"

Belle frowned and shook her head.

"Well I told you it wouldn't be easy."

"I know, but I will find it."

Rumplestiltskin just chuckled and returned to work. This time though he wasn't spinning gold. He was working at the lab desk. Belle noticed many of the vials were now filled with different colored potions. Some even glowed.

"Oh!" she exclaimed walking over to them, "So pretty! What are you making?"

"Just a series of potions your father ordered me to create."

Belle chose to ignore the part about her father, so instead reached over to grab one of the glowing potions.

"I wouldn't touch that, if I were you dearest."

Belle went to set the vial back down, but instead it slipped from her fingers. As she tried to catch it her hand landed on the broken glass leaving a deep cut with some of the potion soaking into her wound.

Tears immediately began to fall as she clutched her injured hand. The pain was more intense than a normal cut, and she accounted it to the magic potion that had seeped in her wound.

Rumplestiltskin gently took her hand in his and examined her cut.

"That hurts!" Belle cried trying to squirm her hand away.

"If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much," he said gently. She did as he said. He used his other hand to gently stroke her cut. Belle watched as the blood disappeared and the cut began to fade until the skin appeared as good as new. However, the incredible amount of pain was still present. Belle looked Rumplestiltskin in the eyes, with tears streaming down her face. He seemed to understand. He pulled her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to it. When he pulled away purple smoke rose from where the wound had been in her hand and the pain dissipated.

Rumplestiltskin wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks, "There now, good as new."

Belle examined her hand thoroughly and saw he was right. She was surprised, "You can heal?"

"Yes. And good thing too. You are rather clumsy my Belle, and a bit too curious!" he grinned at her.

Belle smiled, and looked down at her newly healed hand. She found her fingers brushing the spot where his lips had been. Now that she wasn't in so much pain it registered with her that he had kissed her hand. Her blush came on full force, and her heart began to beat faster, "Curiosity has always been my weakness," she said trying to avoid his gaze so he wouldn't see her red face.

"Well if I ever needed to defeat you, I'd know exactly how to do it! Just leave a closed box out and you just couldn't help but open it!" he quipped and did what Belle thought was a small dance.

Belle laughed and smiled so sweetly at him, "Thank you."

"It's no matter."

That evening, King Maurice was standing on the balcony to the common room, when he was joined by Regina.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," he said greeting her.

"Regina, _please_. How long have we known each other Maurice? You don't have to address me as Your Majesty," Regina had a shawl wrapped around her shoulders because of the cool night air, but still had a fair amount of cleavage exposed. She came to stand next to King Maurice.

"You're right, I guess we've known each other almost nine years. Forgive me."

"No need to apologize. You were just being polite."

"I assume you are here to discuss the changes you would like to make to our treaty?"

"Business can wait. Why don't we just catch up? It has been a long time." Regina turned where she was facing Maurice, and leaned against the balcony, "So tell me how did you manage to capture the Dark One?"

He chuckled, "I don't reveal my war tactics all that easily."

"Fair enough, but know you can trust me," Regina smiled, placed a hand on his arm, and slowly moved it downwards as she spoke, "I always loved a man who takes what he wants," Maurice began to notice how the distance between the two was getting smaller, "A man whose not afraid to do what is required of him. A man with _power_."

In that moment their lips almost met, but Maurice pulled away along with his gaze from her eyes, "Regina I…"

"Is something wrong? Do you not find me attractive?" Regina acted disappointed.

"Oh no, it's not that. It's just I haven't been with anyone since my wife."

"Oh."

There were a few minutes of uncomfortable silence then Regina spoke up again, "Well do you not have a desire to move on? To find happiness?"

"No it's not that. It's just…Belle. I've never dated again for her sake."

"Well I'm sure she'd want you to be happy."

"Yes, she is a wonderful girl. Always thinks about others before herself."

Regina gazed out onto the kingdom below, "I know. She and Snow were so close. I was able to get to know her over the years. She feels like my own daughter. I never had children of my own you know."

Maurice looked back over at Regina, who smiled weakly at him, "Yes, I'm sorry. I can't imagine. And then to lose the only daughter you knew even though she was your stepdaughter. Belle really is the closest thing you have left to a child."

Regina looked away, tears formed in her eyes, "Yes, she is."

Maurice gently grabbed her chin and moved her face to where she was looking into his eyes, "I'm sorry you don't get to see her as often."

Regina let a tear fall, "I understand. Running a kingdom requires time. It's hard to find the extra minutes to spend with those you care about."

They stood there looking into each other's eyes and eventually closed the distance between them, this time letting their lips meet.


	14. Chapter 14: Feelings

Many thoughts were racing through Rumplestiltskin's mind as he stood staring out his window the next morning. He was struggling with feelings he had never felt before, and these feelings were surfacing because of Belle. They had always been there. Ever since the moment they met there was something about her, but it wasn't until he stopped believing she was her father's spy that they kicked in full force. He didn't want to admit to himself what they truly might mean. After all, when his son, Bae, had disappeared through the portal, and he being the coward he was, was too scared to follow, he had sworn he would never love anything or anyone else. To admit it was love would be to go back on his word. He didn't want to go back on his word. He had dedicated his life to finding his son. Falling in love would mean venturing off that path; it would create a weakness he could not afford.

Yet, Rumplestiltskin knew he was indulging himself a bit. He didn't have to kiss her hand to heal her. He could have just waved a hand over it and all would have been good as new. However, he did it anyway. She never shuddered at his touch and he couldn't help but notice the bright crimson her face turned when he did. 'Even with what I thought I saw, or how much she welcomes my touch, I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything…but a monster,' he sighed. He really didn't know what to do. He couldn't get her out of his head.

Belle couldn't remember exactly when the nightmares started but she was sure it was around the time when Regina had first arrived to the castle. She hated the nightmares. Not only did they seem so real, but also they took away the wonderful dreams she use to have of Rumplestiltskin.

'Rumplestiltskin,' she silently sighed dreamily as she leaned out onto the windowsill with her elbows thinking about him. At least her daydreams she could control. She had started daydreaming about him more and more, especially after he had kissed her hand to heal the wound. The feel of his lips on her skin had sent her reeling. They were much softer than she imagined and she couldn't help herself but wonder what it would be like to feel them on her own lips. Something about him had always drawn her to him, but now it was getting ridiculous. The feelings she was having were very foreign to her. She had never felt like this about anyone before, and wasn't exactly sure what it was that she was feeling. She honestly didn't know what to do. She couldn't get him out of her head.

Belle continued searching for the dagger for days with no luck. She also noticed Regina was staying longer than she had intended. Belle felt the Queen was overstaying her welcome, but she knew she had no say in the matter. However, she was oblivious to the relations that were developing between her father and Regina.

Belle went to visit Rum ever day, but found sometimes he wasn't always in his room. She was slightly disappointed on the days he was not there, but figured he was off exploring the castle with his newfound freedom she had given him. Part of her wished she could guide him. She made a note to herself that she would ask if maybe she could join him.

When Belle went down for breakfast, she was agitated Regina was there as well. She couldn't be rude, so she joined her. Unsure of anything to say the two ate quietly for a bit. Belle preferred it that way. She really didn't like the woman, especially after finding out she had thrown herself at Rum.

Regina finally ended the silence, "So, my dear, you father hasn't forced you to marry yet?"

Belle smiled, "Oh, no. He's always told me I was free to choose my own husband, that he would never force me into an unwanted marriage."

"Still, have you not found anyone to your liking? Have there not been many suitors come to call?"

Rumplestiltskin popped into her mind, but the image of him fled as soon as it had appeared. She knew Regina couldn't be trusted, and she didn't want to give anything away. Besides, even if she wanted to, her father would never allow her to marry him. It was a hopeless dream, "No, there have been plenty, I just haven't found _the one_, yet."

"Surely there must be somebody?"

Belle started getting uneasy. Regina was prying to much in her personal life, and she couldn't shake the feeling that maybe she knew something; that maybe there was something specific she wanted to hear.

"No, no one," Belle's eyes went to her oatmeal, and she mindlessly swirled it around with her spoon.

"Well, my dear. I wouldn't wait too much longer to choose. Your father may be understanding, but you are still the princess. He's not going to wait for you forever. Sooner or later you'll have to be married."

Belle sighed. She couldn't stand to be around this woman any longer. She politely excused herself, and took her bowl to the kitchen.

Regina's signature evil grin appeared as soon as Belle left the room. She could tell the girl was hiding something, and she was pretty sure it had to do with Rumplestiltskin, 'Well we just can't let that go on now can we?' she thought to herself and suppressed a chuckle.

Mrs. Potts was in the kitchen when Belle walked in. She saw how nervous Belle was, "What's troubling you my dear?"

"Oh, it's just Queen Regina. She kept asking me these uncomfortable questions about finding a husband. I couldn't help but feel she knew something but I don't know what."

"You don't think she knows about your visits to Rumplestiltskin do you?"

"I don't see how. I've never been caught, and I'm sure if she did my father would be the first to know. And I would know if he knew. That wouldn't go over very well."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her I haven't found _the one_ yet, which is the truth."

"Are you sure?"

Belle looked at Mrs. Potts questionably, "What do you mean? You think I have?"

"I can see it in your eyes."

"See what?"

"Something there that wasn't there before."

"What's there, Mrs. Potts? I don't understand."

Mrs. Potts just smiled, "You'll figure it out soon enough. Now run along dear, I have a lot to do today."

Belle bid her goodbye and made her way up to Rum's room. She hoped he would be there this time. To her delight he was. Belle walked in and beamed at him, "Well now, have you been ignoring me?"

"Ignoring you? Why whatever do you mean?" Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but smile.

"I've come to see you many times the past several days and you can never seem to be found. Tell me. Is my father forcing you to run errands, or have you been exploring?"

Rumplestiltskin leaned over and spoke with his face squinted up, "I may have been exploring a bit."

Belle giggled at his mannerisms, "Silly man. I've missed you. Why don't you take me with you? It is my castle after all. I could be your guide."

Rumplestiltskin straightened back up and examined Belle. There was something about the sparkle in her eyes recently, something he never noticed, something about the way she was looking at him right that moment. 'She's never looked at me that way before.' The smile never faded from his face, "Well would it make you happy if we took a stroll right now?"

Belle being playfully cautious gave him a look that said she didn't trust him, but in a good way, "And you're sure you won't leave me like last time? I don't want to spend all day hunting you down."

"You have my word," he said sincerely. He held out his arm for her to take and she did gladly.

They conversed as they strolled through the tunnels. Belle enjoyed being so close to him, and kept her grip tight for fear he might teasingly run away again. Rumplestiltskin had butterflies in stomach that he couldn't seem to get to go away. She seemed to snuggle closer to him as they walked, which didn't help.

"So how long have you been using these tunnels to sneak around dearest?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"I discovered them when I was twelve. Ever since then I've learned them inside and out. I know all their secrets."

"I highly doubt that."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"These tunnels are more than just a maze. They house more secrets than you will ever know. Unfortunately I don't know much about them besides their history. I've been exploring the tunnels more than the castle to learn more about them. Do you know what they were used for?"

"No."

"They use to build these secret tunnels in old castles when wars were extremely common. They led to every room and the outside world so that the royal family could escape unnoticed in the event of an attack. No one but the king or queen would know of the escape route. The secret would be passed down the blood lines."

"So do you think my father knows?" Belle looked concerned.

"I doubt it. They are assumed to not exist anymore. Most castles that had them were destroyed during the Ogre Wars. This is the first one I've come across. That's why I never caught on to how you so sneakily got around."

Belle smiled, "Well I least I had you fooled, if only for a little while."

"Yes, a very hard thing to do indeed. I give you credit for that one my Belle."

Belle put her head against his shoulder as they kept walking. She loved it when he used her name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maurice I can't help but notice Belle is still unwed," Regina commented as she wandered into the common room.

"Oh yes. I've always told her she's free to choose her own suitor. I've never tried to push anything on her," King Maurice explained. He looked up at Regina and couldn't help but gawk at her beauty. She was wearing yet another long slender ball gown which showed off her curves and a little too much cleavage.

"But she's nearing 21 isn't she?" Regina's voice seemed concerned.

Maurice nodded.

"It will soon be to late for her to marry if you wait too much longer."

"Yes, I know, but I feel bad for even considering an arranged marriage."

"Don't, she's the princess. She knows her duty. It is her job to unite two kingdoms. You've given her plenty of time. If she hasn't found someone by now she may never. Besides, she's been given more privileges than any other princess. Most are just wed as soon as they become of age. You did her a favor by letting her choose, and how does she repay you? By choosing no one."

"I never thought about it like that. It makes sense, but still…"

"How bout this: Why don't you give her a deadline, say her 21st birthday. If she hasn't chosen anyone by then, then chose for her. Seems fair to me."

Maurice pondered Regina's suggestion, "When you put it that way, it does. I'll speak to her tonight."

"Trust me. She'll understand."


	15. Chapter 15: Marriage

Belle joined her father and Regina for dinner that evening. The meal was pleasant, as was the conversation. When her father was around, Regina wasn't as nosy and Belle was thankful. After dinner, she was headed to her room when her father stopped her.

"Belle may I speak to you?" King Maurice asked, gesturing for her to follow him.

"Yes, of course," Belle interlocked her arm with her father as they walked through the hallway.

"How have you been my dear? I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend much time with you lately. I've been rather busy."

"I understand; you have a kingdom to run."

"Yes, a kingdom that will one day be yours."

Belle began to worry where this conversation was leading too, "I know Papa."

"Next month is your 21st birthday my dear."

"It is, Papa."

"And it's reached a point where we need to have that discussion."

"What discussion?" Belle stopped and looked at him quizzically.

"You know what I speak of. Most princesses your age have been married for a while by now."

"But Papa, you know I haven't found anyone I want to marry. You always told me it was my choice."

"Yes, you're right. However, when I told you that, I assumed you would have found someone by now. Tell me, none of the suitors over the years have been to your liking? What are you looking for? They've all been very fine gentlemen. Some of them handsomest in the all the lands."

Belle smiled, "I want true love, adventure, a man who will cherish me every day. Those men were nice and handsome all right, but they're not for me."

"Belle, real life is not like the tales in your books. You'll never find the type of love they describe. You need to get your head out of the books and choose someone more reasonable. It's time for you to settle down. I'm giving you until your 21st birthday to find a man of your choosing, or I'll be doing it for you."

"But, Papa!"

"Belle! Now I'm being more than fair. You've had a chance to find someone suitable and have yet to do so. You have duties as the princess and you will fulfill those duties. That's the final word."

Belle worked to hold back her tears as she watched her father storm away. She rushed up to Rumplestiltskin's room, but he wasn't there. 'Of course the one time I need someone to talk to he's not around.'

She flung herself on his bed and began to cry uncontrollably into his pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maurice joined Regina on the balcony.

"How did she take it?" Regina asked concerned.

"Not well. But you're right. She'll be to old to marry if I wait any longer. I've told her she has until her birthday to choose for herself otherwise I chose for her," Maurice said.

"And that's more than fair. She's already had plenty of time, she should be grateful."

"Yes she should. However, what if I have to choose for her? I wouldn't know how to pick the right man…"

"Well, I know of a very handsome young prince who I think your daughter would like very much."

"Oh?"

"Yes. We could invite him to the Masquerade Ball you hold every year and see how well they get along. The ball is in a couple of weeks isn't it?"

"Yes, I almost forgot. I need to start on the preparations."

"And we won't tell her why we invited him. She needs to think it's her idea. It will save you a lot of heartache later."

Maurice smiled, "I'm glad you're here to help look after Belle's well being."

"Yes I don't want her to die an old maid like me." Regina acted a little depressed.

"You're not going to die an old maid."

Regina laughed, "My first husband died two years into marriage, and I'm nearing the age where no man will want me."

"Nonsense. What about your second husband?"

"Second husband? What are you saying Maurice?"

Maurice took both Regina's hands in his and looked into her eyes, "I'm saying, will you marry me Regina?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle waited a long time for Rumplestiltskin to return. She spent the whole time sobbing intermittently. Yet a couple hours past and there was still no sign of him. It was late so she departed to her room. The nightmares came again that night and in full force too. Belle would fight to wake up from them but it got harder and harder. She tried her best to stay awake for as long as she could, but it was no use. Eventually she would drift back into dreamland and return to the nightmares within.

Rumplestiltskin rarely slept. When he did, it wasn't for long periods of time. However, that night he was exhausted. He had been searching for the dagger as well. When he got into his bed, he noticed his pillow was damp. He was confused until he noticed a familiar scent, roses: Belle's perfume. She had been in his room when he wasn't there, and she had been on his bed. 'But why? What has she been doing?'

Even though it was late, and he was almost positive she was already asleep, he crept down to her room to see her. Just as he expected he found her fast asleep in her bed. He knew he should probably leave, but couldn't. He found himself walking over to her bed. He leaned with one arm against her bedpost and watched her as she slept. The moon shone through her window and fell onto her face just perfectly, highlighting her beauty. She looked so peaceful lying there sleeping, so beautiful. He had the urge to stroke her cheek but ignored it. He went to leave but he was stopped when she spoke. Thinking she had awoken, he turned to apologize.

However, she wasn't awake, she was dreaming, and talking in her sleep. "Rum…Rum…please…"

Rumplestiltskin gasped, she was dreaming of him. "Save me…she's got me…Rum…"

'She?' He walked back over to her and noticed her facial features. She wasn't dreaming, she was having a nightmare.

"Belle…Belle…wake up…" He gently shook her on the arm.

Belle, startled from the dream, shot up and the first thing she saw was Rumplestiltskin leaning over her. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him and he was sure she was angry that he was watching her while she slept. Instead of yelling at him though, she threw her arms around him, pulled him close, and nuzzled into his neck, "Rum…you came for me…you finally came for me…" she began sobbing quietly, "Oh Rum, it was so horrible…"

In return, he wrapped his arms around her and softly rubbed her back, "Shh…it was just a dream. Don't worry." He didn't know what she spoke of, and did not want to ask because she was already very shaken up about it.

They just sat there for several minutes and Rumplestiltskin held her until she finally calmed down. He leaned back to look into her eyes. "It's late now, you should go back to sleep."

"No…please, stay with me? I don't think I can be alone right now."

Rumplestiltskin hesitated for a moment, but gave in as he saw the fear reflected in her royal blue eyes. He nodded and could feel her tension melt away. She slid over to make room for him. He slowly climbed into her bed, very unsure of his choice. Belle didn't seem uneasy at all, and curled up into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Rumplestiltskin relaxed a bit when he saw the smile had returned to her face. He wrapped an arm around her and she sighed contently.

"Rum please don't leave me to die in the hands of her…"

He didn't know what made him say it, and still didn't know what she was referring to but quietly uttered, "I will always come for you." Belle fell into a dreamless sleep in Rumplestiltskin's arms as he whispered gentle reassurances in her ear.


	16. Chapter 16: Nightmare

"Oh Rumple, you've grown sloppy," Regina ridiculed. She stood before the vanity mirror in her room. She had seen everything that had went on that night. She already knew of Belle's nightmares, but this, this was new. Rumplestiltskin had come to Belle's room just to watch her, then comforted her, and spent the night with her. True, she couldn't hear much of the things Rumplestiltskin said to Belle because he spoke barely above a whisper. However, she could take an educated guess.

It infuriated Regina to know he had taken a fancy to this girl. Rumplestiltskin didn't care for love, which was one reason she had backed off so easily when he turned down her advances. She wanted him; she wanted his _power_. Together they could do anything. If she couldn't have him then no one would.

Rumplestiltskin made sure to leave Belle before dawn broke and she awoke. As he was exiting her room he noticed he had forgotten one very important thing. He had forgotten to cover Belle's mirror up. It hadn't even occurred to him. He had let himself become so entranced with Belle that he had made a very serious mistake. A mistake he knew he would probably have to pay for later.

It was dark in the room, but Rumplestiltskin knew some that almost everything could still be seen and definitely heard. He glared in the mirror as he walked out; he knew she was watching. She was always watching. He would have to remember not to be so careless next time.

Belle awoke the next morning feeling more refreshed than she had in weeks. She stretched then looked over to see if Rumplestiltskin was awake, but found her bed empty. She thought for a moment, 'I could have dreamed everything. Perhaps he was never here. But I'm sure... It had felt so real. Everything: his touch, his words, his warmth. But then again the nightmares have also felt real.'

After getting dressed and eating she ventured up to his room. He was spinning at the wheel and seemed more content than usual. She had noticed recently he was happier at times and less depressed. He smiled when he looked up and saw her.

"Did you come to my room last night?" Belle inquired.

"Did I? Now what makes you ask that?" Rumplestiltskin said in a soft tone.

Belle had her arms crossed. She rubbed her forearms as she walked to glance out the window. Her eyes were distant as she spoke, "I've been having these horrible nightmares for a while now. They're always the same. I'm locked up all alone in this funny looking dungeon. In the dream I know I've been there for a long time, but I don't know why I'm there. I always call for y…someone to come rescue me, but no one ever does," Belle paused and shivered, "And then there are the eyes."

Rumplestiltskin stood, strode over, and placed his hands on her shoulders from behind, "Eyes?"

Belle nodded and stared at the ground, "A woman's eyes, I can't tell whose, but she comes periodically and just stares at me through a peephole."

"And these…dreams…when did they start?"

"I think around the time Regina arrived to the castle, but that's just coincidence right? I mean, I dislike the woman, but there's no way she could be responsible."

Rumplestiltskin stood there pondering Belle's words, 'Coincidence indeed,' he thought to himself.

Belle noticed his silence, "Rum?"

"Oh yes, it seems like a coincidence."

Belle turned around to face him, "But then last night, you were there, at least I think you were, and you soothed me back to sleep. The nightmares disappeared after you came. I was able to rest."

"It seems you've found a way to rid yourself of them, but I have to say I never thought that dreaming of one monster would be what you needed to rid you of another!" Rumplestiltskin quipped in his usual high-pitched tone.

Belle smiled at him, "How many times do I have to tell you you're not a monster? And why won't you just admit you were in my room last night?"

Rumplestiltskin just looked at her unwilling to give anything away, "You know dearest, you were in my room yesterday evening when I wasn't here. Tell me…what were you doing to get my pillow all wet?"

The smile faded from Belle's face and she averted her gaze, "Oh…uh…I'm sorry. I was…I was…crying."

Rumplestiltskin suddenly wanted to gather her in his arms and make all her woes go away, but instead he chose a different route, "And you thought the best place to do that would be on my bed?" he said a little harsher than he intended.

Belle looked back up at him, with anger in her eyes, "Well, I'm sorry I really needed someone to talk to! And of course you weren't here!"

She tried to storm out of the room, but he grabbed her by the arm, "I'm here now if you still want to talk," his tone was gentler now.

She sighed and wandered over to his bed to sit, grabbing a cup of tea first. He poured one as well in his chipped cup and sat next to her waiting for her tale.

Belle kept her eyes on her teacup, "My father says I have to choose a husband by my twenty-first birthday which is in a month, otherwise he'll choose for me."

"Oh," Rumplestiltskin had a sudden bout of disappointment, but he knew she was a princess, and being a princess meant marriage to a prince, "Well you are the princess. You have certain responsibilities you must fulfill. At least he is allowing you to choose. Not many a king would do that for their daughter, he must love you very much."

Belle sighed. She wanted to be aggravated with Rum, but she knew she couldn't because no matter how much she hated it, he spoke the truth.

"Yes, but a month? How does one fall in love in a month?"

"Perhaps you will have to choose someone you know you could come to love. True love, the love you read about in your storybooks, is not easily found, although it does exist. Don't ever let anyone tell you it doesn't," Belle and Rumplestiltskin locked eyes for a second, and then both quickly looked away awkwardly.

"Um…how do you know it exists?" Belle asked curiously.

"I've seen it, I've even bottled some, thanks to your dear friend Snow White."

"But I thought you said she wanted to forget her love…"

"She did. You see love makes us sick. Haunts our dreams, destroys our days. Love has killed more than any disease."

"Have you…ever been in love?"

An image of Bae flashed in Rumplestiltskin's mind. Yes, he loved his son, and it was true love. True love came in many forms, but he knew that was not the love Belle spoke of, "No." He fiddled with his cup in his lap.

"Oh. I haven't either. It's something I've always wanted to experience, but I guess that's a dream that will never be fulfilled."

"Never fear my Belle, it'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see."

"How do you know?"

"You are a princess, and princesses always get their happy endings."

Belle looked up at Rum, smiled, reached over, and squeezed his hand, "You're so kind Rum, I wish I could choose you."

From the look of surprise on Rumplestiltskin's face, Belle realized she had said out loud what was meant to stay in her head. Embarrassed, she jumped up, apologized, and rushed out of the room leaving a speechless Rumplestiltskin behind.

Belle walked the corridor back to her room with her face bright red and hoping Rumplestiltskin would not follow her. 'Why did I say that? I know I could never pick him. My father said I must choose a man, and even though I know Rum is a man, to my father he's a beast. Now I may have scared him away…'

Belle left her room to go find Mrs. Potts. She felt like she could use some advice. On her way to the kitchen she bumped into her father, "Oh Papa, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"It's quite alright," King Maurice as he steadied himself.

Belle moved to go around him but he put a hand on her shoulder, "Belle I have something we need to discuss, and I wanted you to hear it from me before anyone else."

"Oh?" Belle wondered what it could be but really could care less. 'What more can he ask of me?'

King Maurice hesitated before continuing, "I…uh…wanted to tell you that I'm getting married."

Belle looked confused. She didn't even know he was seeing anyone, "Married…oh Papa that's wonderful!" she flung her arms around him, "I didn't even realize you were dating, who is she?"

"Queen Regina."

Belle's joy transformed into fear, "_Regina_?" Instantly the extended stay Belle had been concerned about all made sense.

"Yes," Maurice could tell his daughter was not happy, "What's the matter Belle? I thought you liked her. You and Snow basically grew up with her."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I like her. I never did, there's something about her that never sat right with me. She just wants you because of the power she could have over Rumplestiltskin!"

"How dare you accuse her of such a thing! We've known each other for a long time, and we came to the realization that we have feelings for each other. She has shown no interest in that creature besides wanting to see if I actually captured him when she first arrived."

Belle remembered the conversation Regina had with Rumplestiltskin that day. She so wanted to tell her father but knew that would give away all her secrets as well. That was the last thing she wanted, "That's what she wants you to think Papa! She's tricking you!"

Maurice grabbed Belle lightly by the arm, "Belle, your mother died so long ago and I have been alone ever since. I'm tired of being lonely. I deserve some happiness for once, and you deserve a mother. This woman can give us that, not to mention it will forever unite our kingdoms."

"She'll never be my mother!" Belle jerked her arm out of her father's grasp.

"I know she'll never replace your mother, I'm not asking anything like that of you. You've known her for so long, she was your best friends mother, I thought you would be more taken to her than anyone else."

"Well you thought wrong!"

"Nevertheless, you have no say in the matter. Although I wish you would understand. We are announcing our engagement to the kingdom tomorrow morning. After that it will be official. We plan to wed in the spring."

"The spring? Why so soon?"

"It's far enough away. Winter's only just started."

Belle turned her gaze away from her father. Maurice tilted her face toward him with one hand, "I know this is a shock to you, but you'll come to see how wonderful this marriage will be."

Belle had no more words left to say. Her eyes silently pled with her father but he ignored her.

"I will see you at dinner Belle," Maurice said sternly.

"Yes, Papa." Belle was defeated; she had nothing else to say.

Rumplestiltskin returned to Belle's room that evening. This time he remembered to immediately cover the mirror. Belle did not wake, but he knew she was having the nightmare again. He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her hoping he really was the one to make them go away.

Belle slept soundly that night. Once again, he departed the next morning before Belle ever knew he was there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as King Maurice said, his and Queen Regina's engagement was announced to the whole kingdom the next morning. Belle knew there was no going back. She knew this woman would find some way to ruin her life, she just wasn't sure how.

Belle was nervous about visiting Rumplestiltskin that day. She hadn't seen him since she let her little revelation slip. However, she knew she had to face him sometime, and she just hoped he wouldn't bring it up. He had to know as well as she did that they could never marry.

Belle forced herself to hold back her tears over the past days events. She didn't want Rumplestiltskin to think her to be a girl who cries over every little thing. Yet, when she stepped in his room and their eyes met, the tears began to flow without stopping.

"My Belle you don't need to cry. You don't have to marry a beast," he quipped.

"Oh no it's not that, it's just…I found out some rather disturbing news."

"Worse than you having to marry?"

"My father's getting married…to Regina."

"WHAT?!" Rumplestiltskin dropped the potion in his hand and it shattered.

Belle looked over at him startled at his reaction, "Why are you so upset?"

He walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Do you realize what this means Belle?"

She shook her head.

"When they wed, she will be his queen, therefore also having control over me. The things your father have done will pale in comparison to what that witch will make me do. We can't let this happen."

Belle looked up at him with a distraught expression, "I don't know what to do. I've searched everywhere I possibly can think of and haven't found the dagger."

"We have to search harder, when is the wedding?"

"This spring, wait…have you been searching too?"

Rumplestiltskin smirked, "Well you didn't really expect me to sit around and do nothing now did you?"

Belle smiled as he wiped a few tears from her face, "I guess not."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle was sitting at her mirror getting read for bed when Rumplestiltskin came in. He hadn't visited her room since the night he teased her unmercifully. She was still unsure if he had been there the past two nights, but was glad she had another night without nightmares.

Rumplestiltskin walked over toward the bookshelf and picked up a book.

"You better stay away from my books Rum! Unless of course, you're going to behave." Belle teased.

He gave her an evil playful grin and set the book down indicating he would behave. He saw her mirror was uncovered again. Quickly, he threw a quilt over it to avoid prying eyes, "What did I tell you about mirrors?"

Belle was shocked, "I…uh…I didn't think you were being serious. How can someone watch you through a mirror?"

"I've told you dearest, magic can be used to do many things, including spying on others. Now do not uncover this again or I will not come to your room again," he said seriously.

"But, Rum, if my mirrors are always covered up, how am I suppose to fix my hair?" Belle was in the middle of ridding her hair from tangles when he entered.

Rumplestiltskin took the hairbrush from her, walked over to her bed, and took a seat. He patted the spot beside him to signal he wanted her to come sit next to him. Belle, hesitant at first, obeyed. He motioned with his fingers for her to turn around where she wasn't facing him.

She smiled, "What are you up to?"

Then she felt it, his hands as they gently combed through her mass of curls, using the hairbrush to get the harder tangles out. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his fingers running through her hair and his hands when they accidentally brushed her skin. She had the urge to lean back into him when he was almost finished, but was interrupted before she could go through with it.

"Belle?"

Rumplestiltskin and Belle, both startled, looked up to see Snow White standing before them.


	17. Chapter 17: Snow White

Belle immediately jumped off the bed and ran to embrace her friend, "Snow! I thought you were dead!"

Snow hugged Belle in return, "No, I'm alive and well," she answered in a soft but distracted tone. She was unable to take her eyes off the other occupant of the room. Before Belle could say anything else Snow spoke again, "Belle you do realize that Rumplestiltskin is in your room sitting on your bed don't you?"

Belle, flustered, replied, "Oh, yes of course."

Snow put both hands on Belle's shoulders and looked at her with a very serious expression, "Belle, you're not making a deal with him are you? You don't know what he's like, the things he asks for…"

Belle smiled, "No, no, you've got it all wrong. He's my friend."

"Friend?" Snow glanced over at Rumplestiltskin warily.

Rumplestiltskin stood up and walked over to them. "I'll leave you ladies to catch up," he said very gentlemanlike. He bowed partway with his hands behind his back and exited the room.

When Snow White saw he used the secret passage, she turned back to Belle, "How does he know about your secret passage?"

Belle blushed, "I kindda showed him."

"Showed him? Belle, what has gotten into you? Do you know who he is, what he's done?"

"Yes, I know he's made bad choices, but that's not who he really is. He's a good person. He's really kind and gentle…he's my friend." A soft loving expression formed on Belle's face as she thought about Rum.

Snow examined Belle's face before speaking again, "If I didn't know better I'd think you had feelings for him."

Belle was silent. She looked away from her friend.

Snow's mouth fell open in shock, "You do don't you? You love him?"

Belle walked toward the window rubbing her forearms and stumbled over her words, "Well…I don't know...I might love him…I mean I could but I…I don't really know what love feels like…I've never been in love before."

Snow walked over to join her friend, "You do love him. I can see it in you're eyes."

Belle twisted where she could see Snow again. "You've been in love before, tell me, what does it feel like?" she asked hopefully.

Snow looked at her questionably, "No, you must be mistaken, I've never been in love."

Snow's reply confused Belle, but then Rumplestiltskin's words came back to her. She remembered him telling her that Snow had come to him for a potion to forget her true love. Belle's heart sank to think her friend had been in so much pain that she had wanted to forget her true love. Belle so wanted to know why she did it, but if Snow didn't remember being in love she most certainly wouldn't remember not wanting to be in love.

Belle sighed and collapsed on the bed, "Well this is new," she said referring to Rum.

Snow sat next to her, "And a bit alarming. I mean he's no Prince Charming."

"He doesn't need to be Prince Charming," the biggest smile appeared on her face, "he's all I've ever wanted…but I can't say I find him unattractive." Belle's cheeks turned red again.

Snow laughed, "You really are a funny girl."

Belle scowled at her but didn't say anything about the comment. Her smile faded and her expression turned serious, " Snow, what are you doing here? And why does everyone think you are dead?"

"I heard the news of your father's engagement to Regina. And I had to let you think I was dead, I'm sorry. But, Belle, Regina tried to kill me."

"What?!"

"Yes. I don't know why, but she did."

"How did you escape?"

"She sent a huntsman to rip out my heart, but when it came time he couldn't do it. So instead he told me to flee the kingdom. He took the heart of pig back to the queen, and she believed it to be mine."

"Oh Snow…" there was a moment of silence before Belle spoke again, "Then why did you come here? You know she's here in the castle! If she finds you…"

Snow cut Belle off, "I've come to take you with me."

"Take me with you, but why?"

"Because, she'll do the same to you. She's evil Belle. I don't know why she wanted me dead, but I know I don't want your fate to be the same."

Belle looked down at her hands, which rested in her lap. She twisted her skirts up in them mindlessly. She knew Snow might be right. She always disliked Regina, but she also knew the real reason Regina was here to marry her father, "I can't…I can't go with you."

Snow looked confused, "Why not?"

"I can't leave Rumplestiltskin."

"I don't understand. Why does he have to stay?"

"My father captured something that controls him. Regina doesn't love my father. She just wants Rum's power; she wants the control. He's a prisoner here. He can't leave. And I won't leave without him. I…I love him." Tears formed in Belle's eyes. She had admitted it to herself and Snow earlier, but this was the first time she had said the words aloud.

Snow glanced at her friend sympathetically, "Belle, how can you be sure he feels the same way about you? Has he told you he loves you? No one has ever known him to have friends, family, true love, or anyone for that matter."

Belle thought about it, "I don't know…I mean I feel like he does. There are moments when I'm almost sure he does. The way he acts, the looks he gives me…what he does for me. When he first came here, he was so depressed. Now, I feel like he's happier, and it's me that makes him happy."

"Belle you have to be absolutely sure. If he doesn't feel the same way then you are putting yourself in danger by staying here. This is a man who has never done anything that doesn't benefit himself. How much do you really know about him?"

Belle opened her mouth to protest, to say she knew him better than anybody but she realized she would be lying. Now that she really thought about it, besides the rumors and what people have told her, he had never really opened up to her and told anything about himself or his past. As much time she had spent with him, he was still a mystery.

Snow noticed Belle's hesitation, "Belle see, you're unsure. Come with me. I can't just sit here and let my best friend fall into the hands of that Evil Witch."

"No, I'll be alright. I have Rum. I may not know him as well as you think I should, but I do know that he loves me."

Snow sighed in defeat, "I really hope you're right. I hope your making the right decision."

Belle placed a hand on her friend's arm and smiled, "I am. You just have to trust me."

Snow teared up once she realized Belle really wasn't going to come with her. "If you ever need me, I'm staying with seven dwarfs in the west where all the fairy dust mines are. If you change you're mind come there, they will gladly take you in, and you'll be safe. Just think about it."

Belle smiled through her tears that had begun to fall as well, "I will," she hugged her friend.

"I must go now. I have to leave while it's still nightfall. If Regina catches me…"

"I understand."

Snow stood up to leave, "Goodbye Belle."

"No, this is not goodbye. I'll see you again. I promise."

Snow smiled weakly as she opened the secret passageway to leave, "I hope so."

And like that Snow White was gone.

Belle curled up in her bed with many mixed emotions going through her head. She prayed Snow White would get out of the kingdom unnoticed. She was relieved Snow was still alive, but upset that she had to hide; upset that Regina had tried to kill her. 'She's her stepdaughter for goodness sakes! She always seemed to love her, but apparently not.'

As much as she worried about Snow White, there was something else that was weighing on her mind that night. She had admitted she was in love with Rumplestiltskin, and all she longed for was for him to come profess his love for her. She was sure he felt the same. Belle sighed, 'He doesn't think anyone could love him. Why would he ever profess his love for me?'

Belle heard some noise coming from across the room. She was startled at first but then realized it was Rumplestiltskin. She laid still pretending she was asleep so she didn't scare him off.

Rumplestiltskin returned to her room that night, as he did the past several nights, to make sure her nightmares stayed away. He was relieved to see she had left the blanket over the mirror. If she hadn't then Snow White would have been caught.

He slipped into bed with her, thinking she was already asleep. He had never admitted to her that he came to her room at night. He enjoyed being with her and he feared she would tell him to stop if she thought it to be more than a dream.

When Belle was sure Rum had fallen asleep, she opened her eyes to look at him. She smiled, 'He really had been coming to my room every night. It's not just a dream! He has to love me…'

She watched him sleep peacefully with her wrapped up in his arms. He looked so content, so happy. She had the sudden urge to kiss him. His lips were so close; it would be so easy. However, she didn't want to wake him or didn't know what his reaction would be. 'Why does he think no one can love him?' she wondered. She reached up and stroked his cheek. She decided she would have to tell him, to show him he was wrong. She loved him, and she was going to make sure he knew that.

Belle snuggled closer to Rum and drifted asleep.


	18. Chapter 18: Confession

King Maurice was sitting in his common room reading when he was joined by Regina. He looked up from his book when she entered the room, "Hello, dear. What brings you in here?"

"Oh nothing. Can't a girl just want to spend time with her fiancé?" Regina said.

"Of course," he set his book down.

Regina settled in next to him, "How have things been going?"

"Everything has been going well. The gold that creature has been making has definitely helped our kingdom."

"Gold? So is that all you've been using him for?"

"Well, yes, mostly, on top of a couple other things."

Regina turned towards him, "Oh Maurice, don't you see? You haven't been using him to his full potential. You could do so much more."

"Like what?"

"Like take care of all your enemies, all those that caused you pain. You could rule all the lands, not just this tiny kingdom."

"Yes, but I already sent him to take care of Aragroth who started the Ogre Wars."

"But what about all the other kingdoms. The ones who turned their back on you and wouldn't fight? They sat back and watched as your kingdom was ripped apart, while all your subjects died including the children. And their children were safe in their homes. Their kingdoms continued to prosper. They could have helped you, help end the war without so much devastation, but they didn't. Don't they deserve to be punished?"

King Maurice sighed and pondered Regina's words. He had to admit there was a hint of truth in her words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle was in high spirits when she visited Rumplestiltskin the next day. She was ready to tell him how she felt, and she really hoped he returned her love.

"You seem to be in a good mood today," Rum noted when she walked in.

Belle smiled and took her seat on the floor next to Rum at the spinning wheel, "I am. I had a great night last night." She started bundling the gold thread.

"Oh? Yes I suppose it feels good to find out your best friend is still alive. Tell me, how did she get in your room?" Rumplestiltskin knew the answer but he preferred to taunt Belle a little.

"The same way I get in here, or in you get in my room, through the passageway."

"You know for someone who said no one knows about her secret passage, I keep discovering that more and more do."

Belle turned her gaze to the bundle of gold and smiled shyly, "Well, we were best friends, we grew up together. When I discovered the hallways, it was only natural I told her. We spent many days exploring and playing in those corridors. I didn't think it mattered I told you she knew because, well you know, I thought she was dead," Belle's voice quieted at the last part.

"And how many other's know of your little secret?"

"I swear there's no one else. I don't make it a habit to tell."

Rumplestiltskin eyed her skeptically. He noticed she was wearing her signature blue dress. He really wanted to continue to tease her, "You seem to wear that dress a lot. As a princess I would think you had a more extensive wardrobe."

Belle giggled, "I do, but this dress is my favorite. It was my mother's, and it was her favorite as well. I prefer it any day over those gaudy princess gowns. Plus I have a lot of good memories of my mother wearing this dress. I guess it brings me comfort."

"So she's gone?" his tone was more serious.

"Yes, she died over ten years ago. She caught pneumonia one winter. My father is the only family I have left. Well besides Mrs. Potts, she's like a mother to me."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Rumplestiltskin stood up, retrieved a glass of tea, and sat on his bed.

Belle took this as the perfect opportunity to ask Rumplestiltskin about his past. It had bothered her she didn't know much about him and wasn't sure how she would bring it up. She walked over and joined him, "What about you do you not have any family?"

Rumplestiltskin turned his gaze away from her to his teacup and shook his head.

Belle leaned in trying to get him to look at her, "No one, no one at all?"

"There was…there was a son. But I lost him, as I did his mother."

Belle remembered the night she first saw him crying in the dungeon about somebody called Bae, "Your son, was his name Bae?"

He looked up at her asking with his eyes how in the world she knew that.

"Your first night here…the first time we met…when I came down to the dungeon…I heard you crying and apologizing to someone named Bae."

Rumplestiltskin looked at her almost as if he might be angry.

Belle realized he was not happy, "Oh no! I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just heard you when I came in. I let you know I was there almost immediately."

Rumplestiltskin looked back down at his tea. After a moment of silence Rumplestiltskin spoke again, "Yes, his name was Bae. It was short for Baelfire."

"Baelfire. That's a lovely name. You must've loved him very much."

"I did."

"And since then, since he died, you've loved no one and no one has loved you?"

"I told you, no one could ever love me," Rumplestiltskin said softly.

"That's not true."

Rumplestiltskin continued staring at his tea, rubbing his finger over the chip.

Belle continued, "I couldn't imagine what its like to lose a child. I'm sorry you had to go through that. And his mom…you must've been so lonely to have no one."

"I still am."

Belle reached over and grabbed his hand, "You're not alone now. You have me."

Rumplestiltskin chuckled and peered up at her from the side, "Just until your father finds out you visit me," Rumplestiltskin paused then tilted his head to look deep in her eyes trying to read her thoughts. His tone was serious again, "Why do you come back and visit me every day?"

Belle blushed but knew she had the perfect comeback, "Why do you come visit me every night?"

"I thought you decided that was a dream."

"I did until you came last night while I was still awake."

Rumplestiltskin was surprised to learn she hadn't been asleep when he crawled into bed with her, "And I suppose that made you distressed to know you were sleeping with a monster in your bed. You must wish me to stop?"

Belle's smile disappeared, "I told you you're not a monster." She stood up and stepped towards the window, "And no, quite the contrary. Not only do you keep the nightmares away, but I enjoy sleeping in your arms, knowing you're there to protect me."

Belle could hear Rumplestiltskin's footsteps slowly making there way toward her but he didn't say anything. Soon she could feel him standing right behind her, but all was silent. "So what happened, to your family?" she asked without turning to look at him.

Rumplestiltskin stepped closer to her and put his hands on either side of her waist. Belle's breathing began to increase and her heart started beating faster. She turned her head slightly towards him, but still could not see his face.

He bent down to whisper in her ear, "What happened is, I'm a difficult man to love," He leaned in to her, until his nose was almost buried in her hair. He closed his eyes and took in her intoxicating smell. He felt her lean into him and he didn't want to let go. Belle's knees almost gave out.

She felt his grip tighten on her, but she swung around to face him. His hands didn't fall from her waist, "So you admit, it is possible for someone to love you?"

Rumplestiltskin opened his eyes to find himself looking straight down into Belle's. She was mere centimeters away, "Perhaps, but who could ever learn to love a beast?"

Belle smiled at him and tilted her head sideways, "I don't know; I've never met a beast before."

Belle reached up and stroked a piece of hair out of Rumplestiltskin's face. She let her hand linger on his cheek. His skin was much smoother than she imagined, but to her it could have felt like jagged knives and she wouldn't have minded. She felt Rumplestiltskin pull her body into his. Her heart was beating faster than ever. Their faces began to inch closer and closer together. Belle closed her eyes anxiously awaiting the kiss she knew was coming. The kiss she had been dreaming about, wishing would happen. The sound of the locks broke the two apart and she disappeared back into the hallways so as not to get caught.

King Maurice entered. Rumplestiltskin bowed, "Your majesty. What can I do for you?"

"I have more errands for you. Come with me."

Rumplestiltskin obeyed and followed the king out the door wondering what he had in store for him this time.


	19. Chapter 19: Worry

Belle ran all the way back to her room when she left Rumplestiltskin's. She leaned up against her bedroom wall trying to compose herself. Her heart was beating so fast and she was nearly out of breath. However, it wasn't because she had been running, but because of the kiss that almost ensued between her and Rumplestiltskin. She had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Although she was disappointed the kiss was interrupted, she couldn't help but be overjoyed to think Rumplestiltskin might feel the same way about her. Oh how she longed to go back up there and finish what they started, but she knew she wouldn't be able to for a while.

Belle looked around the room trying to decide what she could do to make the time pass until she could visit him again. Her first choice was books, but she knew she couldn't concentrate on reading at the moment. She needed something to keep her mind off of Rumplestiltskin and reading a book that most likely had a love story in it would not be the thing.

She walked over the window and saw it had started to snow. She didn't feel like getting dressed for the snow so that was out. She loved playing in the snow, but since it just started there wasn't enough to amount to anything. She sighed. She was getting tired of being couped up in the castle. She was almost never allowed to go anywhere else and it was really getting old.

Belle finally settled on wondering around the castle to see if she could find something to do, when it hit her. She could be looking for the dagger. She discovered her father had left for the day so she knew this was her chance to search his rooms.

She chose to go to his room through the tunnels just in case someone noticed her. She eased the door open to his quarters relieved there was no one in sight. She knew he was away, but it still made her jump at every little sound thinking she may be caught.

She made her way over to King Maurice's bed first. She checked under the pillows, between the mattresses, and under the bed. She sighed. These places were too obvious even if they were in his private chambers. She sat there on the floor thinking with her elbows on the bed. Her gaze found the mirror across the room. She recalled what Rumplestiltskin had told her about mirrors. 'But surely no one knows I'm in here and my father doesn't possess magic, it should be fine?' she thought to herself.

Still, the mirror made Belle uneasy, but she knew if she moved anything in her father's room he would know she had been in there. She chose to ignore it and go back to searching. She walked along the walls, feeling the bricks. 'Perhaps there is a hidden safe in here. He is the king after all.' However, to her disappointment, none of the stones budged. She was getting frustrated. She went over to her father's desk and begun to dig through there.

"Are you looking for something in particular dear?" called a voice from across the room.

Belle gasped and whirled around knocking a stack of papers off her father's desk. She was not happy to see Regina in the room with her. 'When did she come in?' "Uh…I…" Belle bent over to pick up the fallen papers.

Regina turned her head to the side and smirked at Belle, knowing she had caught her doing something she shouldn't be.

'Lie, lie, lie, lie, lie, come up with a lie,' but Belle couldn't think of anything. She knew she was a horrible liar. Finally something came to her mind. She knew it wasn't a very good lie, and Regina would never believe her, but too much time had passed since Regina discovered her and she had to say something.

"I was just…uh…being rather childish. My birthday is coming up and I was curious what my father may have gotten me."

"Your birthday is not for a few weeks. What makes you think he's already bought you a present?" Regina asked calmly.

'Of course she's not buying it.' "Well he always gets my presents early. He knows I search for them too, but he's always so good at hiding them."

Regina watched her for a minute before speaking again, "That may be so but I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate you rummaging around in his room."

"Yes, you're right. I'll search elsewhere. You won't tell him will you? He enjoys surprising me."

"It's probably better if you are surprised. How about you promise to stop searching and I promise I won't tell?" Regina flashed her a fake smile.

Belle smiled at her in return, relieved her lie seemed to actually be working. She nodded.

"Very well, enjoy the rest of your day dear." Regina turned and exited the room.

Belle sighed and took a deep breathe. She didn't realize she had been holding it almost the entire time. She was still unsure if Regina believed her lie, she knew it was a horrible one, but everything seemed ok. 'There was no way she could possibly know what I was actually looking for.'

After Belle had straightened up her father's desk she wandered back up to Rumplestiltskin's room to see if he was there but he was no where in sight. She hoped he was just exploring the castle and not ignoring her. It didn't even occur to her that her father might have sent him off on more errands. She returned a few more times that day before retiring to bed, unhappy to find he was still not in his room.

When Rumplestiltskin didn't come to Belle that night she began to really worry. 'Maybe I scared him off.' She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but it wouldn't come. She was confused. 'Why would he be ignoring me? He was the one who grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him for a kiss…'

She knew she had been on the verge of confessing her feelings, but she never actually said the words 'I love you' to him. 'Perhaps he's frightened of love. He's been alone for so long, maybe it's all too new.' Belle pulled a pillow close to her chest and fought the urge to cry. She wasn't sure he was ignoring her, but this was the first night he hadn't come to curl up and fall asleep with her. Eventually she fell asleep with a part of her hoping he still might come, but she was left alone with her nightmares.

The next morning Belle was very frazzled. She went down to breakfast to talk with Mrs. Potts. She always gave good advice and she would know what to do in this situation.

Mrs. Potts instantly noticed Belle's troubled state when she walked into the kitchen. She walked over to Belle and put an arm around her, "Belle, dear, what's wrong?"

"Rumplestiltskin almost kissed me," Belle stated trying to hold back her tears.

"Well bless my soul…I thought that was something you wanted?"

Belle looked at her questionably. She had never told Mrs. Potts about her feelings.

"Honey there's no denying how you feel about him."

Belle smiled at her, "We were interrupted before it happened."

"And that's what's got you all upset?"

"No not exactly. It's just after it happened he disappeared and…" Belle blushed before continuing, "He didn't come visit me last night like he always does. I'm afraid he's ignoring me now."

"Cheer up child! I'm sure you're both a little scared of these new feelings, but I know he's not ignoring you. Your father sent him on more errands yesterday, that's why he's no where to be found."

Belle looked at her relieved that was what happened, but then her words sunk in. If her father sent him to do errands then she knew they wouldn't be pleasant. She was still worried, but now it was for Rumplestiltskin's safety.

Mrs. Potts, sensing what Belle was thinking, reassured her, "Don't worry. He can handle whatever your father throws his way. Now why don't you come help me get breakfast on the table to get your mind off things?"

Belle nodded and followed Mrs. Potts.

"And how about a spot of tea dear?"

"Yes, thank you." Belle reached to take the cup of tea.

As Belle helped Mrs. Potts put together breakfast, they continued their conversation, "So, do you know when Rum should return?"

"I don't know this time my dear. Your father didn't tell me."

"Didn't tell you what?" King Maurice said as he entered the kitchen.

'Oh no!' Belle thought, 'I have to come up with another lie! I don't know what to say…'

Luckily Mrs. Potts, came to Belle's rescue. "Oh we were just discussing the plans for the masquerade ball. It is only a little over a week away and you haven't sat down with me to discuss the menu."

"Oh yes, you're right Mrs. Potts. I have some time this afternoon."

"Good. I need to get started on the preparations."

King Maurice turned his attention to Belle, "Belle, how are you this morning?"

Belle knew she would be lying to say she was fine, but there was nothing else that was suitable to say to her father, "I'm fine, Papa. I was just visiting with Mrs. Potts."

"Have you started on your costume for the ball?"

"Honestly I forgot."

"Well you best get started. There will be many special _guests_ in attendance, and I want you to look your best."

"Of course. I shall start today."

"Very good. You're joining Regina and I for breakfast I hope?"

"Yes, I'll be there in a minute. I'm just helping Mrs. Potts finish up."

King Maurice nodded and headed toward the dining room. As Belle watched her father walk away she couldn't help but wonder what he meant by guests. Her gut told her what she really didn't want it to be: a bunch of suitors come to court her.


	20. Chapter 20: Monster

Rumplestiltskin did not return for over a week and Belle could only imagine what her father was forcing him to do. To keep her mind off of it, she spent most of her time making her costume for the ball. She didn't have much time to work on it, so she had to work as swiftly as possible. She was never that fond of sewing. Frankly if it didn't involve books or adventures then she didn't care for it at all. However, being a princess, sewing was a trade she had to learn, and she was better at it then she thought.

Instead of making a dress from scratch, which would have taken a tremendous amount of time, she chose to alter one of her existing dresses. When she looked in her closet to choose one, she was drawn to the gold ball gown. It was the same gown she had worn the night Rumplestiltskin learnt she was the princess. It brought a smile to her face thinking about Rum seeing her in this dress again even if she did make a few changes. Her smile quickly faded once she realized he might not get to see her in it. 'Who knows if he will return before the ball, and even so, he's not going to be in attendance.' She sighed and went to work anyway thinking perhaps she could always visit him while wearing it.

When Rumplestiltskin returned to his room after his "errands," he immediately went to the wheel and begun to spin. He spun not to make gold, but to forget. He wanted to forget everything that had conspired in the past few days. The wheel was soothing and it was the only thing that helped.

He knew Belle would soon be there to see him. He had been gone a little more than a week. He hated that he couldn't be there to deter her nightmares but there was nothing he could do. The king had called and he had to obey.

However, in a way Rumplestiltskin was glad. He had almost kissed the girl before they were interrupted. He had let his heart overtake his rational thinking. He did not want to care about her, did not want to love her, yet he couldn't help it. He didn't deserve her and he felt he would be betraying Bae to give part of his heart to her. 'Even if I gave her my heart she could never truly love me. I have to find a way to rid myself of her before things go to far, before another moment of weakness brings me to kiss her again.' He would never harm her. There was only one way he knew to drive her away, and as much as he didn't want to do it he felt he had too.

When Belle learned Rumplestiltskin was back she was ecstatic. She ran up to his room to greet him. "Rum, you're back!" she threw her arms around his neck and held him close, "I'm so glad you're ok!"

He gently removed her arms from his neck and took a step back. He knew if he allowed her to be close to him, to touch him, he wouldn't be able to push her away, "I appreciate your concern princess, but there are very few ways I can be killed," he said in a very monotone voice.

Belle could tell his demeanor was worse than the first time her father had sent him away. He also had never referred to her as "princess." She desperately wanted to know what her father forced Rumplestiltskin to do to cause him so much pain. Belle cocked her eyebrows worriedly, "Rum, what's wrong?"

Rum continued to spin, keeping his eyes on the wheel, trying to brace himself for what he had to say.

"Rumplestiltskin don't ignore me. Tell me what happened and I can make it better," Belle's voice was sweet and caring.

'Oh Gods I can't do it,' Rumplestiltskin thought, 'but I have to.'

Belle continued to push the subject, "Rumplestiltskin talk to me!"

Rumplestiltskin shut his eyes to compose himself then turned to face her. Belle saw he had a rather nasty expression. He pointed a finger at her and began to talk while backing her into the wall, "You want to know what I did _dearie_?" He made sure to use the nickname she hated, "You really want to know!?"

Belle held her ground and never took her eyes off his. He had her pinned against the wall, with both his arms on either side of her. His face was centimeters away from hers, and his eyes where bearing down into hers.

"I killed hundreds, maybe thousands in the past several days, and with only the flick of the wrist," Rumplestiltskin made a flicking of the wrist hand gesture, "I destroyed kingdoms, burned villages, ripped parents from their children leaving nothing behind. When people begged me not to kill them, begged me to spare their pathetic lives, I only made their death more slow and painful. I showed no mercy! I am a monster, the beast that you so desperately don't want me to be and don't you forget it!" He was bearing all his sharp teeth as he stared at her.

"You only did those things because my father forced you to," Belle responded in a matter of fact tone.

"That may be so, but many of those things I did before I was his prisoner, when I was in control of my own free will. I would kill someone if they so much as looked at me wrong, or if they even touched my son. I cared not for another's life. I did it before and I'll do it again. Nothing, no one, can change who I am! I am called the Dark One for a reason! In the month you've known me, you really think I'm not the monster everyone makes me out to be? Well you're wrong, _dearie_. I'm doomed to remain a beast for all time." By the time he was finished, Rumplestiltskin was almost yelling at the top of his lungs.

Belle's tears flowed down her face as she ducked under Rumplestiltskin's arm that had her pinned to the wall, and bolted for the door. She took one last look at him before she left. He didn't move from where he was standing, nor did he make eye contact with her. There was no emotion to his face.

Rumplestiltskin felt both relief and guilt as he watched Belle retreat out of his room. At first he wanted to run after her, fall to his knees, and beg forgiveness, but he forced himself not to. He was relieved he finally convinced her who he truly was, but he was guilty about the manner he had to go about it. Still even though he knew it had to be done, he couldn't help but fall into despair and lose all hope. His destiny was to be alone, held prisoner, and to never see his son again.

When Belle made it back to her room, she collapsed face first onto her bed and sobbed. Rum had never spoken to her like that and that upset her more than anything. 'Why is he trying to push me away?'

After several minutes of crying, she sat up trying to calm herself. She grabbed a handkerchief from her side table and wiped the tears from her face. Belle was so unhappy about everything. First, she couldn't believe her father would send Rumplestiltskin off to kill people, to burn villages. 'That's not like him at all. Something evil has taken root in him.'

As for Rumplestiltskin, she knew he had done terrible things in the past. She had been told many times by her father and by Rum. She was glad that Rumplestiltskin had confided in her what they were, but was saddened he did so in such a manner. 'I know that's not who he is. He's a good man. He sees himself as a monster, and I need to help him realize that's not true.'

Belle was not surprised at all when Rumplestiltskin didn't come to her that night. She knew he was trying to push her away. 'If I want to remain in his life, I will have to show him that his past doesn't matter to me. I will have to take the first step. Do the brave thing and bravery will follow.'

Belle slowly rose out of bed and quietly made her way to her destination in the dead of night.

Rumplestiltskin lay in his bed staring at the ceiling unable to sleep. He had spent the entire day and almost entire night spinning, to forget. He was tired and knew he needed to rest, but sleep would not come. He couldn't help be upset knowing he would probably never see Belle again. He had resisted every urge to go to her like he had many nights. 'She wouldn't want to see me. She knows who I really am now. She finally believes me to be a monster. Even if I were to apologize, she would never accept. It's better this way.'

His mind was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the secret door open, didn't hear the soft footsteps coming toward him, and almost didn't feel the warm body slide in the bed with him. Her familiar scent was what made everything click together. He tilted his head downwards to see Belle with her head resting on his shoulder, and looking up at him with those huge blue eyes.

"Hey," was all he managed to say.

"Hey," Belle replied softly.

"I thought you didn't want to see me."

"I didn't, but I've had some time to think."

"Oh?"

"Contrary to what you think Rumplestiltskin, I wasn't mad at you for what you've done, only how you chose to act towards me. It doesn't matter what you've done in the past. I can see the good in you. You feel remorse for the things you done, the people you've killed. I can see it in your eyes. That's why you lashed out." Belle's voice was determined.

"Belle, you don't understand…"

"No I do understand. More than you do perhaps. Quit fighting it Rumplestiltskin, let the good shine through and stop letting the evil take over. That's not who you are."

Rumplestiltskin was struggling with what to do with her words. He never expected her to accept his past, "Belle, you must leave."

"What?"

"You must leave, because despite what you hope, I'm still a monster. I'm sorry for yelling at you, I really am, but there was truth in my words."

Belle reached up and stroked his cheek and smiled, "Don't you see Rumplestiltskin? That's exactly the reason I have to stay."

Rumplestiltskin couldn't believe it. Belle was refusing to leave him. He could feel his heart taking over again. He didn't want to let her go. 'I love her.' He reached over and caressed her face, "Belle you are a flicker of light in an ocean of darkness."

"What do you mean?" Belle closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Nothing dearest. Now would you like to go back down to your bed? It's much cozier than mine."

"Only if you're coming with me."

Rumplestiltskin smiled, "As you wish."

Belle grabbed him by the hand and led him down to her room. They both slept soundly that night, and Belle was free of nightmares for the first time in a week.


	21. Chapter 21: Masquerade Ball

Rumplestiltskin returned to his room before dawn broke. Belle awoke to the sun shining in through her window. She had a huge smile on her face.

It was three days until the masquerade ball, and she had to finish her costume. She knew she needed to be working, but she had gone a week without seeing Rumplestiltskin and she missed him.

As Belle headed out the door to spend time with him, her unfinished dress caught her eye. She groaned heavily and shut the door. As much as she wanted to visit Rum she really had to get to work. 'Hopefully he'll understand.'

She worked diligently into the afternoon. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't feel him standing behind her. He bent over and whispered in her ear,"So this is what you've been up to all day."

Belle startled, turned around to face Rumplestiltskin, "Rum! Why do you insist on sneaking up on me?"

He sneered playfully at her and wiggled his fingers in the air, "It's more fun that way dearest!"

Belle scrunched her face up at him at went back to work. Then it struck her, Rum had never visited her in the daylight, "Rum, what brings you down here? You've never visited me during this time of day."

"Well I must say I never have to. It's quite impossible to get rid of you. However, when you didn't come today I almost thought you changed your mind about me, but now I see you were just occupied."

Rumplestiltskin strolled around the table and picked up a few pieces of the fabric, "I didn't realize princesses made their own clothes, and I never thought sewing was of interest to you."

"No we don't. This is going to be my costume for the masquerade ball my father holds every year. There are people to do it for me, but even though I don't like sewing, every year I make my own costume. It makes it special."

"And what per say is this costume suppose to be?"

"You will just have to wait and find out." Belle smiled and squinted her face at him.

"Oh you think I'll be attending this ball?"

Belle blushed and looked down, "Well, I was thinking perhaps if you wore a mask…"

Rumplestiltskin walked back around to stand next to her, "Look at me dearest." Belle met his gaze, "I'm the most recognizable person in the room. Mask or no mask, I couldn't get away with going to your ball."

Belle looked disappointed, "It was just a thought…"

Rumplestiltskin picked up on her disappointment and tried to cheer her up, "Does that mean you're going to tell me what it is then?" he said in his imp like manner.

Belle smiled again, "No, I told you you'll have to wait."

"But I won't be at the ball, how will that work?"

Belle trailed her fingers up his chest playfully, "Perhaps if you behave, I'll come visit you beforehand."

"And if I don't?" Rumplestiltskin stood with his hands behind his back.

"Then you'll just have to die of curiosity."

"You forget, curiosity is your weakness dearest, not mine."

"Ok, I won't come to see you then."

"Now I never said you should do that."

"Well, admit you're curious then."

"I'll do no such thing," Rumplestiltskin looke disgusted.

Belle just smiled up at him unblinking. She knew she would get her way.

"Fine, I will only admit I'm just the tensey bit curious." He moved his thumb and forefinger close together.

"I must be rubbing off on you."

"No I'm rubbing off on you. You just made a deal with me in so many words."

Belle gave him a sly smile, "Go, I must get to work, the ball is only three days away, and you're…distracting."

"Oh I am? And you don't think you distract me when I need to be working?"

Belle's smile grew and she gently shoved him towards the door, "Stop teasing me and go. I'll see you tonight, I hope."

"Very well my dearest, as you wish," Rumplestiltskin left without another word of protest.

Belle spent most of the next three days working on her dress. She was able to get a moment here or there with Rumplestiltskin, but not as much as she would have liked. When the day of the ball finally arrived, she was very proud of her creation. She only wished she could use a mirror to see what it looked like on. She hadn't removed the quilt from the mirror since the last time her and Rum spoke about it. She was tempted, only for a minute, but in the end decided to trust her instincts and hope everything was well. She made sure to finish getting ready early so she could visit Rum as she had promised.

When Belle entered Rumplestiltskin's room dressed completely in her costume, Rumplestiltskin's breathe was taken away. He could see she was wearing the same dress from when they first met but have changed it to be more like a costume. She wore wings on her back that were orange and black and they extended down the front of the dress. From the waistline they were split open to give the illusion of the bottom of the wings, with the gold material showing underneath. The wings on her back were meant to be the top of the wings. She wore a simple but elegant mask that covered only her eyes. Her hair was partly pulled back. The curls that hung fell about her shoulders perfectly. She also had two antennas in her hair.

Rumplestiltskin tried to hide his astonishment but he knew that was impossible, "Please tell me you're not dressed as a fairy."

"No. A butterfly," Belle looked confused. She felt her costume was very recognizable, but then it occurred to her that Rum was teasing.

Rumplestiltskin walked over unable to take his eyes off her. He could see a faint blush on her cheeks and she had a lovely smile on her face, "You're so…so beautiful," he brushed a hand across her cheek, "Inside and out."

Belle's smile only grew as she looked up at him. He was so close to her and she was sure they were finally about to share the kiss they had missed out on all those days ago.

Rumplestiltskin continued looking down into Belle's big azure eyes. He wanted to gather her in his arms and kiss her like she had never been kissed before. However any courage he had faded away, "Well it is missing something."

"It is?"

Rumplestiltskin smiled and pulled his left hand from behind his back that apparently had been there all along. Belle glanced down at the beautiful gold garment that rested in his hand, "What is that?"

"Why it's a scarf," he took the scarf and draped it around Belle's neck, looping it together in the front.

"It's gorgeous, where did you get it?" Belle ran her fingers over the smooth material.

"I made it."

"You…you made this? You can knit?"

"My Belle, I'm a spinner, of course I can knit."

Belle examined the garment more, "Is it…is it real _gold_?"

"Well I don't spin straw into silver do I?"

Belle met his gaze again and beamed at him. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close, "It's lovely. Thank you. I'll cherish it always."

"You're welcome my dearest Belle," Rumplestiltskin returned her hug, "Now I'm sure you must be going. Your father is probably waiting. You don't want to be late."

Belle leaned back, smiled at him, and nodded. She was very dissatisfied he didn't kiss her, but she wasn't going to push it. She thanked him again for the scarf, bid him goodbye, and headed downstairs to dinner and the ball.

Belle was able to visit with Mrs. Potts for a few minutes before dinner.

"You're costume is lovely my dear," Mrs. Potts stated.

"Thank you," Belle said.

"And where did you get such a lovely scarf?"

Belle blushed and stroked the scarf lovingly, "Rum made it for me."

Mrs. Potts just smiled at Belle, "Now you see my dear I told you you had nothing to worry about."  
"But he hasn't tried to kiss me again."

"All in good time my dear, all in good time. Now look at me jabbering on when there's supper to get on the table."

"I'm sorry, I should have known you were busy," Belle placed a hand on Mrs. Potts arm, "You will be sure to take Rum a plate of some of this lovely food won't you?"

"Of course my dear."

Belle smiled and left the kitchen. Mrs. Potts watched her leave and smiled to herself. Belle didn't know that Mrs. Potts had already been to take Rumplestiltskin dinner, and she also didn't know about the surprise that awaited her.

The dinner for the evening was exquisite. Mrs. Potts had done a wonderful job with the menu. It included soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres, beef ragout, cheese soufflé, pie and pudding en flambé. All the guests gathered around the very large dinner table, ate, and drink to their hearts content. Belle ate quietly the whole dinner. There wasn't anyone she really wanted to talk to. Her father was busy entertaining and Regina was well…Regina.

After dinner came the dancing and more socializing. Belle sat on her throne next to father. Regina sat in Belle's mothers throne on the other side of the king and that didn't sit well with Belle. She kept her mind off of it by watching all the lovely people dance and admired the glamorous costumes. She loved dancing. She would much rather be up dancing than just sitting there watching. Belle sighed. There was only one person she wanted to dance with that night, and she knew that would be impossible.

She glanced over at Regina and noticed she was staring at her. Belle forced a weak smile. Regina spoke up, "Why Belle your costume is very beautiful, and that scarf…Wherever did you get it?"

Belle tried not to jump at her question, "Oh, I…uh…I made it, to go with my costume."

King Maurice joined the conversation, "You hated your knitting lessons and always preferred sewing. Since when did you take to knitting?"

Belle resisted the urge to scream in frustration of having to make up more lies. She wished she could just be open about Rumplestiltskin. "I know I did, but I didn't think the costume would look right without it. It was just a scarf, so it wasn't hard."

King Maurice seemed to accept this answer, but Belle couldn't help but see Regina wouldn't take her eyes off of it, and had what she would call a wicked smile on her face. Belle leaned back in the chair to try to get out of Regina's view.

After awhile many different men came up to ask for a dance with Belle. She had no choice but to oblige. She knew a lot of these men were suitors her father had invited just for her. She danced several songs with several different men before taking a break. She couldn't remember anyone's name she danced with. Nor did she care. Her eyes were set on one man, and he wasn't here.

Soon another man approached her. He was one who was much more handsomer than the rest, not that it mattered to Belle. This man, however, her father seemed to know, "Belle, this is Prince Gaston of Brutonia."

Prince Gaston bowed, "Princess Belle."

Belle bowed her head, "Prince Gaston."

"Would you care to dance?"

Belle glanced up at her father for a second, and didn't like the look on his face. She had a bad feeling about this, "Yes, sure."

Belle stood up and let Gaston lead her to the dance floor.

Gaston was tall, dark, and strong. His hair was black as night. Belle almost wondered why he was still single. All the other women at the ball seemed to be making dreamy eyes at him. Most women cared about a man's looks, but Belle was never one of them.

"Well it's no wonder that your name means beauty. You're the most beautiful girl in the kingdom," Gaston stated.

"Thank you Gaston." Belle had lost count at how many people had said almost the exact same thing to her that night. It really was getting old.

After their dance Belle couldn't seem to shake Gaston from her presence. She learned fast that she disliked him very much. He was rude and conceited and talked only of himself. He didn't have much of a costume either. She did her best not to be rude, but after almost an hour of his company she couldn't stand it anymore. She needed a diversion, but had no ideas.

Belle tried to listen to Gaston jabber on and on about how he was the greatest hunter in the whole word, and never missed a shot. He was in the middle of bragging about his hunting trophies when Belle's eyes wandered up the staircase to a guest that was arriving rather late.

Belle was no longer concentrating on anything Gaston was saying. She was fixated on the strangers eyes, those dark brown eyes she knew all too well.

"Princess? Did you hear me?" Gaston interrupted her train of thought.

"Oh what? I'm sorry."

"I was just saying perhaps you could come visit my kingdom and have a look at all my hunting trophies."

"Oh that sounds…would you excuse me for a moment, Gaston?"

"Why yes of course."

Belle curtsied and approached the guest who wasn't taking his eyes off her. She took in his costume. He was completely covered head to toe. The only way to recognize him was his eyes. His mask was huge and covered in brown hair. It had a long ugly snout and sharp, cruel fangs. He wore matching massive paws over his hands and his long hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a long cream colored overcoat that was made of a very fancy silk, with a white puffy shirt and matching pants. He also had a button up vest on over his shirt. The man bowed and held out his hand for her, "May I have this dance my lady?"

Belle curtseyed and took his hand. They walked out onto the dance floor. He put one arm around her waist and the other interlocked with her hand. She put her opposite hand on his shoulder. As they began to waltz around the room he pulled her closer, closer than was appropriate for two strangers while they danced.

Belle had the biggest smile on her face, "Rum, did you really have to dress up like a beast?"

"I thought it was fitting."

"You're never going to convince me that you're a monster."

"You'll see it someday."

"Well I at least have to say, I don't think I've ever seen you wear anything but leather or dragonhide."

"It is a costume party."

Belle laughed, "Well it looks good, it's different. Where did you manage to get it in such a short period of time?"

"You forget dearest that I possess magic. I transformed one of my existing outfits and into what I wanted."

"Well it works, the outfit, not the beast mask. So tell me, why did you not want me to be dressed as a fairy? Do you have something against them?"

"I loathe them."

"How can one hate fairies?"

"Like this: I hate fairies."

"But why they're so kind and they grant wishes."

"Have you ever met a fairy?

Belle shook her head, "No."

"Well I have, and they are very manipulative and their wishes only cause a person more trouble, more pain and suffering. All magic comes with a price, and fairies refuse to pay it."

Belle giggled, "Your so mysterious. I don't think I'll ever know you completely."

Belle spent many songs dancing with her Rum. She felt she could dance with him all night and never need a break.

King Maurice began to notice the tremendous amount of time his daughter was spending with the mysterious visitor. He leaned over to address Regina, "Do you know whom that man is that Belle has been dancing with most of the evening?"

"No, his costume is obstructing any view of his face, but I can find out," Regina replied.

"Do that."

Belle looked at Rumplestiltskin lovingly, "I'm so glad you came Rum, it really means a lot to me."

Rumplestiltskin opened his mouth to say something but never got a word out.

"May I cut in?"

Belle and Rumplestiltskin both turned to face Regina standing next to them. Belle felt really nervous. If Rumplestiltskin's identity were to be reveled, then she didn't know what would happen, but she had an idea that she would never see him again.

Rumplestiltskin sensed her nervousness, and squeezed her hand to assure her it was okay. Belle glanced back at him, and then walked away.

Rumplestiltskin began to dance with Regina. He knew she knew who he was.

"My Rumple. You always told me you hated royals. Now come to find out you have a thing for them," Regina said with a wicked grin.

"Whatever do you mean?" Rumplestiltskin was trying to play innocence.

"I see how you look at that girl, and how she looks at you in return. There's no denying what's going on. And that scarf, it's like you were marking your territory. Why else would you risk coming to this ball?"

"I sit in the same room all day and all night, I needed a change of scenery."

"Which reminds me. How ever did you escape the confines of your room? I know Maurice has forbid you to magic yourself out."

"Flimsy locks."

"There's something you're not telling me Rumple, and I'll find out sooner or later."

Rumplestiltskin remained silent.

"Tell me Rumple, you haven't stolen the poor girls innocence yet have you?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm referring to."

Rumplestiltskin just glared at her.

Regina smiled, "Your silence tells me she's still untouched. You know that wouldn't be fair to her, to put that kind of mark on her. No man would ever want her if you touched her. She deserves a real man, true love, not an old monster. She has dreams Rumple, don't stand in the way of them…"

The song was coming to an end. Regina moved out of Rumplestiltskin's grasp and started to walk away. She turned back to him to say one more thing, "Your costume is so _original_. It definitely fits your personality," Regina mocked.

Rumplestiltskin chuckled, "And what are you your majesty? A witch?"

Regina gave him one last evil glare and joined King Maurice.

"Who was that?" King Maurice asked when Regina sat down.

"Just a traveler passing through."

Maurice nodded.

Rum glanced over in Belle's direction. Gaston was trailing along behind her like a puppy. 'Gaston is a handsome prince. Someone who could give her everything her heart desires. A prince she deserves. A monster she does not. I'm fooling myself.'

Belle looked up and noticed Rum was staring at her. She smiled at him but he turned and walked away to leave. She was overcome with worry.

"Princess is something wrong?" Gaston asked.

Belle turned her attention back to Gaston, "I'm suddenly feeling very sick. I think I need to call it a night." Belle rushed away with Gaston calling after her.

Rumplestiltskin returned to his room. He threw his mask and gloves in the corner. He grabbed a chair and then broke it in half by slamming it against the wall. He took a piece of the chair and used it to shatter all the lab glassware. Regina's words had made him angry, but as much as he hated to admit it there were some truth to them.

Belle came in almost immediately after Rum and noticed all the broken glass. Rumplestiltskin was leaning on his desk with his back facing her. She ran up to him and placed a hand on his back, "Rum, is everything ok?"

Rumplestiltskin was quiet at first but then spoke, "Belle, don't you have dreams?"

Belle thought it was a rather odd question to ask, especially in response to her question but she answered truthfully, "Well, I've always wanted to see the world. I want adventure in the great wide somewhere, more than I can tell. But it will probably never work out."

Rumplestiltskin stood up and faced Belle, "And why is that?"

"Well I'm a princess, and one day I'll be queen. And as much as I don't want it, I'll have to rule a kingdom."

Rumplestiltskin walked over to the window and Belle followed. She could still sense something was wrong, "Rumplestiltskin, answer me, what's wrong?"

He seemed to be in deep thought but wouldn't reply.

"Why are you trying to shut me out?" His mood changed after he danced with Regina she remembered, "What did Regina say to you?"

Rumplestiltskin finally turned to her, "Belle you deserve so much more than me. I could never give you what those handsome princes could."

Belle looked determined, "No, no I don't. I deserve you, you could give me more."

"You know we can never be together. You're a princess and I'm you're father's prisoner. He would never allow it. You will have to leave soon to marry a prince and become queen."

"No one chooses my fate but me. I want you, you stupid man why can't you see that? Even if I'm forced to marry someone else I'll still want you. My heart belongs to you." She got right up in his face as she spoke.

"What are you trying to say dearest?"

"What I'm saying is…" Belle lost eye contact with him for only a moment then gained it back, "Well, I love you Rumplestiltskin, and I think you love me too. You're just too stubborn to admit it."

Rumplestiltskin sneered and leaned in to her face, "And if I did admit it, what then?"

"Then we could live happily ever after." Belle's voice began to soften.

"Ah, but you see dearest," Rumplestiltskin pointed a finger toward the ceiling, "monsters don't get happy ever afters."

Belle reached up and put her arms around his neck. She could feel him tense a little even though they had been dancing so close all night, "Well lucky for you you're not a monster. We could have happiness if you just believe that I love you. If you admit that you love me too. I'll find your dagger and then you'll be free. We can run away together and find our happy ending."

"You'd give up _everything_, just to be with me?"

"Yes, I love you Rumplestiltskin, I love you," tears formed in the corners of Belle's eyes.

Rumplestiltskin grabbed her and pulled her all the way to him allowing their lips to finally meet. The kiss was both passionate and urgent. It released all the tension that had been building between the two for a while. Belle melted right into him. She couldn't help but smile as Rumplestiltskin ran his fingers through her hair. The kiss deepened as she parted her lips and felt his tongue enter her mouth. She noted he tasted like straw, but there was also something sweet about it and she wouldn't have it any other way. Rumplestiltskin was very careful not to let his sharp teeth nick her. To him, she tasted like heaven. To him, he had no words to describe the wonderment of her taste.

None of her books could ever explain the pure bliss that she was feeling at that moment. None of her books could describe accurately what true love's kiss felt like, because she knew, there were no doubts in her mind, that she was sharing true love's kiss with Rumplestiltskin that very moment. She had never been happier.

When the parted, they were both out of breathe. Rumplestiltskin didn't let her go. He looked deep into her eyes for a moment before finally saying the words she had so desperately wanted to hear him say, "Oh Belle I do, I love you…"

**a/n So no he didn't change. But that doesn't mean it's not true loves kiss. I just like imp Rum better than human Rum so no he's not going to change, but that doesn't mean we won't see human Rum sometime in the future.**


	22. Chapter 22: Birthday

Over the next couple weeks, after their first kiss, Belle and Rumplestiltskin grew closer and became much more comfortable with each other. Belle's birthday was growing closer and closer, as was her deadline to choose a husband, but it never crossed her mind. She couldn't get her mind off of Rumplestiltskin, and her head out of the clouds. When he wasn't around she was always daydreaming about him. She was so in love with him that nothing else mattered.

Rumplestiltskin couldn't believe that he had gathered the courage to kiss Belle, and tell her he loved her. All his life he had been a coward and this little bit of courage took him by surprise. After hearing her profess his love for him, and say she would give up everything for him, something inside him snapped. He really did love the girl with all his heart and he had to use every ounce of his strength to not feel guilty about it. He always swore to never love anyone else, to reserve all his love for his son Bae, and now he had let Belle enter his heart. He only hoped that Bae would understand when they were finally reunited, if they were ever reunited.

It was two days before Belle's twenty-first birthday and all the worry she didn't have before crept up on her at full force. She didn't want to marry anyone if it wasn't Rumplestiltskin, and she had no idea what to do about it. Her father was going to make her choose someone or he was going to choose for her. She knew there was absolutely no way she could confront her father and tell him about her love for Rumplestiltskin and how he loved her in return. He would never go for it. To King Maurice, Rumplestiltskin was just a pawn to do his bidding. He wasn't a man. If Belle told him the truth she knew she would never see him again. She knew Rumplestiltskin would be punished immensely.

Rumplestiltskin spent their time together trying to comfort Belle and keep her mind off of it. He didn't like the idea of her having to marry. She was his now, and the thought of another man laying a claim on her drove him mad. However, he did well not to show it because he didn't want to Belle to fret over his feelings.

The day of her birthday finally arrived and Belle wasn't sure what awaited her. Luckily, most of the day went by like any other birthday. She never got to visit Rum because of her father's plans. Her father had Mrs. Potts plan a spectacular dinner, and King Maurice spent most of the day with her. Belle actually enjoyed her father's company because it felt like old times. Regina was there too, that part Belle could have done without, but she was too polite to say anything. For a gift, she received a beautiful thick satin green cloak. It was embroidered with gold flowers. She thanked her father and told him how much she loved it. Her father never mentioned her deadline to choose a husband the entire day and she began to wonder if he was going to. She was filled with relief when Regina and her father bid her good night and no mention of it had come up.

Belle picked up her new cloak and trailed up the stairs to her room. When she opened the door she wasn't expecting the sight that awaited her.

Rumplestiltskin had spent days trying to figure out what he would give Belle for her birthday. There were the usual things: flowers, chocolates, promises made with the intent to never be kept. None of that was good enough for her. He had noted a few times that Belle would stare longingly out at the snow and it gave him the perfect idea. He knew exactly what he would do.

Belle walked into a lovely decorated room. It was mostly covered in roses with rose petals sprinkled throughout. A warm fire was already flickering in the fireplace. Rumplestiltskin stood in the middle of her room waiting for her. He had a huge loving smile on his face, but it didn't match the one that had formed on Belle's face. "Rum…" she breathed out.

"Happy birthday my Belle."

"You didn't have to do this." She walked up to him.

"No, but I did, and this is not your actual present."

"Oh?"

Rumplestiltskin put his arms around Belle's waist and looked deep into her eyes, "I've seen how you glance out the window with a childlike longing to play in the snow, and I'm going to make that dream come true. A fresh layer of snow fell this morning and the moon is full, shining brighter than ever, giving us the perfect opportunity."

Belle smiled but was concerned, "You think it's safe for us to go outside together?"

"As long as we wait long enough for everyone to fall asleep, I don't see why not."

Belle gave him a swift kiss on the lips, "Thank you, I'd like that." She glanced down at her outfit, "I should probably change into something warmer."

"By all means, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

Belle shooed Rumplestiltskin out of her room so she could change into a warmer outfit. The snow would be much colder at night, but she knew there was no other time they could go outside together. She chose a thick green dress of hers. She put on a wool petticoat and undergarments, then some thick boots. Her new cloak was perfect for the cold weather.

Rumplestiltskin returned wearing a long thick black and gray coat, which had what looked like feathers coming out of the trim. She muffled a giggle at his attire.

"Are you making fun of my clothes dearest?"

"No, I think it's very…you."

"Well then are you ready to go?"

"I am."

Rumplestiltskin held out his arm for her and she gladly took it. They strolled merrily into the secret passage and made their way to the tunnel that led them onto the castle grounds.

Rumplestiltskin was right. The full moon shone brightly unobstructed from clouds. She had no problem seeing. It was late enough at night that everyone in the castle would be asleep, and as long as they stayed away from the front of the castle they wouldn't be caught. The grounds extended pretty far so they spent a while just meandering through the snow enjoying each other's company. They kept their voices low until they were far enough from the castle where they were sure no one would hear them.

"It feels good to be outside, I don't get that opportunity too often," Belle stated.

"Yes, it almost seems like you are just as much a prisoner as me, the only difference being your ability to roam about the castle."

Belle squeezed his arm, "I'm glad we could do this together. Thank you." Belle leaned up and kissed Rum on the cheek.

He smiled at her devilishly.

She scrutinized him, "Rum, what are you thinking?"

"Well I did say we were coming out here to play in the snow, not just walk around didn't I?"

"Well, yes…"

"Good." Rumplestiltskin disappeared right before her eyes, leaving behind a puff of purple smoke. That was the first time she had ever seen him do that. She just stood there gawking at the spot he had been standing, "Rum?"

Silence. She took a few steps and looked around but didn't see him, "_Rum_?"

Suddenly she felt a snowball hit her from behind. She whirled around to face him but he wasn't there. She felt another and turned towards it. She reached down and grabbed some snow to roll into her own ball. She kept feeling the snowballs collide with her with no good attempt to dodge them. She couldn't find Rum, therefore she didn't know where they would be coming from. They seemed to come from all directions at once, "Rum, this isn't fair! Becoming invisible puts me at a huge disadvantage!"

"Oh I'm not invisible dearest, you're just not looking in the right places!"

Belle turned toward where is voice was coming from but she still didn't see him.

It began to snow lightly as Belle continued her search for Rumplestiltskin, 'Boy is he gonna get it when I find him!'

She continued to wander around the trees looking for Rum constantly getting pelted by more snow. "Rum! Show yourself!"

More silence. Belle glanced around again, then realized something. 'How could it be snowing if there wasn't a cloud in the sky?' She suddenly knew what was going on. Rumplestiltskin was right above her and had been following her around through the tree branches. She resisted the urge to look up because now she had the upper hand. She pondered what she was going to do about it. One snowball would not be enough. No, not after the fifty he had already successfully flung at her never missing his target. She continued walking around like she was looking for him while she thought about what she would do.

She walked over to a shorter tree that had many branches and began to climb.

"What are you doing dearest?"

"I thought I'd climb up here to get a better look. I'm obviously not having much luck on the ground."

She climbed all the way to the top of the tree and popped her head out of the canopy. She could see almost the entire grounds on this side of the castle. They were so beautiful covered in snow. They glistened in the moonlight. She smiled to herself. She still couldn't locate Rumplestiltskin, but she knew if she stayed there long enough he would come to her. Sure enough she felt the branch she was standing on vibrate and he was suddenly standing right next to her. His balance was impeccable. He could stand on that branch with one arm leaning against the trunk and his ankles crossed as if he was standing on the ground. Belle was having to keep both hands on the trunk to keep from falling.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked.

Belle sighed happily, "Oh yes its lovely. It's so quiet and…romantic."

"That it is."

She looked over at him then smiled. He was staring at her and she could see all the love shining in his eyes.

"So are you going to keep pelting me with snowballs or will I actually get a chance to attack you?"

"You've had plenty of chances, I just keep outsmarting you."

Belle went to say something back when one of her feet slipped on the icy branch. She would have gone over to her untimely death, but felt a pair of strong arms catch her. She was now holding onto Rumplestiltskin's shoulders looking right into his eyes. 'He really does have great balance. I don't understand how he's standing on this branch holding me up with no effort.'

"Perhaps we should get down before the kingdom of Avonlea finds itself without a princess," he teased.

Belle nodded in agreement. She grabbed onto the tree trunk again. Rumplestiltskin made his way down and Belle followed suit. She heard Rum's feet hit the ground, and she knew this was her chance to get him back. She saw a branch thickly covered in snow that was hovering right above where he was waiting for her. She climbed down until she right above the branch. It was closest to the ground. She reached over and shook it causing the large amount of snow to tumble down, "Ah ha! I got you!" she wailed.

But when the snow settled she saw Rum was no longer standing there. She scrunched her eyebrows trying to figure out how he saw it coming, when she felt two hands grab her ankles and pull her to the ground. She tried to grasp the branch but lost her grip. She squealed then saw Rumplestiltskin had her pinned to the ground. "RUM!"

He grinned wickedly at her, "You think you can sneak up on me?"

Belle only cocked her head at him like she knew something he didn't.

He bent down to steal a kiss from her, but before she let him she used her right leg and all her weight to shove Rum over where she was laying on top of him. She giggled victoriously.

"Oh, so this is how you wanna play dearest?"

Belle wasn't sure what he was about to do and she frantically tried to get up and run away, but he caught her and pulled her back down in the snow, once again taking the top position, "You're not getting away that easily." She tried to squirm out of his grasp but he was too strong, "What's your next move my Belle?"

Belle looked up at him. Her expression showed she had nothing in mind. He sneered at her, "Nothing up your sleeves huh?"

"Oh I think I have one thing." She had used her free hand to ball up some snow while he was being smug, and shoved it in his face. He was taken by surprise and it was enough for her to wriggle out from underneath him and stand to her feet. She began to run away when she felt him grab her and playfully shove her against the tree, "Come here you," he commanded.

Belle giggled and let him have the kiss he had tried to take from her earlier. The kiss was long and sweet. She ran her hands through his long wavy hair and felt some snow stuck in his hair melt from her touch.

Rumplestiltskin caressed her face with his hand and pressed her up against the tree as they deepened their kiss. Belle couldn't help but smile and she pulled away to look into Rum's eyes, "I love you Rumplestiltskin."

"Aye, and I love you."

The two melted into yet another long and passionate kiss. That was the night Belle realized she wanted more from Rumplestiltskin.


	23. Chapter 23: Engaged

Rumplestiltskin led Belle back to her room. They shed their wet clothes, and he left while she dressed in her night attire. After their little romp in the snow, Belle had noticed she wanted something more from Rumplestiltskin. It was a feeling she had never felt before. When Rumplestiltskin returned to curl up with her for the night, and they had spent several more minutes sharing kisses and whispering sweet nothings to each other, she knew it was longing. She loved him and she wanted to be as close to him as possible.

She blushed when she realized what it was she really wanted. He had always seemed content to kiss her and cuddle her, but never taking it any further. It occurred to Belle that maybe he had intentions of moving further when she glanced at the rose petals he had spread on the floor and bed. She kissed him deeper and ran her hands over the part of his chest that was exposed through his shirt to show she was open to it. However, when he kissed her once more on the forehead and wished her sweet dreams, she came to the conclusion that he had no intentions at all. He was just being sweet and romantic. Disappointed, but grateful for the lovely evening, she fell asleep embraced in his arms.

Belle awoke the next morning alone and saw all of the roses had disappeared. She had expected them to, because if anyone besides Mrs. Potts had discovered them, she would not have had a good reason to explain how they got there, especially in the dead of winter.

As Belle finished dressing for the day, there was a knock on her door. When she answered it, Sir Lucan addressed with a request to meet her father in the throne room. Belle's stomach twisted into knots and the relief she had felt from the day before about discussing marriage dissipated.

Belle took her time making her way down to meet with her father. She wanted to put off the conversation as long as possible. She still had no idea what she was going to say. The only thing she could do was try to change his mind.

When Belle arrived to the throne room, both King Maurice and Regina were waiting for her. 'Why does she always have to be here? This is between my father and I,' Belle thought referring to Regina. "Good morning Papa, Regina," Belle greeted.

Regina nodded and King Maurice replied, "Morning my daughter, I trust you enjoyed your birthday yesterday?"

"Oh yes, very much so. I was glad to spend time with you, you've been so busy lately."

"Yes, and I as well. I'm sorry that I haven't been around much. I will try a little harder in the future if it means so much to you."

Belle smiled, "What is it you would like to speak to me about?"

"I think you know my dear."

Belle's face fell and she nodded.

"Have you made a decision then?"

"No."

"Then you leave me no choice."

Belle took a few steps toward her father, "Papa, please, won't you reconsider?"

"No, Belle, this was the agreement and we're sticking to it."

"I never agreed to anything! You did for me!"

King Maurice voice began to rise, "And as the King, your father, I have the authority to do so."

"But it's my life. No one should choose my fate but me!"

"Belle, you know very well as princess there are certain things you can't control. Now, Prince Gaston has asked for you hand in marriage and I am sending word that you are accepting."

Tears began to stream down Belle's face, "Papa, please, anyone but Gaston!"

"And what is wrong with him? He will make a fine husband, not to mention unite our kingdoms. He's very handsome and there's not a girl in the kingdom who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. You should consider yourself lucky he choose you. Many of the men at the ball seemed disinterested, saying you were an odd girl, always talking about books, and you spent most of the time dazed and distracted as if your head was up on some cloud."

Belle fell to her knees at her fathers side, "Papa, _please_, I don't love him!"

"That doesn't matter, you will come to love him in the future."

"No! There is no way I could love someone as superficial as Gaston. I don't even think I could get along with him! He's not for me!"

"And who per say is? You've given me no choice! So I give you one last chance, if you can give me a man's name right now I will allow it, but if not, you will be wed to Gaston."

Belle glared up at her father, 'Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin, RUMPLESTILTSKIN,' she wanted to scream his name so bad, but couldn't bring herself to do it. The consequences would be too great.

Regina sat on the edge of her seat as if she could read Belle's mind. She was quiet during the whole endeavor. She just enjoyed seeing the girl who held Rumplestiltskin's heart in so much pain. Regina wished Belle would just come out and say Rumplestiltskin; she knew she wanted to. Regina would love to see how Maurice would react to that.

Belle bowed her head, unable to look at her father anymore, "I don't have one," she said barely audible.

"Then I will go ahead with the plans for your wedding with Gaston. You shall be wed soon after Regina and I. If you have nothing else to say then you are dismissed."

Belle took one last look at her father with pleading eyes, but the reflection in his eyes was cold and uncaring. Without another word she sprinted away, unable to control her tears.

Belle burst into Rumplestiltskin's room, and flung herself into his arms almost causing him to fall over. Rumplestiltskin didn't have to ask what was wrong. He knew Belle had found out she was engaged. He never said anything to her, just held her close and let her cry to her heart's content. Eventually, all fell quiet. Belle was so still that he only assumed she had fallen asleep standing up pressed against his chest until he heard her utter a single word, "Gaston."

"What was that my Belle?"

She spoke a little louder so he could hear, "Gaston, my father has ordered me to marry Gaston."

Rumplestiltskin rubbed her back and she continued to talk, "Can you imagine? Me the wife of that boring, brainless…" The anger in her voice rose with every word and she sighed trying to calm herself rather than finishing her sentence.

Rumplestiltskin remained silent and let her vent. He knew there was nothing he could say to make her feel better; she just needed to get it all out.

"Can't you just see it? Queen Gaston, his little wife!" Belle looked up at Rumplestiltskin for the first time, "I want so much more than they've got planned, I want you Rumplestiltskin."

"I understand dearest, but I don't know what I can do."

Belle cast her gaze downwards, "I know. I know our only hope is to find that dagger," Belle's voice turned more determined, "Well I'm just going to have to search harder. Queen Gaston. Not me, I guarantee it."

She gave Rumplestiltskin a kiss, and swiftly left to continue her search. She had more motivation now than she ever had.

After several more days of searching, the places to look were running out and she was still coming up empty handed. Aggravated she wasn't finding anything, she settled against a wall to think, 'If I had something so valuable I wouldn't want anyone else to find, where would I keep it?' Belle furrowed her eyebrows and rested her head in her hands.

Unexpectedly, a light bulb came on in her brain, 'My person! I would always keep it with me so I knew where it was at all times. Of course, why didn't I think of it before?' Belle knew to try to search her father would be a very difficult task. The only way she knew to go about it would be while he was sleeping. She decided she had to do it. She had searched everywhere and that was the only possible place it could be.

That evening she planned to sneak into his room after she was sure he had fallen asleep. She had to wait for Rumplestiltskin to arrive first, because he would wonder where she was.

Right away, Rumplestiltskin sensed something was up when he arrived to Belle's room that night, "What are you up to dearest? You are usually asleep by now."

"I had an idea. An idea where I might find your dagger, but the only way I can check would be to do it in the middle of the night."

"And where might that be?"

"I think my father keeps it on him at all times, that's why we've had no luck in finding it," Belle's face brightened.

"So you're planning on breaking into his room and searching him while he's sleeping? A brave thing you are."

"What choice do I have?"

"Oh none, but it's going to be tricky. However, I agree with you, it could be with him."

Belle nodded, "I'll be back soon." She began walking out the door when a hand grabbed her by the arm.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you go poking around in the King's quarters alone? No, I can't pass up the opportunity to have some fun! Ha ha!" Rumplestiltskin squealed.

Belle looked at him skeptically, but smiled, "If you get caught, I'm not going to come to your defense!" she teased.

"I don't have to worry about that, if I get caught then you will too."

Belle and Rumplestiltskin made their way into her father's room quietly. They could hear light snores coming from his bed, so they were sure he wasn't awake.

Before Belle took her first step into the room, Rumplestiltskin's hand stopped her, "One second, dearest." Rum waved his hand and a cloth covered the mirror in the room. Belle had completely forgotton about it.

Softly they crept over to the side of the bed and looked down at King Maurice. He was most definitely fast asleep lying there with his mouth hanging open. Belle reached toward him and stopped when she saw a mustache appear on his face. Maurice wriggled his face and let out a sneeze. Belle and Rumplestiltskin both ducked fearing he may have awoken.

Belle mouthed "Rum," accusingly.

Rumplestiltskin grinned and whispered, "Come on, you have to admit it makes him look more _distinguished_."

Belle tried her best not to smile, "Change it back."

"As you wish."

When the coast was clear, and Maurice was still asleep, Rumplestiltskin waved a hand and the mustache was gone.

Belle reached up one more time and stifled a gasp when she saw Rumplestiltskin was lying on the bed right next to her father. Her mouth fell open at his boldness. She was sure her father was going to wake, but he didn't. It was as if he couldn't feel another body right next to him. Rumplestiltskin posed in a way that was mocking the king and Belle had to muffle a giggle until her father moaned. Belle frightened, thought for sure he was awake now, but decided he must have just been dreaming. "Rum, stop, this is not a very good time to be teasing."

"Couldn't help myself." He was standing behind her again speaking in her ear. She hadn't even seen him move.

Belle shot him a "You need to behave" look from the side, then gently pulled the covers back, "How am I suppose to do this?"

"Allow me," Rumplestiltskin stepped forward and held his hand out, but paused, "You might want to turn around, I'm sure you don't want to see your father indecent."

Belle's mouth fell open at his words, but obeyed. With a flick of the wrist Maurice's pajamas disappeared. There was no dagger to be found, but instead a key plastered to his side. Rumplestiltskin reached down, retrieved it, and then handed it to Belle, "Not a dagger, but still intriguing," he stated.

Belle took the key and twirled it in her hand examining it. It was a key, a very very old key. She knew if she kept it her father would notice almost immediately. She pondered what to do, then a thought popped in her head, "Rum," she whispered, "Can you make a copy using magic?"

"I can, but I need some sort of metal item to transform."

Belle searched the room and found a metal trinket she knew would not be missed. She handed it to him and watched in awe as Rumplestiltskin took the trinket, held it up with the key, and it transformed right before her eyes. She heard some rustling from the bed and she resisted the urge to jump, "Come, we must leave before he wakes."

Rumplestiltskin took the duplicate key and replaced it where he had found the original, then waved a hand to make Maurice's clothes reappear.

As they left the room, Rumplestiltskin made one more wave with his hand causing the cloth to be gone from the mirror.

When they arrived back to Belle's room, she was glad she could return to talking in a normal tone, "What were you thinking, Rum!?"

He smirked, "I told you I wanted to have a little fun."

Belle took a step toward him and shoved a finger in his chest, "And I told you to behave."

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm not too keen on listening."

Belle observed him for a minute then pulled the key out, refusing to fuel any more of Rumplestiltskin's playful mood for the night, "What do you think it goes to?"

"I don't know my dearest. It's obviously important otherwise the King would not keep it on him at all times."

"It has to be the key to the place where he's keeping your dagger. It just has to be."

"We can only hope." He placed an arm around her shoulder.

Belle went to her bookcase and pulled out a book that was very special to her, a book that was her mother's. She tucked the key inside. Whether it led to the dagger or not, she knew it was important and didn't need to lose it.


	24. Chapter 24: Love

Regina had noticed the short amount of time King Maurice's bedroom mirror had been covered up. She knew it had to do with Rumplestiltskin or Belle being in his room. Regina had spent time looking for the dagger as well, but since she would soon be his wife she didn't have to worry much. As his wife, she too would have control over Rumplestiltskin. Nevertheless, she was irritated Belle was helping him look for it. The two were growing closer and she wondered how close they had actually gotten. From the look on Rumplestiltskin's face, she knew he hadn't gone as far as stealing her maidenhood, but that would only last so long. 'What does he see in that little brat anyway?'

From the beginning of their relationship Rumplestiltskin had always been hesitant about everything: kissing her, admitting his love for her, even becoming her friend. He thought so poorly of himself, still thought himself a monster, even though he didn't mention it to her as often he use to, she had learned to read him. She knew even after all the professions of love and affectionate kisses he still felt she would never want him. Yet she did. She wanted him more than anything. He was her true love and she his.

Belle knew if their relationship was going to go any further it was up to her to make the first move. However, she wasn't quite sure how to go about it. Her mother had died before she was old enough for that discussion and her father never thought it was important, or that is wasn't a father's place to talk about with his daughter. She wasn't sure which. Most of her books never mentioned that part of being in love and the few that did didn't go into much detail. It was not a subject that was proper to talk about.

Belle searched her collection for the few books that mentioned what went on between a man and woman, and she also took the time to go through the castle library. She had taken most of the books that she liked from the main library so she rarely visited it. What was left were nonfiction, mainly on subjects Belle cared nothing for such as war. However she was still able to find a couple that would help.

Since Belle had discovered Rumplestiltskin came to her room every night, she started to read to him like she did when they first met. They had long finished that book and a few others. Tonight it was time to start a new one and she knew just which one. She chose one of the books she had set aside that spoke briefly of the events leading up to a love scene.

When Rumplestiltskin came that night, they curled up on the bed together. He sat up reclined against the headboard. She climbed in between his legs, resting her head on his chest so he could see the pages as she read and could follow along if he liked. When she started reading, Rum was his usual self and teased her a bit about choosing yet another book where the girl finds her prince charming. She ignored him and continued.

As she read chapter three, the chapter where the woman finds out her love is prince charming, Belle blushed when she read the love scene. She risked a glance at Rum's face, but his expression was not much different then before. She only hoped he was paying attention, as she was planning on recreating parts of it for him the next night.

The next evening Belle was anxious as she got everything ready. She dimmed the lights to make the mood more romantic. She pulled the blankets back to make the bed inviting. Her hair was usually partly pulled up, but tonight she let it all hang down. She put on a little extra perfume as well.

Usually, for bed, she wore a chemise with stockings underneath. However, this evening she chose to leave the stockings off so her legs would be exposed. She also chose a chemise that was more suited for the summer. It was a lighter material and a bit more revealing, especially when she failed, on purpose, to button it all the way up in the front.

Rumplestiltskin would be there soon, so she grabbed a book and got into position. She spread herself out on the bed on her side, like the girl in the book had done. She crossed her ankles together, pulled the nightgown up a little so it showed off more of her legs, more than Rum had ever seen, or anyone for that matter.

With her head propped on her hand, Belle read quietly until Rumplestiltskin arrived. She didn't hear him enter. She looked up at the sound of his voice and he was standing over her, "A little dark in here to be reading isn't it dearest?"

Belle brightened at the sight of him, "Oh, I hadn't noticed," she played it off.

He eyed her questionably, especially after noticing her attire.

She gracefully sat up from her side position and coiled her feet and legs underneath her allowing her nightgown to ride up a little more showing almost her entire thighs.

He didn't seem to notice, but sat down next to her. Belle glanced at what he was wearing. She could never understand how Rumplestiltskin was comfortable sleeping at night. It was like he stayed in his daytime outfit, the only difference being he would remove his boots and vest.

She scooted closer to him and leaned in where he could get a better view of her cleavage. She thought for a fraction of a second he glanced down, but he mainly kept his eyes on hers. She closed the distance between them, giving him a soft romantic kiss on the lips. He reached up with one hand and ran it through her tresses. He loved it when she let her hair hang completely down.

As they continued to kiss, Belle moved closer where she was almost sitting in his lap. She reached over, took his other hand, and gently placed it on her bare thigh. She did well to hide her disappointment when he moved it almost instantaneously to her forearm.

She tried plan two. Her lips left his mouth and trailed kisses up his jawbone until she reached his earlobe, while running a hand up the small part of his exposed chest to his neck. She tenderly nibbled on his earlobe before whispering in his ear, "I love you Rumplestiltskin."

She motioned to go back to his ear, but he took her head in his hands where he could look at her, "I love you too my Belle." He kissed her once more on the lips, then pulled away, "Did you plan on reading more tonight, or shall we go to sleep?"

"Oh…um…I guess we can read a chapter."

"Well, you might want to light a few more candles, wouldn't want to strain those pretty blue eyes."

She smiled at him, but it was a forced smile.

"Is something wrong, dearest?"

"No nothing, nothing at all." She stood up, fetched the book, and then climbed back into bed. She was more frustrated than ever, 'Stupid clueless man! I did everything the girl in the book did, and he doesn't seem to understand. I'll just have to try harder.'

Over the next couple of days Belle tried little things to show her interest in taking their relationship to the next level. To her dismay, Rumplestiltskin never picked up on any of it. She wanted to give up, but instead decided she would have to be more forward since he didn't seem to understand.

Rumplestiltskin knew all well what Belle wanted. Her cute little attempts to seduce him had not gone unnoticed like she thought. They made him smile and he found amusement in her frustration. She was not very good at hiding it. He couldn't deny that he didn't want it to, perhaps just as much as she did or more, but he wouldn't let himself act on his urges. He kept his emotions in check and his distance from her.

Rumplestiltskin had always been ashamed of his monstrous form, and he felt she would be disgusted to see him in that manner. He wondered how she even stood to kiss him. Also, Regina's words continued to haunt him, "_You can't put that mark on her_." He knew Regina was manipulative, but she was right. No man would ever want her if he took her, and the world would shun her.

However, when he visited Belle that afternoon, he was not prepared for what awaited him. He usually didn't visit Belle's room during the day hours, but she had asked him to. He assumed it had something to do with the key they found, but he was wrong.

When he walked into the room Belle was standing there waiting for him...wearing only a winter jacket, his winter jacket. It was long on her and fell to her knees. He could see her bare legs once again. Her skin looked so smooth, creamy, and inviting. He looked back at her face. He wasn't sure if she had anything on underneath his jacket, but he had a pretty good guess.

"Hello, Rum." She took a few steps toward him and begun to let the jacket fall from her shoulders.

His guess was right. Before the jacket fell to where he got an eyeful, he screeched, "BELLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Belle's face turned bright crimson. The look on Rumplestiltskin's face reflected shock, but she also mistook his expression for disgust. She pulled the jacket back up on her shoulders and wrapped her arms around her core covering herself up. "Well…I…uh…I just thought…You love me, so I thought you wanted me…all of me…but I guess you don't." She cast her gaze down and her voice was rather shaky but she refused to cry.

Rumplestiltskin walked up to her, put one hand on her shoulder, and lifted her chin to where she was looking at him, "Belle of course I want you. It's just…I don't think you really know what you're asking. You're so beautiful…and I'm so…well look at me!"

Belle's expression softened, and she took him by both hands and led him over to the window, which stood over two stories high. She pushed back the drapes, letting the sunlight flood in. It was the brightest light she had ever seen Rum in.

"Come into the light."

Rum's eyes ventured to the newly opened window, and widened, adjusting to the new light. Belle, with one finger, gently glided it over all of Rumplestiltskin's features, his cheeks, ears, forehead, hair, eyes, and lips, examining him as if she was just now seeing him for the first time. She took his hand in her and examined it as well. He just watched her with his mouth slightly hanging open. She rubbed her delicate fingers over his sharp fingernails, and then tilted her head up to look into the dark brown eyes that she adored so much. "I am looking at you Rumplestiltskin. And I don't know what you think I see, but I wouldn't change anything about you."

"Belle…"

"You're not a monster Rumplestiltskin, nor are you ugly."

Tears formed in the corner of Rum's eyes. Belle was surprised, she had only ever seen him cry the night she met him in the dungeon, "But, even so, you'll be marked for life. If you ever found your prince charming…"

"Rum I told you once before, I will always be yours. I don't want a prince charming, I want you."

Rumplestiltskin took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. The look in her eyes and the sincerity in her voice broke him. He couldn't deny her any longer, but still now was not the time. He brushed a curl out of her face, "Belle, it is day, I must go back to my room. You know I can't stay away for too long in case your father comes looking for me."

Belle nodded, "I'll get dressed and return your jacket then."

"No, it looks good on you. I'll see you tonight," Rumplestiltskin paused, "And perhaps if you're still in it we can see how things go."

Belle beamed and watched Rum leave trying to contain her excitement. She didn't see the figure standing below in the courtyard watching them.

Regina stood out in the courtyard watching the loving caresses taking place from Belle's window. Her fists were clenched at her sides. She wanted Rumplestiltskin all to herself and she knew of only one way that could happen. She would just have to bide her time a little longer.

That night, Belle finally got what she wanted. She lay in Rumplestiltskin's arms and the beauty and the beast gave themselves to each other completely, mind, body, and soul.

**a/n: ok I'm not entirely sure about the rating, but after this chapter would you still say it is T rated or M? I won't write much more detail than I have in this chapter that's why I chose T. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	25. Chapter 25: Deal

**a/n Thanks for the advice on T/M rating. I want to keep it T so if you ever think it goes beyond that then let me know. Thanks for reading and reviewing as well!**

Belle could barely sleep that night. She had never imagined that lovemaking could have been so wonderful. True, it had hurt at first, but Rumplestiltskin had been very gentle with her. After being together three times that night, she had felt more bliss, more love than ever before. She had never felt closer to anyone else in her life. As dawn approached, she trailed her fingers up his bare chest ever so lovingly and his eyes fluttered open.

Rumplestiltskin's hesitancies had resurfaced when he returned to Belle that night. Even after her beautiful words, he had a hard time believing she really wanted to be with a monster. She awaited him still dressed in his winter coat. When he saw her lounging in the chair by the fire reading a book, she took his breath away. She looked ever so happy and stunning lost in the pages of her book. When she glanced up and saw him standing there watching her, everything about her began to glow.

He swept her up into his arms and humorously threw her on the bed, determined he was not going to let his cowardice take over. Belle giggled at his antics as he swooped down to take her lips upon his.

When it came time to move further, he tried to convince her to let him keep his clothes on. He knew he was not a pleasant sight to look at. However, she would have none of that. If he was going to have all of her, she was going to have all of him. Belle assured him he had nothing to be ashamed of. He agreed, and never once did she look at him in revulsion, only awe and wonderment. At one point she had even termed him attractive and handsome. He took it to be nothing more than quips, he was rubbing off on her a bit, but as he lost himself in her eyes he saw there was no hint of disingenuousness.

Belle's fingers caressing his chest woke him the next morning. As he looked down into those deep blue orbs, Belle, seeming more content than ever cuddled against him, Rumplestiltskin could only wonder how he was lucky enough to have gained this woman's heart.

After their first evening together, Rumplestiltskin showed little to no hesitation when it came to being with his Belle. He had learned to love another after losing Baelfire all those years ago, and any doubts he had faded. He knew he had earned her love in return. He still thought himself a monster, and hideously ugly, but Belle constantly reminded him he was wrong. It brought a genuine smile to his face to know his Belle could see past all that.

Belle's wedding date, and the King's also, was looming closer and closer everyday. Belle was relieved that Gaston didn't want to visit her very often. He had come a couple of times, and she hated him even more each time. She learned fast that he only wanted to marry her because he thought her to be as beautiful as he.

Belle and Rumplestiltskin spent all the time they could hunting for the dagger. In all their time searching, they couldn't recall coming across anything that needed a key to be opened. Luckily, King Maurice never realized the key he now carried was a fake. What ever that key accessed, he must have not used it often, or the fake key worked just as well as the original.

"We're never going to find it Rum, we've looked everywhere!" Belle exclaimed when they returned from a long day of searching.

Rumplestiltskin caressed her cheek, "I know my Belle, but we can't give up hope."

She looked at him with tear filled eyes, "My wedding is drawing so close, we're running out of time. I don't know what to do, I can't marry him!"

"You could run Belle. Run away. You could find Snow White and stay with her."

"I can't Rum, I can't leave you."

"I know we wouldn't be together, but you'll be free. And I will find the dagger in due course, then when I do I'll come for you."

"No. I love you, and if theirs a chance, even the slightest chance I'll never see you again, then I won't go."

"Belle…"

Belle reached up and kissed him, "Rum, I'm staying with you."

As the wedding approached Belle became more and more despondent. Rumplestiltskin hated seeing his Belle in so much pain. He even hated Gaston more. Gaston was no Prince Charming, just a self-loving bully. He would never treat Belle like she needed to be treated.

On a day Rumplestiltskin had a lot of work to do, Belle took to wandering the castle halls the old fashioned way, in search of a locked room the key could belong. She was certain the passageways led to every room in the castle, but she had to be sure she didn't miss anything. Everything else had failed, so it was worth a shot.

After going over every inch of the castle, she didn't find any rooms she didn't know existed. Belle returned to her room disheartened and upset. It was now a month until her wedding, and she had was giving up hope.

While Belle was away searching, Rumplestiltskin was tending to his duties. He was busy at his lab bench when an unwanted visitor arrived. He couldn't hide the repugnance on his face when he saw Regina standing there.

"Where's your little girlfriend Rumple? Not hiding under the bed is she?" Regina pulled the blanket up to glance under the bed as if she actually believed she might find Belle.

"You can keep looking, but it's only me dearie," he said without stopping what he was doing.

"Oh you're still playing off your feelings for that girl? You can't fool me! We've known each other way too long, so just admit it!"

"She has a name…Belle."

"Hmmph. It's not like it really matters. She'll be wed in a month to a handsome prince. She won't be yours much longer."

Rumplestiltskin refused to speak.

Regina walked around the table and fiddled with some of Rumplestiltskin's glassware, "It's a pity though, you didn't listen to me and took away her maidenhood. I only hope that brute doesn't find out. I'd tell him, but I wanna see the look on your face when he walks her down the isle."

Not thinking before he spoke, Rumplestiltskin blurted out in a harsh tone, "How did you know about that?" He remembered always checking to make sure Belle's mirror was covered, but maybe she had a hand mirror that he didn't know about.

Regina knew what he was thinking, "Oh you think I spied through a mirror? Well for once I found out the conventional way. I remember the day it happened. I was in the courtyard and I saw you two in the window sticking your tongues down each other's throats."

"We were kissing, how does that prove anything?"

"It doesn't, but she was wearing your coat and the next morning at breakfast I've never seen that girl glow like she did. I knew what kind of glow that was. She's had it ever since."

Rumplestiltskin refused to look at Regina.

Regina continued, "You know I let it slide that you never acted on any of my advances when I thought you didn't want any girl, but then I learned about her. Tell me one thing she has that I don't?"

"A heart."

Regina smirked, "Well that can change easily."

Rumplestiltskin slammed his hands down on the table causing the glassware to wobble but not fall, "If you lay one hand on her then…"

Regina leaned in towards him, "Then you'll what? Reality check Rumple, you can't do anything to me. King Maurice controls you, and in another week so will I. You're a prisoner."

There was a moment of silence as the two glared at each other.

"I could do it you know," Regina spat.

"Do what?"

"That brute Gaston, he wants that girl so bad. It wouldn't take much convincing, all I would have to do is suggest strong men take what they need."

Rumplestiltskin could feel the magic seeping from his fingertips ready to cast an unruly curse on the witch for threatening such a thing, but he couldn't, and he hated it.

"Such hostility Rumple, calm down. I didn't say I would."

"Threatening such a thing is just as bad."

"Does it really matter though? Gaston will have her soon enough. Will your love really survive after she marries? You'll be sharing a bed with her knowing she's pleasuring another man. Every night he'll take her to his bedchambers and caress her body touching places…"

"ENOUGH!" The lab bench went flying across the room, missing Regina, but shattered glass littered the floor.

"Really Rumple, is this girl worth all that? I'm worth so much more. You and I should be together. How could you reject me all those years ago? I was willing to offer you everything no other woman would. Together we could rule the world as the most powerful sorcerers. We could be happy."

"You can keep trying dearie, but I'm never gonna want you."

Regina began to pace around Rumplestiltskin. He never took his eyes off of her as she spoke, "How bout I make you a deal. I know they're so hard for you to resist. You choose me instead, stay away from that girl from now on, and I won't harm her. I'll still marry Maurice to get the dagger. But if you choose her, and I'll make both of you wish you'd never been born."

"Why would you harm Belle, why not just me?"

"Because I want to see you writher in pain as you watched the things I would do to her. Besides hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Rumplestiltskin thought for a moment. Something occurred to him that he didn't think of before. His tone had less anger in it when he said, "If I did choose you…would you have Belle's father call off the wedding to Gaston?"

"Why? So you could have her all to yourself?"

"No, per your wishes I would stay away from her forever. I just want her to have a chance at happiness and I know that can never happen with that brute."

Regina scrutinized him pondering his demand, "I can agree to those terms. From now on you're mine and you will never see that girl again. If she comes to you are to do whatever it takes to make her leave and never want to see you again. In a week's time, I will have the dagger and we can leave."

Rumplestiltskin wanted to say no, to back out. The thought of never seeing Belle again might kill him. He will have lost his son and his true love. He would truly be a broken man, but Belle's happiness was worth so much more, "Deal."

"Good, and you better not break it Rumple. You won't like the consequences." Regina left the room smugger than ever.

Rumplestiltskin knew he shouldn't, but he had to see Belle one last time. He had to be with her one last time. He had to tell her he loved her one last time. When he walked into her room, she sensed something was wrong. He avoided all her questions of concern, barely speaking to her except to tell her how much he really loved her. He took her in his arms and kissed her more passionately than he ever had before. Eventually she quit questioning him and gave in to his advances. They made their way to the bed and collapsed on it lost in each other. Belle and Rumplestiltskin didn't notice when the quilt that had been covering the vanity mirror slowly slipped and fell to the floor leaving them exposed to the queen's eye.

Regina was preparing for bed when she heard noises, moans mostly, coming from her mirror. She stepped up to see what it was showing her and gasped at what she saw. She could see everything that was going on between Belle and Rumple. They were making love. She had never felt more angry in her life, yet she couldn't look away, 'It hasn't even been a day and Rumplestiltskin has already broken our deal! He will pay!'

Regina grabbed her robe and put it on as she bolted from the room.

King Maurice was about to drift off into dreamland when he heard the knocking at his door, 'What does someone want at this hour?'

He scrambled out of bed, put on his robe and slippers, and answered the door. Regina was waiting there for him with a worried look on her face, "Regina, dear, what is the matter?"

"No time to explain Maurice. You need to get to Belle's room fast, and take the guards, she's in trouble."

Maurice's stomach turned to knots hearing that his daughter was in danger. He dashed away as fast as he could. Regina watched as he retreated. She called after him, "Don't knock! Just enter!" An evil grinned crossed her face, 'Things are about to get very interesting.'

Maurice sprinted, with several guards in tow, up the staircase that led to Belle's bedroom. He was extremely worried and was thinking the worst was happening to Belle.

When he burst through the door, and saw what was waiting there before him, what he had been imagining as the worst thing that could be happening to his daughter, he thought, wasn't so bad after all.


	26. Chapter 26: Caught

King Maurice had to keep himself from fainting when he saw who was in the bed with his daughter. His head began to spin, he had to grab the wall to hold himself upright, and he couldn't form words.

"Papa!" Belle shrieked sitting up in the bed and covering herself up. Rumplestiltskin would have made himself invisible, but it was too late, for the King had seen what was going on.

Maurice managed to gather himself long enough to speak. "Guards, seize him!" he shouted pointing at Rumplestiltskin. The guards rushed in and grabbed Rumplestiltskin roughly by both arms dragging him out of the bed away from Belle.

"Rumplestiltskin!" Belle called after her love.

King Maurice addressed his guards. "Take that horrid creature to the dungeon and chain him up. Throw some rags on him as well. I don't want to look at that filth. I'll be there to deal with him soon."

"Yes your majesty," the guards replied and drug Rumplestiltskin away with Belle calling after him.

Belle and King Maurice were now left alone in her bedroom. Belle stared at her father wide eyed, fearing what awaited her. The anger that was reflecting on King Maurice's face was anger unlike any Belle had ever seen before. He looked like a bomb about to explode any second. She was more terrified than ever.

After moments of staring at each other the King finally spoke, "Get your clothes on young lady and be down in my throne room in ten minutes!"

"Papa, I'm not a child!"

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY! TEN MINUTES!" and with that King Maurice stormed out of her room slamming the door shut behind him.

Belle didn't know whether to dress or cry. She was in such a state of shock that she was quite unsure that she could do either. She eventually willed herself out of the bed and dressed forcing herself to hold back the tears. She almost couldn't believe what had just happened was real. 'How did he find out?' Then she noticed it, the cloth that had been covering the mirror had fallen. 'Is this how?' she thought as she grasped a corner of the cloth in her hands, 'But, my father doesn't possess magic, how…' Her ten minutes were almost up and she knew if she didn't get down to her father, what awaited her would be much worse, although she couldn't imagine how.

King Maurice returned to his bedchamber before going down to the throne room. Regina was still there waiting for him. "Well?" she asked as if she didn't know.

"That monster…he had my daughter, and they were…" he couldn't speak the last part of his sentence.

"I'm sorry Maurice."

"My only daughter, how could I let this happen?"

Regina placed a hand on King Maurice arm and gently spoke to him, "Don't blame the poor girl. She didn't know what she was doing. Rumplestiltskin's so good with words, he probably seduced her into thinking it was a good idea. He's the one you need to be angry at," her tone became more sinister, "If your daughter was pure, she's not anymore. He's the one you need to punish."

"I know you're right, but how did he even get out of his room? I thought I made it impossible."

"Well obviously not. But don't blame yourself either. He's more powerful than you know."

Maurice looked up at Regina, "How did you find out?"

"One of the guards reported some strange noise coming from Belle's room, and something inside told me to check Rumplestiltskin's room. My instinct was right. When I found it empty I knew what was going on."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Thank you Regina."

"For what?"

"For finding out and letting me know."

"Your welcome. I wouldn't want anything to happen to Belle. She's like a daughter to me."

Maurice nodded, "I must go now. I have to speak with her."

"I understand. Do you need me?"

"No, I must do this alone."

"Very well. Goodnight Maurice," she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight."

Belle cautiously made her way down the stairwell, and entered the throne room to find her father was already waiting for her. "Hello, Papa," she said making her presence known.

From the look on his face, none of the anger had subsided like she would have liked. On top of anger, she could also see disappointment.

It took all of her will power to look him in the eyes. She had told herself she was going to be brave. To avoid his gaze would not be the brave thing to do. 'Do the brave thing, and bravery will follow,' she told herself like many times before.

King Maurice walked to her and placed both his hands on her shoulders, "Why didn't you tell me he was doing this Belle? Harming you…I could have prevented it."

"He wasn't hurting me Papa, I chose to be with him."

Maurice looked away from her gaze, "You mean you fell in love with him?"

Belle nodded, "We fell in love with each other."

He released her shoulders and took a few steps back, "Belle, what the hell were you thinking?!"

"What was I thinking? Papa, I love him! I would have told you but I knew you wouldn't understand."

"And you were right! You're delusional! He's a beast Belle! A monster!"

"Papa, he's not who you think he is, he's kind, and sweet. He's no monster," her face softened at her last words.

"Not a monster? Kind? Sweet? Do you hear yourself Belle? Do you know what he has done? He's killed so many people, stolen so many babies from their mothers!"

"You've forced him to do those things, you're no better than he is."

"That may be so, but he did those things well before I came around. Why do you think he's called the Dark One? He's evil, and I will not have my daughter associating with the likes of him!"

Belle put her hands out in front of her trying to get her father to understand, "But he's different now. He's changed somehow."

"Belle are you blind? He's just using you to get to me! He's angry that he's not in control so he seduced you to have revenge!"

"That's not true! He really does love me!" Belle's tears began to flow.

Maurice looked disgusted, "That horrible beast? He's not capable of love."

"Yes he is! And I love him just as much! He's my true love. He's the one I want to marry, not Gaston!"

Maurice almost laughed at her comment, "You will most certainly do no such thing! Imagine my daughter married to the Dark One! A slave! How absurd!"

"Why can't you understand?" Belle walked toward him trying to reason.

"Because you're acting crazy! This is not my daughter I'm speaking to right now! She would have never done something so foolish. Imagine what your mother would think if she were here right now. It would break her heart to know whom her daughter had given herself to."

His words stung harder than knives. Out of everything her father could throw in her face he chose to use her mother. Belle cast her eyes to the floor. It hurt her to think her mother would be mortified.

Maurice continued, "You don't understand what he will do to you, what he's already done."

"No you don't understand! It's my life!" Belle stomped her foot.

"No, Belle. You will still marry Gaston. We will not speak of this to no one ever again. No one would ever want you after being with that…_that beast_."

She ran to her father and grasped his arm, "No Papa please! I can't marry him!"

He shrugged her off of him, "You can and you will! Now, you'll be confined to room from now on. No exceptions. Your meals will be brought up to you. The guards will stand watch at your door 24/7. This is unacceptable," Maurice turned to leave, but he had one more thing to say, "And let's just hope for your sake and his that you're not carrying the devil's spawn. Guards! Escort Princess Belle back to her room and make sure she doesn't leave."

"You can't keep us apart! I will never stop fighting for him!" Belle screamed at her father as the guards drug her back to her room. King Maurice just ignored her.

Rumplestiltskin sat in the dungeon worried about what the King was doing to his Belle. 'Surely he would never lay a hand on her…she's his daughter,' he thought. However he couldn't convince himself one hundred percent. 'How could I have let this get so far? I should have known it would end badly. Now I've put Belle in danger as well. I'm nothing more than a selfish monster.'

His head shot up when he heard footsteps approaching. He wished they were Belle's, but knew better. He knew who was coming. King Maurice appeared from around the corner.

Rumplestiltskin shot him a death glare, "What have you done to Belle?"

"That's none of your concern," Maurice replied.

"If you hurt her…"

"Me hurt her? You were the one who hurt her! How dare you defile my daughter! Who do you think you are?"

Rumplestiltskin grinned, "Why Rumplestiltskin of course."

"Don't play smart with me! I'm the one in control, not you! So was this some kind of revenge to get back at me for your capture? You thought you would seduce my daughter?"

"No nothing of the sorts!"

"I don't believe you beast! You have her under some kind of spell, she thinks she loves you!"

"She is under no spell, she really does love me and I love her in return!"

Maurice slammed his fist against the wall to make his point, "Beasts aren't capable of love!"

Rumplestiltskin remained quiet; there was no arguing with this man.

Maurice walked closer, "How did you escape your room? How were you able to get around the castle without my knowledge?"

Rumplestiltskin could feel his stomach churn. That was one question he didn't want to answer; the one question that would give away Belle's long stowed away secret. Yet, he knew he had no options. The power of the dagger was too strong, he would have to answer, and he would have to answer truthfully. 'I'm sorry Belle, I have no choice.'

King Maurice was growing impatient, "Well? Answer me!"

"A passageway. A passageway that led from my room to hers."

The look on King Maurice's face was sheer disbelief. From what Rumplestiltskin could tell, the King seemed to act as if the words that were just spoken weren't real, that he had only imagined them. It was in that instant, Rumplestiltskin came to the realization that King Maurice knew about the secret passageways all along. Tunnels long thought forgotten were not forgotten at all. The bloodline of this family still passed down the secret, and Belle just happened to stumble upon it before it was her time to know.

Without another word to Rumplestiltskin, King Maurice turned to face the guards, "Do it."

Rumplestiltskin watched in terror as the guards entered with torches and whips, and there was nothing he could do to prevent what was about to happen.


	27. Chapter 27: Wounds

After things had calmed, and Belle knew she was left alone in her room for the night, supposedly locked in unable to escape, she made her way through the tunnels down to the dungeon. She had to be extra careful when she opened the secret door, because she knew her father would have extra guards on duty. To her surprise, the guards were not standing directly in front of the cell doors, but rather at the hall entrance to the dungeon. She knew if she were quiet enough her presence would never be known.

Belle slowly made her way toward the cell Rumplestiltskin was housed in, and gasped at the sight. He was down on his knees with his head bent over in shame. All four of his limbs were shackled to the wall, and there was also a shackle around his neck. It took her entire will power to not start balling, because she knew it would alert the guards. "Rum…" she breathed out and his head shot up. She went to him and crouched on her knees.

"Belle…" Rumplestiltskin smiled at the sight of her, but he was scared for her safety, "you shouldn't be here."

"I needed to see you," she reached in through the bars and gently stroked his cheek. He leaned into her touch. It was then she noticed. He was wearing a cream colored peasant shirt, with matching brown pants. However, they could barely even be called clothes anymore seeing how battered and torn they were. His back was completely covered in whip and burn marks, his shirt was torn and drenched in blood. His hair was matted in blood. He turned his head up to look at her and she saw the marks and burns weren't contained to his back, but on his face, arms, and legs as well. His wounds looked incredibly painful.

Tears began streaming down her face. She gently stroked the damaged parts of his body. He flinched at the pain. She pulled her hand back, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean…"

"It's alright Belle."

"No, no it's not. My…my father did this to you?"

Rum nodded sadly.

Belle thought back to the time she injured her hand and Rum healed it, "Can you not heal yourself?"

"Your father has forbid it."

Belle sighed. She reached and gently grabbed his check again, "I'll be right back ok?"

Worry overcame Rumplestiltskin thinking she may be caught and unable to return. Belle could sense his thoughts, "No Rum, don't worry. I'm going to retrieve some medicine for your wounds. My father may have forbad you to heal yourself, but he never said anything about me."

Rum smiled, "Belle, in my room, in the bottom drawer of the lab desk, there is a potion. It's blue and sparkles like the night sky. If you can bring that potion, and apply it yourself, then it will help."

Belle nodded, "Blue potion, sparkles, got it."

Rumplestiltskin watched Belle as she retreated to retrieve the potion. He never took his eyes off her, as if it might be the last time he ever saw her again. She could be caught any moment now. King Maurice knew Belle knew of the tunnels, and it was only a matter of time before he did something about it.

Belle promptly returned with the potion Rumplestiltskin requested and a cloth.

"Did you have any trouble?" Rumplestiltskin asked glad to see her.

"No, the castle is eerily quiet, it is the middle of the night," Belle pulled the cork out of the bottle, "What do I need to do?"

"Just rub it into the wounds."

Belle poured a little on the cloth, reached in and begin to dab his wounds. Belle could see the pain in his face as she touched him, but resisted the urge to pull away. "I'm sorry," she choked out, feeling as if she was responsible.

Rumplestiltskin looked up into her tear filled eyes and smiled, "Belle you have nothing to be sorry for; it was worth it."

Belle tilted her head and looked at him more lovingly than ever. She would have kissed him, but she couldn't reach him. Instead, she placed a kiss to her the tip of her fingers then touched his lips, "I love you."

"I love you as well."

Belle continued tending to his wounds and Rumplestiltskin relaxed as the pain slowly faded along with the cuts. "Rum? I noticed the cloth had fallen from my mirror after you left. Do you think that's how my father found out?"

A scowl formed on Rumplestiltskin's face as he processed Belle's words. 'So, Regina had seen everything and told on us as I suspected.' Their deal was now broken. It was only the second deal he had ever broken in his life. Now he knew for sure his Belle would be forced to marry Gaston, and they would never see each other again. King Maurice would probably never let him out of this dungeon, and even if he did, traveling through the castle unnoticed would soon be out of the question.

"Rum?"

"Regina…It was Regina," he finally answered.

Belle looked confused, "But how?"

"She's a witch, possesses magic. She uses mirrors to spy on others."

Belle was confounded. She had always despised the woman, thought she was evil, but never thought her to actually hold magical powers, "And you knew this all along, that's why you made me cover the mirror up?"

Rumplestiltskin nodded.

Belle turned frantic, "I'm going to get you out of here."

"Belle, you know I can't leave, and we've both searched everywhere for the dagger. There's no way you'll ever find it."

She slumped her head in defeat, sobbing. She knew he was right. There was nothing she could do without the dagger.

The chains rattled as he moved his hand to lift her chin, "You have to run Belle, you have to get out now."

Belle looked at him full of sorrow, "No, I told you, I can't leave you."

"Belle you don't understand. Your father knows your secret. He forced me to tell."

"You mean?" Belle was stunned. Her father knowing about the tunnels meant her only freedom would soon be taken away. 'I may not ever see Rum again…'

"Yes, he could come to you any minute, and Regina, she'll hurt you to get back at me…please Belle go…I don't want to see you hurt."

Belle's bottom lip quivered, "I can't…"

"Belle. It will pain me more for you to stay. To know you'll be with that oaf Gaston. It's better this way, you could live your own life and be free."

She was still for a moment, just looking at him. Then she nodded, "Ok, but I'll find a way to save you. We will be together again. I promise. I love you."

Rumplestiltskin welled up, "I love you Belle."

Belle caressed his cheek one last time, and he relished the feel of her skin against his. If they were never going to see each other again, then he didn't want to forget her touch.

Belle stood. He looked up at her, mouth slightly hanging open. Both of them wanted to say goodbye, yet neither of them did. To say goodbye would mean forever, and they didn't want that. Without another word from either of them, Belle left.

As Belle walked back to her room she felt her body giving out. Her mind couldn't handle everything that had transpired recently. She felt like giving up, like she couldn't go on anymore. She was completely numb. She concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other but eventually found herself swaying and landing in a pile on the cold concrete. Minutes, hours, she wasn't sure which, passed as she lie there and cried harder than she ever had in her life. She may have fallen asleep for a while, but that she couldn't tell either. The floor was cold and nasty but she didn't care. Nothing mattered to her anymore except Rumplestiltskin and finding that dagger, which she knew would never happen.

Belle could no longer rely on the passageways to be her fortress of solitude. She would have to leave if she wanted to be free. Her sobs eventually subsided. She continued to lie there wallowing in her despair, when what sounded like a rock falling echoed through the hallway. She shot up startled. There was never anyone else besides her or Rumplestiltskin in these corridors, so the noise was out of the ordinary. It was not possible to be Rumplestiltskin because he was still locked in the dungeon. Belle stood to her feet and approached the area where the sound came from, "Hello, is someone there?"

At the sound of her voice a light flickered around the corner and she ran toward it. It disappeared almost as fast as it appeared, "Wait!" she called, but she was greeted by nothing. 'That's funny, I'm sure there was someone...'

She continued walking to where the light had faded and realized she was in an area of the hidden maze she had never been. 'How is that possible? I've mapped out these entire passageways. There's no way I could have missed this area.'

She thought she heard another noise, "I-I-Is there anyone here?"

Silence. Silence and a dead end. 'That was strange.' She turned to leave because it was a dead end, but stopped when something caught her eye. She stepped closer and squinted her eyes to see what it was in the dim light. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was, 'It can't be…'

She reached up and let her fingers trace the outline of it. At first glance it just looked like a hole in the wall, but as she examined further it was a keyhole. She reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out the old key. She closed her eyes and wished harder than ever as she inserted the key into the hole. She twisted it, heard a click and the wall pushed open.

Belle gasped at the sight. It was a hidden room cluttered with treasure. It wasn't the castles vault because that was elsewhere. This vault was different. It didn't hold gold and silver, but artifacts. Old artifacts. Her curiosity got the best of her, so she wandered in to look around. She ran her fingers over the old belongings caked in dust. To her they looked to be old family heirlooms.

She explored for a bit, when she came across an old jewelry box. She opened it up to reveal its contents. There was a fair amount of jewelry inside, rings, bracelets, necklaces, but what startled Belle was that she recognized the jewelry. It was her mother's. 'But that means…my father must have known about this place long before I did…'

Belle reached in and picked up a necklace she had seen her mother wear many times. It was a very simple one, silver, with only a small oval pendant dangling from it. It brought a smile to her face. She brushed her hair aside, and clasped the necklace around her neck.

As she rifled through the rest of her mother's jewelry, bringing back many fond memories, something behind her fell to the floor. She whirled around distressed. It occurred to her that she may not be alone, "Hello? Is someone here?"

She took a few steps toward the noise, but no one answered her. She peered around a pile of objects to see what had fallen, scared of what she may find. When she came around the corner, to her relief, she was alone. A velvet trinket box lay sprawled out on the floor.

Belle reached down and picked it up to place it back on the old dresser. She went to walk away when she realized there was something strange about that box. It wasn't covered in dust. She opened it to see what was inside. There she found something wrapped in a pretty red silk cloth. She pulled the item out and moved the cloth aside. She almost fainted when she saw what it was. She thought for a moment she was dreaming, but when she pinched herself, she knew it was real. There lying before her was an odd shaped dagger with the name 'Rumplestiltskin' engraved in the side.


	28. Chapter 28: Escape

Never in his life had Rumplestiltskin felt more like the poor spinner he was before becoming the Dark One. Never had he felt more helpless and lost than he did at that moment. He had given up hope. He had lost Bae and now Belle. He had lost everything he ever loved. He was a broken man doomed to be a slave for all eternity.

A shiver went down his spine when he heard footsteps approaching. He assumed it was Maurice or the guards returning to do more damage, but he was wrong.

"The chains look good on you Rumple, you should ditch the leather," sneered Regina as she appeared from the dungeon hallway. She had sent the guards away, so the two were alone.

"What do you want Regina?" Rumplestiltskin asked without looking at her.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't come visit? I'm hurt Rumple, that you don't want to see me," Regina made a mocking face as if she was really upset.

"State your business."

"You shoulda taken me up on my offer. We could have ruled the world as the two most powerful sorcerers. Now I guess I'll just have to do it by myself."

"You'll never be more powerful than me. Even when you get the dagger, it will be my power you're using not yours."

Regina bent her body toward him, "Well at least I'll get the pleasure of watching you suffer."

"Go ahead do your worst. It's not like Maurice hasn't already done plenty."

"Oh I'm not going to lay a hand on you. That's too easy." Regina let out a bellowing cruel laugh that echoed through the dungeon.

Rumplestiltskin suddenly knew the meaning of her words, "Leave. Belle. Alone."

Regina ignored him, "That poor girl…I hope Gaston isn't too rough." She talked as if she actually cared.

"WHAT?!" Rumplestiltskin tried to lunge forward, but the shackles prevented it.

Regina's voice went back to being sinister, "You broke our deal Rumple. Now the two of you will pay the price. I told you I would make your lives hell. I only wish I could make you watch," she paused and looked up to the ceiling, "Oh wait, I can." Regina flicked her hand, and a small handheld mirror appeared.

She held it out for him, "Take it."

He glared at her, "No."

"If you don't take it, and watch, I'll kill her."

Rumplestiltskin stared at her for a minute trying to judge if she was telling the truth.

"You know I will Rumple, now take it."

Hesitantly he reached out and grabbed the mirror.

_It revealed a perfect view of Belle's room. He watched as she came in through the secret door carrying something wrapped in silk. She seemed almost happy and his heart sank. 'She was so devastated when she left, now all of a sudden she's happy?' It was confusing to him._

When Belle returned to her room, she saw it was daybreak. She must've been in the tunnels longer than she thought, but she really didn't care. She had found it! The dagger that controls Rumplestiltskin. She could barely contain her glee. She couldn't wait to get back to the dungeon to tell him. Now they could leave all this behind and be together.

She placed the dagger on her bed, and grabbed a back satchel to pack her things.

_'At least she's leaving like I told her to…run Belle…hurry before it's too late…' Rumplestiltskin thought. He was hoping Belle would get out before Gaston arrived._

Belle pulled a couple of dresses from her closet, ones that would make travel easy. She was already wearing her favorite blue dress. She grabbed a few books, the ones that were her favorites and belonged to her mother. The scarf Rumplestiltskin had made and given her was thrown over the chair by the fireplace. She picked it up and placed it around her neck. She was gathering a few other essentials: blankets, undergarments, etc. when there was a knock at the door.

_'Oh no…'_

Belle was worried. She suspected it to be her father; after all he would be coming for her. 'Or perhaps he knows the dagger is missing…but it hasn't been very long…'

She dashed over to her bed and stashed the dagger under her pillow. Then, she slowly made her way over to the door and creaked it open. She breathed a sort of sigh of relief, but was surprised all the same, "Gaston...what a pleasant…surprise."

"_How did he get here so fast?" Rumplestiltskin asked Regina._

_Regina rolled her eyes, "Oh Rumple, you underestimate me."_

"Belle, were you expecting someone else? You seem frightened," Gaston said.

"No, I wasn't expecting anyone. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to visit my fiancée. May I come in?"

Belle was rather hesitant to let Gaston into her room. It was her personal space, and she had no desire to share it with him. However, she failed to come up with a good excuse and moved aside to allow him entry. She couldn't let on that she was about to leave or her father or Gaston might stop her. She pointed to the two chairs sitting beside the fireplace, "Have a seat?"

Gaston nodded and strolled over to one of the chairs. Belle sat opposite to him. She had her hands in her lap and twiddled her thumbs. She kept her gaze on her lap. There was a moment of awkward silence. Belle was very uncomfortable. She could tell Gaston wanted something, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

_'Belle…RUN!'_

Gaston stood up and looked at the books that filled Belle's room, "You have a lot of books I see."

"Oh yes I love to read."

He pulled one from the shelf and flipped through the pages. Belle watched him intently, remembering the night Rumplestiltskin had done a similar thing, except Rumplestiltskin, although was very playful with them, seemed to handle the books lovingly as if they meant something. The way Gaston was handling her book was not.

_Rumplestiltskin was thinking the same thing._

Belle was getting agitated, "Gaston, may I have my book please?"

He ignored her request, "How can you read this? There's no pictures."

"Well some people use their imaginations." She stood and walked over to him trying to grab her book from him, but he jerked away.

He threw the book on the floor and turned to her, "Belle, it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things…like me."

Belle rolled her eyes while she went to retrieve her book thrown so carelessly to the floor.

_Belle didn't notice, but Rumplestiltskin saw Gaston try to peek under her skirt. He gritted his teeth in anger._

"Gaston, I love my books. I would never give up reading."

"It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas…and thinking."

"You are positively primeval."

Gaston prided himself, "Why thank you Belle."

Belle cocked her eyebrow at him. She put the book back on the bookshelf where it belonged.

"But seriously Belle. When we're married I won't put up with this book stuff."

Belle swung around and saw Gaston was standing much closer to her than she would have liked, "You can't keep my books from me, they're my life!"

He inched closer to her, "That won't be the case soon," Gaston grabbed Belle's arms forcefully, "I'll be your life when we're married."

_Rumplestiltskin wished so hard he could transport to her room and show Gaston what the Dark One is capable of._

Belle tried to squirm from his grasp, "Gaston! Stop! You're hurting me!"

_Rumplestiltskin knew what was coming next, and it pained him more than anything to know he was helpless to stop it. He closed his eyes. He couldn't watch._

_ "I told you to watch Rumple, or I'll kill her. You better do as I say," Regina commanded._

_ As much as he didn't want to watch, he didn't want Belle to die. He opened his eyes._

Gaston bent down trying to kiss Belle, but she turned her head. That action ticked him off. He grabbed her vigorously and threw her on the bed, "You will learn to be an obedient wife and do as I say!"

"Gaston, please stop!" Belle begged.

_"Please, Regina. I'm begging you…stop this!"_

_ Regina scowled, "Shut up! You shouldn't have broken our deal, then you wouldn't have to endure this, and neither would she." _

Gaston wouldn't stop. He began to hike up her skirt going for the place that was meant only for Rumplestiltskin. Belle tried to reach for something, anything, that she could attack him with. Her hand fell upon the dagger she had placed under her pillow.

Belle had no idea what would happen if she stabbed Gaston with it, so instead she whacked him upside the head as hard as she could and kneed him between his legs at the same time just before he gained access. The dagger was heavier than she thought, and Gaston was passed out with only the one blow to the head.

_Rumplestiltskin shut his eyes and let out a huge sigh of relief. 'My brave, brave Belle…' Then it occurred to him, 'What did she hit him with?'_

_Regina snatched the mirror from Rumplestiltskin, "Let me see that!" Horrified and angry that Belle defeated Gaston, which in turn meant Belle defeated her, Regina threw down the mirror and fled the dungeon to do something about it._

Gaston collapsed on top of Belle, unconscious. It took all of her strength to shove him off of her. She jumped up and gathered herself. 'I can't stay here another minute!' She grabbed the satchel she had packed, her green and gold cape she had received from her father for her birthday, threw the dagger in the bag, and ran out the secret door.

Belle burst through the dungeon door, not caring if the guards heard her. She had the dagger now, so they were powerless, but the guards had yet to return.

Rumplestiltskin was shocked, "Belle? I thought you were running away! Why are you here?"

"I've come for you, we're going together."

"Belle…"

"I found it! I found you're dagger! We can leave!" Belle flung open her bag and pulled the dagger out to show him. She smiled, "You can release yourself from those chains, this cell."

Purple smoke engulfed the entire cell, leaving Rumplestiltskin standing in front of Belle, free from his prison. She held the dagger out for him to take.

As he reached for it, Belle saw a look in Rumplestiltskin's eyes she had never seen before. His whole demeanor seemed to change. To her he almost looked…_evil_. In that moment she knew she wasn't talking to Rumplestiltksin, but the Dark One.

"Rum?" Belle looked at him concerned and worried. She reached out and placed a gentle touch to his arm.

At the feel of her hand on his arm, the evil that was flaring around Rumplestiltskin melted away. He relaxed at her touch and his wicked grin disappeared. He looked confused for a second, like he had just woken up from a strange dream, "Uh, let's go Belle."

Relieved the Rum she knew returned Belle, smiled and nodded. She tried to hand him the dagger again. He put a hand up in the air signaling no, "Just put it in your bag for now. We'll deal with it when we're safe."

Belle obliged, then took hold of his arm. Rumplestiltskin smiled at her, "There are some things that need attending to before we leave."

Belle looked at him questionably, "Like what?"

He chuckled, "Well first…" He waved his hand and his usual attire of leather and silk replaced the peasant clothes he was wearing, "That's better, now we must retrieve some things from my room."

"We have to hurry Rum…"

"Don't worry about that."

Belle followed him as he led her up to his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maurice!" Regina yelled as she burst into the throne room.

King Maurice looked up from his task.

"Maurice, something has happened…Belle…I think she's trying to escape. She hurt Gaston who tried to stop her…"

King Maurice became alert very quickly, "Sir Lucan! Take half your guards and accompany Regina to Belle's room, the other half will be coming with me. Take any means necessary to bring her back here, but don't harm her."

The guards obeyed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Rumplestiltskin and Belle entered his old room, he grabbed a few bundles of gold thread and added them to their pack.

"Gold? We came up here for gold?" Belle asked irritated.

"We need money dearest."

"But you can spin straw into gold."

"That's true, but if you think carrying around a full sized spinning wheel will be easier than gold thread, then by all means go ahead," he motioned to the spinning wheel.

Belle gave him an aggravated look, but she let it go. This was no time to argue.

"However, I did need one more thing and it's not here…we must go to the kitchen."

"The kitchen?" As much as Belle wished she could say goodbye to Mrs. Potts, she knew the more they ran around the castle, the greater chance it was they would be caught, "Rum…we need to go…"

Rumplestiltskin clenched his fists, "I'm not leaving without it!"

Belle stepped back, clearly upset he had yelled at her.

He immediately regretted what he did, "Belle, I'm sorry." He placed his hands on her arms, "but we must go to the kitchen."

Belle nodded. She was still a little agitated, but agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina, Sir Lucan, and the other guards broke into Belle's room. Belle was gone and Gaston was still passed out on Belle's bed, but a moan erupted from his lips.

Regina walked over and kicked him, "Get up you buffoon, and fix yourself!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Potts was busy with her chores when the two visitors startled her. When she saw who they were she was a bit surprised. She was familiar with the fact Belle was confined to her room, but she also knew the tunnels would prevent that. However, Rumplestiltskin was supposed to be chained up in the dungeon, "Belle, what are you doing here my dear?"

"I freed Rum, and we're leaving," Belle explained.

Mrs. Potts smiled, "That's wonderful. Now you two can finally be together."

"Yes, but I'm going to miss you so much," Belle embraced her in a tight hug, "You're like a mother to me."

"I know, and I'll miss you too. But this isn't goodbye, not forever. Our paths will cross again someday."

"I hope so." Belle welled up as she rejoined Rumplestiltskin.

Rumplestiltskin took a few steps toward Mrs. Potts, "I believe you have something that I want."

"Yes, I have it put away," Mrs. Potts walked over, opened a cabinet, and pulled out the item.

Belle's heart melted when she saw what Mrs. Potts was handing Rum: her chipped cup. 'No wonder he was so adamant about coming here.'

Rumplestiltskin reached forward to grab the cup, but Mrs. Potts pulled it out of his reach. He looked at her questionably with hint of anger.

"I hear you don't give anything for a price so I'm going to do the same," the smile never left her face.

Rum gritted his teeth, "Very well what is your price?"

"All I want is my girl to be safe. I want you to protect her no matter what and never let any harm come to her."

His features lightened, "Now that dearie, I can manage."

Mrs. Potts handed him the cup. He gladly took it. Belle hugged Mrs. Potts one last time. They bid goodbye, Rumplestiltskin placed his hand on the small of Belle's back, and led her out.

Once they were alone Rumplestiltskin spoke, "Now my Belle, we must pay your father a visit."

Belle's stomach twisted in knots. She grabbed him by the shoulders, "Rum you promised, you promised me you wouldn't hurt him. Please…please let's just leave!"

Rumplestiltskin looked up from her pleading eyes. She could tell by the look on his face that he seemed to be fighting something internally. She knew it pained him to say his next words. He looked back into her eyes, "Yes, I did. Let's go before I change my mind."

Belle nodded and they headed through the tunnels that led to the outside beyond the castle walls. The sun shone bright and they needed a moment for their eyes to adjust when they reached the outside world. The two turned to each other and smiled. "Ready to go?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"More than anything," Belle stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

Rumplestiltskin grabbed Belle and pulled her close, "Hold tight dearest."

"Release my daughter you monster!"


	29. Chapter 29: Free

King Maurice and his guards hurried out the castle entrance and through the gates. If Belle really was escaping he knew exactly where to find her. What he didn't expect to find when he arrived was Rumplestiltskin holding Belle. "Release my daughter you monster!" he screamed.

Rumplestiltskin was just about to use magic to take Belle and him to safety when they heard the king's voice. They turned their heads at the same time to look at him. Belle gasped, "Papa!"

Rumplestiltskin slipped his hand into Belle's bag and removed the dagger without anyone taking notice. He released Belle and walked toward King Maurice. "Ah, your majesty, I was hoping to run into you."

The guards encircled Rumplestiltskin and all held their swords to his throat. Belle looked worried as she stood at the sideline. Rumplestiltskin grinned maliciously. Without even a flinch of a muscle each sword turned into a snake. The snakes hissed and attacked the guards causing them to fight back and lose all interest in Rumplestiltskin.

"I don't know how you escaped, but you will cease what you are doing and return to the dungeon," King Maurice commanded.

Rumplestiltskin held his index finger up and stepped closer to Maurice, "Ah…but you see your majesty, you are no longer in the position to be making demands…"

"If you haven't forgotten, you belong to me," King Maurice took his sword and pointed it at Rumplestiltskin's chest.

Rumplestiltskin swatted the sword away, "Not anymore." Rumplestiltskin held his hands out, one above the other with a space between them. The dagger appeared confirming King Maurice no longer had control.

Maurice's eyes went wide in horror, "No, it can't be!" He grabbed his side and pulled the key from his cloak, "But the key…"

"Is a fake!" Belle said stepping forward and holding up the real one, "We have the dagger now Papa! You can no longer force him to do things he doesn't want to!"

"Yes, and now," he slammed Maurice up against a tree, while magically retrieving the sword from the king's hands, "You can pay for all the horrible things you did!" He held the sword to King Maurice's throat. A drop of blood ran down the length of the sword.

Belle ran to their sides, trying to wedge herself between them. She could see the hint of evil in Rum's eyes returning, "Rumplestiltskin please stop! This isn't you anymore!"

Maurice smiled victoriously, "See Belle? He's proving to you he's the beast you don't want to believe he is."

"No he's not," she turned her attention to Rumplestiltskin, "Rum, please! You don't have to do this. You promised…please...!" She grabbed his arm again and could tell that caused him to calm a bit like it had earlier in the dungeon.

Rumplestiltskin threw down the sword, grabbed Maurice by the collar, moved inches from his face, and spoke through gritted teeth, "You can have your pathetic life, but stay away from me! Stay away from Belle!"

Maurice glared at him unfazed, "You will destroy Belle like you destroy everything else. Well I won't let that happen. She's not going with you!"

"She is!"

Belle stomped her foot, "ENOUGH! Both of you! No one chooses my fate but me!"

Rumplestiltskin loosened his grip on Maurice and turned to Belle. The anger was beginning to dissipate.

"Now I will go with you Rumplestiltskin, I love you, but if you break your promise, I will leave and you'll never see me again."

Rumplestiltskin could see in Belle's eyes she was determined and serious. The last thing he wanted was to lose Belle. He released Maurice completely and gathered Belle in his arms, "You have my word," he whispered in her ear.

With that purple smoke engulfed the two and they were whisked away leaving a screaming, angry Maurice behind.

When the purple smoke cleared, and Belle could see the world around her again, they were no longer standing outside the castle wall. Rumplestiltskin had sent them to a meadow far away. There were no houses, villages, or souls within sight. They were completely alone.

Belle was still cradled in Rumplestiltskin's arms. She looked up at him. The evil had almost completely faded. She was talking to Rumplestiltskin again, not the Dark One, and she could see sorrow in his features, "Thank you, for sparing my father. I know that was hard for you."

"There's not anything I wouldn't do for you, I love you."

Belle wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her head in his neck, "I love you too," she began to cry.

"Are you ok Belle?"

"It's just…I didn't really get to say goodbye, and I'll never see him again. I know he's done some awful things, but he's still my father and I love him. I wish he would have understood," she bent back to gaze into his dark brown eyes, eyes she could see more clearly than ever before. She had never seen Rumplestiltskin in broad daylight before, outside of a window. His features were more pronounced; the color of his skin was more distinguishably gray/green and looked rougher than she thought. He seemed a little more reptilian. However, it didn't matter to her. She still saw him as a handsome man, and that would never change. He was perfect. She smiled at him, "But we're together now, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Just as Belle had, Rumplestiltskin examined the beauty he held in his arms. The sunshine glistened brilliantly off her smooth, flawless, creamy skin. The light made her eyes seem bluer than he ever thought eyes could be. Her chestnut curls shaped her face impeccably. However, he didn't need any light to see the beauty that shone so bright from her soul. She was perfect.

Their lips interlocked in a brief, but deep, passionate kiss. When they pulled away Belle could see their was something that was still worrying Rumplestiltskin, "Rum what is it?"

Rumplestiltskin released her and held out his hands. The dagger appeared before her, "I want you to keep this, Belle."

Belle began to fret, "But Rum, I don't want to control you!"

"Yes, and that's exactly why you have to take it. I know you'll keep it safe no matter what. You'll keep the monster within me at bay."

After a moment's hesitation, Belle reached, with a trembling hand, toward the dagger laid forth in Rumplestiltskin's hands. Her fingers enclosed around the blade and she pulled it into her chest, "I promise, I shall never allow anyone to take it. I will keep it with me at all times. I may have your dagger Rum, but you are a free man. You can make your own decisions."

He reached up and stroked her cheek, "I'll try not to disappoint you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Belle and Rumplestiltskin disappeared from sight, Maurice collapsed on the ground in a fit of tears. 'My only daughter…gone…I'll never see her again…She'll be in the hands of that beast forever…'

Just as Belle and Rumplestiltskin had made their departure, Regina, Gaston, and the remaining guards made their appearance.

Gaston stared at the king and stood there looking flabbergasted. He had no idea what was going on.

Regina fell to her knees next to King Maurice, "Maurice what happened?"

"Too late…she's gone…that beast took her. He took my Belle."

"Belle? Who took Belle!?" Gaston shrieked as if he actually cared.

Regina ignored him, "But how…you have control!"

"They found the dagger and escaped!"

Regina looked away from Maurice so he couldn't see the look on her face. She was in utter shock. She knew Belle was running away, but she didn't know she had found the dagger. If she had known, the girl wouldn't have made it one step out of her room. Regina could have used her magic to overpower her before it was too late, but now it was too late.

However, there was still hope. Regina placed a comforting hand on Maurice's back, "Don't fear, we'll get your daughter back. I've been working on something for a long time and it's almost ready. Soon you'll have control again. Soon you will be able to get your revenge on that monster." The last part Regina kept to herself, 'And soon there will be no happily ever afters for anyone but me.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle and Rumplestiltskin had been strolling, arm in arm, through the meadow for a while with an unclear destination, "So, do you have a home we could go to?" Belle asked.

"I do, but your father seized it when I was captured. It would be too dangerous to return there. He'll be looking for us, and I think it's best I keep away from him lest I break my promise."

Belle nodded in agreement, "Where do we go then?"

Rumplestiltskin stopped walking and faced her with a large joyful smile, "Why my Belle, we're off to find my son, and to see the world of course. I want to make your dreams come true."

Belle was baffled, "Your son? But I thought…"

"You thought he was dead?" he laughed gleefully, "My dearest Belle, I never said he died, only that I lost him. You only assumed he was dead."

Belle beamed, "Well that's wonderful! I'll do everything I can to help you."

Happy tears formed in the corners of Rum's eyes, "I know you will, and I know he'll love you."

"And us, what about our happy ending?"

"We can have that too…" he pointed a finger in the air and leaned into her face sideways with the most mischievous expression, "but first you'll have to marry me."

Belle looked at him ecstatically, "Is that your way of asking me?"

Rum straightened, put his hands behind his back, and made his facial features uniform, "Well I've never been one to do things traditionally…"

Belle bombarded him with a powerful hug and knocking them both to the ground, "Yes! I'll marry you!"

He sneered at her, "It's forever dearie!"

Belle cocked her head, and squinted her eyes at him for calling her the nickname she hated, but she smiled nevertheless because she knew he was teasing her, "Then forever it shall be." Belle kissed him with more force and urgency than ever before. She let all her love flow into him through that kiss and he did the same.

When Belle opened her eyes to look at him, she noticed that teasing impish gleam in his eyes. She gave him a half moon smile, "Rum…what are you thinking?"

He playfully tossed her over on her back where he was now on top of her, "I'm thinking we should finish what got so rudely interrupted last time!"

Belle burst out into laughter and they lost themselves in each other in the middle of the meadow. Belle was happier than she had ever been in her life. Neither one of them were no longer prisoners. She was finally with her true love, her one and only, the other half to her whole, and knew then that their adventures were only beginning.

**a/n Ok so I decided to end the story here because they aren't prisoners anymore, but I am writing a sequel that will pretty much pick up where this one left off. I thought it would be better to separate them because the next story will go in a whole different direction. So if there is anything left unanswered from this story, it will eventually be answered in the next. I'm actually going to write 2 other stories, because the third one will change directions as well, so the Prisoner is just part one of three. The next story will have a lot of crossovers and the other characters in it, but I hope you'll like it. It may be a few days before I can get the first chapter up. I have school now, and I need to write a little on Beauty, the Beast, and Baelfire, so my updates may not be a frequent but I'll try to keep them to twice a week or more. **

**The name of the part 2 will be The Many Adventures of Rumple and Belle (ha Winnie the pooh lol) and here is the summary I have written:**

**Free from King Maurice, Rumplestiltskin and Belle set out to find Baelfire. As they travel to many different lands and worlds, they learn more about life, love, family, and each other. Can they find the path that will take them to the land without magic and be reunited with Bae once more? This story will contain many different crossovers/OUAT characters including Wonderland, Oz, Neverland, Dr. Who, and many more. Oh yeah and Milah's not dead.**

**Thanks everyone who read this story! I enjoyed reading your reviews! I hope I didn't disappoint.**


End file.
